The Feeder
by lindsay520
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.</html>
1. Chapter 1

The Feeder

___Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous._

_***Warning, no rape is committed within this story, however, there are flashbacks of a previous rape in which mild details are described**__**. **_

_Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles._

I glanced at my watch, 11:12 PM. It was time to head back to feed. It was August 28, I had been feeding off of the human girl for exactly 3 weeks. For me, most only lasted about three or four weeks, unlike my siblings, who shared a feeder for at least six months to a year. Once the time came, we always helped each other eliminate all traces of evidence afterward.

I remember I had picked up her scent last month while running through the woods. She had a thick forest behind her house in Forks, Washington. I stopped in my tracks when I caught her scent; it nearly knocked me off my feet. I had to have her. I found her in her kitchen, putting dishes away. She was alone. I broke in through the back door and flew through the house into the kitchen. She barely had time to scream before I grabbed her. A glass fell from her hands, shattering on the floor, and we were back out into the forest within 3 seconds. God did she smell amazing. There was no way I could wait until we were back at my cabin. I stopped in the middle of the forest and pinned her up against a large tree. Then I sank my teeth into her neck, sucking until she was nearly unconscious. I knew when to stop before she lost too much blood and I sealed the wound using the venom on my tongue. Then I proceeded with her back to my cabin.

My footsteps echoed in the street against the buildings as I headed North through a parking lot, towards the dense trees up ahead. This evening had been uneventful. I met up with my brother Emmett and sister's husband Jasper in town for a while and we hung out, stopped a few places, and talked for a while, but my thoughts kept wandering back to the girl waiting for me in my cabin. Waiting was not the appropriate word. She was probably dreading my return. There was something about this one's blood that was so much different than other ones in the past. It was so, enticing, so, irresistible. I swear I could smell her blood from the tree line. None of the others had such a strong, desirable smell. Maybe I could try to make her last longer? As I entered the forest, I broke into a run, sailing over fallen trees and ducking under branches. About 7 miles in, my cabin appeared in the distance.

I entered the front door and walked into the bedroom. She looked up at me, right where I left her, her wrists tied to the bedpost. She had a tired and bored look on her face. I suppose I could have left her the TV remote. I knew she was probably expecting me as I normally gave in to my cravings around 11:00 PM. She sat up a little, and sighed. I didn't speak to her, as usual. I kicked off my shoes and walked over to her, untied the restraints, grasped her left wrist and led her to the attached bathroom. She closed the door and I heard the toilet flush and the water running. She opened the door and walked back to the bed, running her fingers through her brown hair. She was barefoot, and wore bright green cotton shorts and a white wife-beater, just a few of the 20 or so articles of clothing my sister had dropped off amongst several other human necessities. Whenever I brought home a new feeder, Alice simply needed an approximate height and weight, and she gladly picked up everything they needed along with anything her and Jasper's feeder needed. I estimated this one was about 5'3" and 110 pounds. It must be a female thing, because Rose would shop for her and Emmett's feeder as well, and they seemed to enjoy it.

I made a mental note to turn the air conditioner on before I left tomorrow. For a human, it was pretty warm, hence the clothing she wore today, or lack thereof. She robotically crawled to the middle of the bed and laid flat on her back. I guess she knew the routine by now, after 3 weeks. 5 seconds went by and she lifted her head up to look at me.

"Are you ready?" She asked softly.

I blinked. Never once, have I had a feeder give themselves up like she appeared to be doing. The first week, I had to restrain her, hold her down, tune out her screams as I drank from her. Like most feeders, she struggled. The second week, she still struggled, but less, crying her eyes out as she pushed against my chest until I took all I could before sealing the wound with my tongue. We've entered the third week, and she gives up? Well, I wasn't going to complain, it made it much easier.

I walked over to the bed and knelt between her legs, then leaned over her. My face hovered over hers. Her eyes were closed. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She scrunched up her face and whimpered. I guess I really didn't need to pin her arms, she wasn't struggling. I lifted her wrists and slowly brought them back down to her sides. She opened her eyes in surprise and our eyes met. Then, I bared my teeth and quickly bit into her neck, slicing open the artery. She cried out and her body tensed. Her arms flew up and she pressed her palms to my ribcage.

The warm blood flowed down my throat and I was again reminded of the amazing difference her blood tasted compared to anyone else. It was beyond delicious, it nearly drove me crazy. I swallowed once, twice, three times. I felt myself getting hard, which always happened while feeding; it was an extremely heightening experience for all my senses. As much as I would love to inflict friction on my now hard as steel erection, I could never bring myself to sexually violating a human girl. Drinking their blood was a survival need for me and I could meet my sexual needs from any number of female vampires if I chose.

I knew I probably only had about another 30 to 60 seconds before she lost too much blood. Just as I was about to seal the wound with my tongue, she did something I never would have expected in the 109 years I have been in existence. Before I knew what was happening, she had her right hand covering the bulge in my pants. I quickly sealed the wound and held very still, my face still buried in her neck, mouth agape, eyes wide open. She moved her hand, slid her knees up around my hips and lifted her hips so that her center was pressed flush up against the bulge. The friction was incredible, but what the fuck was she doing? I couldn't think. The combination of the blood I had just consumed and my arousal being acknowledged was overwhelming. I couldn't function. I stayed frozen and silent in her neck, waiting. She started to move her hips slightly up and down and I lost it. I flew up off of her and across the room in 1 second, landing with both hands pressed up against the wall, my head down. I heard her shuffling on the bed and turned my head around to look at her. She was still on her back, knees lifted, but she had lifted herself up on her elbows. She looked terrified.

"I'm sorry…I…don't know…what came over me." She stuttered nervously. She looked scared, as if I would come over and finish her off. I couldn't form words to say to her. Fuck, I didn't even know her name. We barley exchanged 10 words in the 3 weeks I had held her captive, other than commands and telling her the rules.

"I could have killed you." I said finally. She sat up, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, but thought twice, and sat down.

"May I…please have a moment?" She asked quietly, gesturing to the bathroom. I nodded. She quickly walked past me, her scent as powerful as I have ever smelled her. She entered the bathroom and closed the door softly behind her.

I stayed frozen to my spot, both hands outstretched on the wall. My erection hadn't subsided. I listened. She was crying softly, trying hard not to make a sound, but of course I could hear through concrete walls, let alone a wooden door. I heard her body slide down the wall and pictured her sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, hiding her face. A couple of minutes went by and my pants were no longer straining to tear the seams. I sighed, then walked into the bathroom. She was exactly how I had pictured her and abruptly looked up, a look of pure terror on her face, again, as if I came in to murder her.

"Please, I'm sorry! I won't do anything like that ever again! Please don't!" She sobbed, her back pressed firmly against the wall, pushing backwards as if she was trying to get away from me. I walked over to her until I was standing directly in front of her. She was squeezing her eyes shut. I bent down, slid my left arm beneath her knees and my right arm behind her back and lifted her up. I walked her back over to the bed and gently laid her down, placing her head on a pillow.

"Sleep." I said, then I walked out of the room.

I sat in my small living room for what seemed like about 3 hours. The TV flashed brightly, but I had the sound turned all the way down. I stood up, clicked the TV off, and walked back over to the bedroom. She was sound asleep. I quietly walked up to the bed and stood over her, looking at her. She lay curled up in a ball. She looked about 20 or 21, long brown hair, brown eyes. She was actually quite beautiful. I wondered what her name was. What the fuck am I thinking? She's a human with whom I feed off of! I use her for her blood! She is nothing to me other than a means to feed. My eyes stayed fixed on her.

By 7:33 AM, her heart rate changed and she began to stir. I knew she would awake soon. I hadn't moved from my spot next to the bed, looking over her. She uncurled from her position, and stretched out on her side. The wife-beater rode up on her waist, exposing the skin on her side. The green shorts were also riding up, and I could see the curve of her ass peeking out from the bottom of the shorts. She stirred again and rolled onto her back. Her arms slid up above her head onto the pillow. My eyes were drawn to her wife-beater inching upward, now exposing her flat, tan stomach and little bellybutton. My eyes traveled up, oh God, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples were nearly visible beneath the thin white cotton. I was hard again.

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. She sat up and scurried backwards, pinning herself up against the headboard. Well, naturally, who wouldn't be freaked out if they awoke to someone standing over you, staring at you while you slept? I felt like an idiot. I stood still, but turned my head away from her.

"I didn't intend to startle you." I said coldly. She was quiet. I looked back at her and realized she had noticed my clearly visible erection through my pants. In 1 second, I turned myself around and flew out of the room, leaving her to herself. I'm sure the fast, inhuman movements always made her uncomfortable, but how could it get any worse now?

A few moments later, I ordered the girl to make herself something for breakfast. She ate silently. I needed her to be well nourished so that I could continue to drink from her. After breakfast, I tied her up as usual while I spent the afternoon out. I stopped in, untying her so she could eat lunch, and allowed her to shower and change clothing. Eventually, the sun began to set. I waited until she ate dinner before I tied one wrist to the bed post. Before I left, I dropped the remote to the bedroom TV beside her on the bed.

I couldn't wrap my head around what had happened the previous night and I was driving myself crazy trying to make sense out of any of it, so I chose to avoid thinking about it. I occupied myself by running into town and stopping a few places, a book store, a music store. Then I simply walked through the streets until everything was closed.

Well, by 11:55 PM, there was no more avoiding it. I needed to feed, badly. I arrived home and entered the bedroom. The girl sat up. She had been dozing and blinked the sleep from her eyes. I removed my shoes and routinely walked over to her, untied her, led her to the bathroom, and silently waited. She exited the bathroom and climbed onto the bed.

Tonight she wore a pair of white cotton shorts and another white wife-beater. Her skin was tan against the white, it looked so smooth. It was about 80 degrees and I realized I had forgotten to turn the AC on for her. I walked up to the bed and knelt between her legs. She laid there, eyes closed, breathing heavily, waiting. I leaned over her face and waited. She didn't open her eyes. I leaned down into her neck and bit. Again, she cried out in brief pain and her hands instinctively went up and pressed against my abdomen. She didn't push me away though, really, there was no point, and she knew that.

I marveled in the thick warmth flowing down my throat and felt my body react, my jeans beginning to tighten. My mind started to wander, and I thought of last night...her hand pressed against my crotch, the friction, her hips, sliding...oh God, I wanted it. I wanted her. I needed to feel it again.

I continued to drink. My knees started to slide down the bed, closer, closer, until my groin came flush up against her center. My left hand started to move downward, as if it had a mind of its own. It moved down her side, her hip, her leg. My fingers curled underneath her knee and I lifted it up, bringing myself tighter up against her. My hips started to glide in an upward and downward movement, grinding against her core, pressing the bulge in my jeans all over her white cotton shorts. I slid my tongue over her neck wound, sealing it, but still kept my face buried in her neck. I could hear her heartbeat racing. Then I felt her move. She lifted her other knee up and wrapped it around my hip, holding me against her. Oh my God, was this actually happening?

I pressed my hardness into her center, reveling in the friction, if only my jeans weren't restricting me. Then, as if she could read my mind, her hands started moving. She slid them down my abdomen, and they grasped the top of my jeans, her warm fingertips lying gently on my pelvis. I froze as she began unbuttoning my jeans. I let out a half gasp half moan as I realized what was happening. She started to push my jeans down. I helped, moving in inhuman speed to pull them off and toss them on the floor, and was back above her before she could take another breath, my face back up against her neck. With only my boxers restricting me now, the friction was mind-blowing. Grinding up against her center, I could feel the heat coming off of her. Her shorts were damp, I could smell her arousal.

There was no use, I was gone. My hands started to feel her, moving up her sides, underneath her wife-beater, along her ribcage. She let out a soft moan as my cool hands found her small breasts, gently groping them. My palms slid over her hardened nipples. I moved back down her body to them hem of her shorts. She lifted her ass up off the bed giving me permission. I lifted my head up a little and slowly peeled them off, she wasn't wearing anything underneath and I nearly came at the realization. Then, she arched her back slightly off the bed and pulled her wife-beater off, leaving herself fully exposed to me. She was perfect, other than the scars I had left all over her neck. I pulled my t-shirt off and lay on top of her warm body, her beautiful breasts pressing up against my cold, hard chest. The only thing separating us was my boxers and my cock was begging to escape. I continued to grind up against her. Then I heard her say, in the most erotic whisper,

"_What's your name_?"

I lifted my head up above her face. Our eyes hadn't met at all this entire time until now.

"_Edward_," I said, my black eyes burning into hers.

"_Edward_," she breathed, "_please, I need this…it's been so long._ _I need you to fuck me_."

I'm surprised I didn't tear her in two. I ripped my boxers off and slammed into her hot, wet center, hearing her yell,

"God yes!"

The way she said my name, whispered it, _pleaded _for me to fuck her, was the single hottest moment of my 109 years. I thrust in and out of her as she gasped beneath me, her fists grasping the bed sheets. Her legs spread open wide. I eyed her breasts jiggling up and down, up and down, with each thrust. I grabbed her by her right shoulder and flipped her over, quickly grasping her hips and pulling her back onto my cock. What a fucking beautiful ass on her, it jiggled slightly as I pounded into her. I reached around and grabbed both breasts in my hands. She was moaning loudly, it raw pleasure. Suddenly, she reached down in front of her between her legs and cupped my balls. I was so far gone, curling my hips into her, feral growls escaping my throat. Her heat, it was too much. I had never fucked a human woman and the heat was absolutely indescribable. I couldn't get enough. I found my hand sliding down her stomach, lower, lower, coming to rest on her swollen clit. I applied the slightest pressure there, and she started to quiver beneath me,

"Oh...oh _God_!" She screamed, I felt her pulse through her center and she started convulsing from the inside, squeezing around my cock. I growled loudly and my hips started to shake as I came. I continued to slide in and out of her until the sensation subsided and I stopped, still inside of her. I couldn't get enough of that heat, it was incredible. I had never felt this way before, it was sensory overload. To fuck after feeding? And to fuck a warm human? Unlike the cold, dead, female vampires I had been with, this was no comparison, she was no comparison.

I pulled out of her and fell next to her on the bed, as she lay down on her stomach, panting and quivering. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had just fucked a human woman and didn't even kill her in the process. And it was fucking amazing...fresh blood flowing through my body, a warm body beneath me. She was nearly scalding hot to the touch, especially between her legs.

Then my brain started to function again...what the fuck was she thinking? I kidnapped her, tied her up, used her, and practically tortured her. I couldn't take it anymore, it was driving me crazy. I normally do not speak to feeders any more than I have to, but this was unlike any other scenario.

I sat up in the blink of an eye, grabbed my pants off the floor and pulled them on, fastening my belt. I left my T-shirt and torn boxers lying on the floor. She saw me moving and took that moment to pull herself up and turn away from me. She wrapped her arms around her torso, and hunched over slightly. I walked around the bed, grabbed her wife-beater and shorts in one scoop and tossed them to her. I walked to the other side of the room as she dressed and came to a stop at the window, peering out into the night. I remained fixed there, arms crossed, looking out into the darkness. Once I knew she was dressed, I spoke,

"Come here." I commanded. There was a slight hesitation, but I heard her slowly stand up from the bed and walk towards me. She stopped beside me, to my right, still keeping her distance. With my arms still crossed, I slowly turned my head to look at her. She was scared. I could see it in her eyes. "What are you called?" I asked. She got a confused look on her face. "Your name." I said impatiently and a little louder than intended, "What is your name?" She swallowed once,

"Bella" She said softly.

"Well...Bella," it was strange acknowledging a feeder by their name, "I don't know whether you've lost your mind, or you are just stupid. Tell me...what is wrong with you?" Her mouth dropped open slightly and her eyebrows turned inward.

"Nothing is..._wrong_ with me!" She argued, "...but, other than food and water, humans have other needs too, you know!" She snapped loudly, frowning. I grabbed her throat with one hand, not hard enough to choke her, but with enough pressure to turn her around and pin her up against the glass window.

"Do _not_ raise your voice at me!" I scolded her. Her hands flew up, and she tried to remove my hand from around her neck. I let go after a second, my eyes still burning into hers. Her eyes started welling up with tears and I looked away.

She spoke again, "Look...I...I know I am not going anywhere. I'm probably going to be here until...until..." I knew what she was trying to say. Until I killed her. She sighed, not completing the sentence. "I might as well...make the best out of it." She said under her breath. If my hearing ability had been of a human, I probably wouldn't have been able to hear that last sentence. She took a quivering breath, and I turned back to face her. Two fat tears rolled down her cheeks. I stood there, looking at her, for the next 10 seconds. She avoided my glare. Then I reached towards her, causing her to flinch and back up against the window, but I only cupped her face between both my hands, and used my thumbs to gently wipe the tears from her eyes. Then I placed my left hand behind her onto the small of her back, and led her back to the bed. She silently climbed in and lay down.

"Rest now." I said, and turned. I started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Edward?" She said, causing me to stop in my tracks. Again, to be acknowledged by name by a feeder was somewhat disturbing, it caught me off guard. I turned to look at her. She sat up on her elbows, her eyes still watery.

"Why do you do that?" She asked. I stared blankly at her, "Why do you act as if you want to hurt me or punish me, and then suddenly…you're kind to me? Like yesterday, when you carried me to the bed, and then now, when you touched my face like that. You were…gentle, and kind. I don't understand."

Hell, I didn't understand myself. This human confused me. She made me do things without even thinking. Why _was_ I kind to her like that? I shouldn't be. I needed her to fear me. This is why, when I speak to her, I use aggression so that she won't forget where she is and who she belongs to. She needs to realize that she _would_ be punished or hurt if she broke my rules. I suddenly realized, I didn't _want_ to hurt her. I couldn't explain it in my own head, let alone, to this girl. I sighed and ran my fingers through my messy bronze hair.

"Just lie down now, you need to rest." I said, avoiding the question. As I walked out the door and into the hallway, I quickly flipped the switch to the air conditioner on.


	2. Chapter 2

The Feeder

___Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous._

_Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.  
><em> 

I walked into my living room. My hands immediately flew up to my head, my fingers grasping my messy hair. I paced back and forth. I needed to get a grip on myself! So many thoughts were swimming through my head, and I desperately needed to sort them out. I needed to go for a run. I did my best thinking while I ran. I burst outside and took off through the thick, dark woods. I would have been a blur to the human eye.

I knew of vampires who raped their victims, in fact, many of them did. My family and I were not like that. We held them captive for long periods of time and used them for their blood continuously so that we could minimize the number of casualties involved within the city. The longer we prolonged our victim, the fewer we would have to capture and eventually kill. Others would catch and drink from their victims, immediately killing them, sometimes raping the females in the process. Those were the true monsters. My family and I wouldn't dream of forcing ourselves onto our victims sexually. Not that any of my family would want to as each of them were married to each other. I was the only "single" one in our group. Sex with a vampire was intense. This is why I always assumed committing the act with a human would include killing the victim at the same time since a vampire's strength would clearly overpower the human's. I guess I was wrong.

Shit, what have I done? Did I force myself onto her? No, I didn't. She...she...wanted it. Oh God, why am I justifying this? This is ridiculous. It was wrong, plain and simple. It never should have happened. Why did I even _let_ it happen? There was something, different, about this girl. Her blood, her smell, my mind didn't work right around her. My judgment was clouded around her.

I ran until the sun began to rise. Bella would be waking soon. Oh great, I suddenly realized, I forgot to tie her up. It wouldn't be difficult to track her scent and bring her back, but if she reached town, it would be much more difficult covering up the story to whomever she would speak to. Shit, I really didn't feel like killing witnesses today.

A few miles from my cabin, her beautiful scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I reached my cabin around 8:00 AM. Her scent was strong, so she couldn't have gotten far. Unless...was she still asleep inside? I quickly entered my house and stopped in my tracks. Bella sat on the sofa, freshly showered, in a pair of cut-off denim shorts and yellow tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. She was flipping channels on the TV. When I burst through the door, she dropped the remote, startled. She quickly stood up, froze, then sat back down.

"I...uh...hope it's OK that I showered." She said nervously, her fingers fumbling around on her lap. I walked toward her, my footsteps thumping loudly on the hardwood floor. She moved her hands to her sides, bracing herself against the sofa cushions and biting into her bottom lip. She thought I was going to hurt her. For what, for showering? I stopped directly in front of her, looking down at her. She wouldn't meet my gaze. I reached toward her, placed my fingers lightly under her chin, and gently tilted her face up to me. Her chocolate eyes finally met my scarlet eyes. I took my thumb, touched it to her bottom lip, and gently pulled it away from her teeth. She left teeth marks. I had the urge to run my thumb back and fourth over that plump bottom lip, but I restrained myself.

"Why didn't you run away?" I asked her quietly, trying to ignore the sound of her racing heart. She didn't respond,

I slowly crouched down to her level. She turned her head away from me and my hand lost contact with her chin. I wanted it back, her warm skin on my cold skin. It was strangely appealing. I still didn't understand though, every other human I used to feed from was warm to the touch, but it never seemed to appeal to me, until now, with her, Bella.

She swallowed, then said, "You told me, back when you...brought me here...that there was no use in running because you would...track me down." She said, her voice quivering. She was choosing her words very carefully, as if she was afraid of angering me. What she said was correct, I explained this in the rules. I remember the conversation very clearly. She had just woken up in my cabin from eventually losing consciousness after my first feeding in the woods. I had her wrists tied to the bed post. She was terrified, naturally, bursting into tears, desperately pleading for me not to hurt her. It surprised me she was coherent enough to listen. It was the same set of rules and explanations I recited to all of my feeders:

"This is where you will reside now. You will remain tied up when I am gone. When I am present, I will untie you but do not bother trying to run away because I _will_ catch you. Do not underestimate a vampire's speed. If something occurs to cause you to run without my immediate knowledge, I will track you by your scent and find you. If you make contact with anybody, both you and they will be killed. You are to remain well nourished as I will be taking your blood every evening."

As I sat there, crouched down in front of her, my front door opened and Alice walked in carrying armfuls of grocery bags. Bella jumped.

"Time to restock!" Alice said cheerfully, lying the bags on my kitchen counter. She turned toward us in the attached living room and frowned. She cleared her throat,

"Um, can I talk to you outside, _dear brother_?" Alice and I knew not to call each other by our first names in front of our human feeders. Little did she know, I had already willingly given that information up to Bella the previous night. I followed Alice outside.

"Edward, why are you staring at that girl as if you want to eat her alive?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I was asking her a question." I replied. I heard Bella shuffling around inside. It sounded like she was putting the groceries away.

"She's lasted pretty long, this one. I mean, for _you_." She said, raising her eyebrows. "I'm sure it won't be long now." She said turning to leave. I watched her gain speed and disappear into the forest.

I looked up at the sky. The sun shone brightly and the temperature was steadily increasing. There was still a slight breeze though. I'm sure the girl could use some fresh air. I walked inside to find her rummaging through the refrigerator, her back to me, making room for the new groceries. She was almost done. I stood there silently behind her. She was barefoot, my eyes ran up her smooth, toned legs, up to the edges of the cut-off shorts. Man, those were short shorts. God, her ass was perfect, so tight. Jesus Edward, control your thoughts! She finished, closed the refrigerator door, turned around and let out a short scream, her hand covering her heart. I was standing right in front of her and she hadn't even heard me come in.

"Put some shoes on, we're going outdoors." I said to her, and walked back outside. She appeared a few minutes later wearing a pair of sporty white tennis shoes. She walked onto the porch and stopped beside me, leaving about 4 feet of distance between us. A few seconds went by and she hadn't moved.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I said impatiently, gesturing out into the clearing in front of my cabin.

"What should I do?" She asked, her palms turning upwards at her sides,

"What did you used to do outdoors? Walk, run, hike? Do what you want!" I said rather loudly.

"Well, I always used to run. My ex-boyfriend was a trainer and got me interested in lifting and running."

"So let's run." I said, stepping off the porch step and starting into a slow jog. Her eyes widened and she complied, following me. The pace was excruciatingly slow for me, but she seemed comfortable with it. After about 15 minutes, I picked up my pace from a jog to a run and she did the same. I listened to the crunching of leaves and sticks beneath her feet, her breathing increasing, her heartbeat quickening. About an hour later, she started to slow down. We came to a stop in a large clearing sprinkled with wildflowers.

"I'm sorry..." She said, bending over, her hands on her knees, "It's been 3 weeks since I've run, my stamina isn't what it used to be." She said, trying to catch her breath. I stood still and watched her. She had tiny beads of sweat along her forehead. She stayed bent at the waist trying to even her breathing. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her back,

"Sit." I told her, seating myself down on the soft, mossy ground. She plopped down to my left, finally getting some control of her breath. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. The sunlight washed across her face. She started running her hands over the moist ground, brushing her fingers through the long grass blades. Then she leaned back and laid down, her hands behind her head. She looked up at the sky.

"It's been a while since I could enjoy the sunlight." She said, closing her eyes. I watched her, wondering what she was thinking about. She licked her lips. Damn it, I should have thought to bring a water bottle along for her. I needed to get her back to the cabin so she could drink and replenish.

"We need to get back, you need water." I said, grabbing her by her forearm and standing us up. She grimaced at my tight grasp. I immediately released her arm. What the fuck is the matter with me? I needed to be careful with her, she was just a human. If I wasn't careful, I could break her.

"Wait," she said, her beautiful chocolate eyes melting into mine, "that's a long run back, can't we rest longer?" God, those big doe eyes almost made my knees weak. But she needed water, otherwise she may not be in very good condition for me to feed off of her tonight.

"Come here," I said, reaching my arms out to her. She walked toward me, reluctantly. I led her around my back and gently placed her arms around my neck. I heard her breath hitch. Her hands splayed out on my chest over my T-shirt. Then I crouched down slightly, swung my forearms around the backs of her knees and lifted her up onto my back. Sensory overload. Her hands on my chest, her legs wrapped around my waist, her breasts pressed up against my back, her breath on the back of my neck. Stay in control Edward! Snap out of it!

"Hold on tight." I told her. Her arms gripped around me, and I took off at full speed.

We were back at my cabin within minutes. I placed her softly on the ground, disappointed in the loss of warm contact.

"Wow!" She breathed. I turned to look at her. Her hair was wind-blown, cheeks pink. "That was...amazing!" I turned away from her and grinned.

Bella drank an entire bottle of water and made herself lunch. She spent the rest of the afternoon doing laundry in my tiny laundry room at the back of the cabin. As I sat in the armchair in my living room, flipping through a sports-car magazine, she brought out a full laundry basket and started to fold it on the couch. I noticed some of my clothes were included in the basket. As she was neatly folding a pair of my gray boxer briefs, she noticed me staring at her.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind." She said, nodding toward the pile of T-shirts and boxers, then grabbing out a pair of my jeans, "I needed a full load, so I added yours."

"That's fine." I said. I couldn't stop staring at her. She daintily folded one thing after another making a neat little pile of her own T-shirts, tanks, shorts, and cotton underwear. She looked content. How can that be? She is trapped here, with a monster that uses her for her blood, and will eventually kill her.

I watched her stack the clean laundry back into the basket and bend down to pick it up. That ass, it was practically peeking out of those shorts. I felt something tighten up in the pit of my stomach. She walked the basket into the bedroom and, a few minutes later, I heard the shower turn on. 15 minutes later, she appeared, this time wearing a pair of red cotton shorts and fitted pink T-shirt with red print.

She made herself something to eat for dinner and I took that time to take a cool shower myself. All I could think about while I was taking my shower, was _her_ in the shower, with hot soapy water running down her naked body. Have I lost my mind? Why do I keep having these inappropriate thoughts about this girl? I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist, covering my huge hard-on.

I walked to the bedroom, over to the dresser, and pulled out a pair of plaid lounge pants. I skipped the shirt, and walked barefoot into the living room. Bella was curled up in a ball, asleep on the couch. The TV was on, the remote dangling from her hand. It was 9:30 PM. I knew she had to be exhausted from our run today. She had been cooped up for weeks, naturally she'd be worn out. I walked over to her, carefully took the remote from her hand and placed it on the end table. Then I gently scooped her up. Her warm cheek pressed against my bare shoulder. I carried her to the bedroom, laid her down, and covered her up with the comforter. She sighed and curled up onto her side, snuggling into the pillow. I sat on the opposite end of the bedroom in a leather desk chair.

10:30 ticked by, 11:30, 12:30, 1:30. I let out a low growl. I was so goddamn thirsty. I needed to drink, but I wanted to let her rest. Couldn't I give her one night's worth of comfortable, uninterrupted sleep? I needed to try. I could go one day without her blood, I'm not that weak. 2:30 passed. 2:35, 2:40, I stood up. So, fucking, thirsty. I started to pace the bedroom.

I can do this, just leave her alone, let her sleep in peace for once. I needed to get away from her scent. I walked into the hallway, the living room, the kitchen, my hand hit the front doorknob. Can't. I turned and was back in the bedroom in a flash, on the bed hovering over her sleeping form, my hands on either side of her head, my knees on either side of her hips. She was deeply sound asleep. My entire body shook, my teeth were bared. I couldn't even imagine how she would've reacted if she had opened her eyes to the sight in front of her. Need it, need it, need it, _so thirsty_, _need it, need it, neeeeeeeeed it! _My hands grabbed her head, tilted it to the side, and my teeth sunk into her neck.

Her scream was ear-splitting. She was instantly awake and clawing at my chest, kicking underneath me. My hands instinctively pinned her wrists down and my legs tightened down on top hers to stop the fight. I swallowed the warm blood, just feeling the burning relief slide down my throat. Soooo good. She was crying hysterically, her efforts to stop me subsiding. I swallowed and swallowed, my mind beginning to revert back to its normal state. I was no longer consumed by my thirst. I knew I had taken my limit and sealed the wound. My eyes widened, what had I just done? I was frozen in the same position, above her body, pinning her down, as she gasped for air in between cries. I was off of her in an instant, and watched her frantically crawl off the bed and run to the opposite end of the bedroom. She backed up against the corner and slid down into a sobbing ball. She was in hysterics.

"Why...why did you...I don't," She choked out, "Couldn't you have..._warned me_...or something?" She wailed. This was bad, I didn't like this. She was terrified, I didn't like this at all. I didn't want her to feel this way, I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't _want_ to hurt her! I needed to change this. Before she could blink her eyes again, I was kneeling down in front of her, gathering her in my arms. She started to push against my chest, trying to get away from me. "No! Get away from me! Get away!" She cried.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm sorry, please, I didn't mean to frighten you, please, come here. I'm sorry." I said, my hands encircling her waist. She finally stopped struggling and allowed me to pull her close to me. I held her against my bare chest, feeling her tears falling on my skin. I smoothed her hair down and gently cupped the back of her head, leaning my cheek up against the top of her head. My other hand was around her waist, holding her to me. I whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over. We sat there, on the floor, until she stopped shaking, and eventually, she pulled back and looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I'd like to sleep now." She said, her voice hoarse from crying. I released her from my hold and allowed her to climb back into bed. I stood up and she turned on her side, away from me. I was appalled with myself.

The next six days were a blur to me. Bella avoided me at all costs. She wouldn't look at me or speak to me. She was on edge, startled at the slightest of my movements. I didn't have to tie her up anymore. She wasn't going to try to escape. I came and went, leaving her alone in the house, always returning to feed before midnight. She was always anticipating it now, more than ever. And she cried when I fed from her, just like she used to when I first brought her here. She only let me hold her afterward on that one single night, when I was too weak to resist her and took from her while she slept, traumatizing her. I was a coward.

After I'd drink from her, I'd try to comfort her, I'd _want_ to comfort her. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and apologize over and over, but she'd push me away and go sit in the bathroom alone. I watched her sleep at night. She'd toss and turn, sometimes talk. She'd call out in distress in her dreams. Once for her mother, and once for someone named Jacob. But mostly just pleaded for me to stop attacking her.

I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't know what to do. By now, I would have killed my human feeder, and start over with a new one. _I just couldn't bring myself to do it. _I didn't want to. I wanted her here with me. Not just to feed off of. I wanted to make her smile, I wanted to hear her voice, look into her eyes, feel her skin. God, I was so fucked up.

The next day, I decided I needed to clear my head of everything that was going on. I had to get out of the house and focus my mind on something else for a while. She was in the shower when I quickly changed clothes and took off running full speed, North. I reached my destination in about 45 minutes. A cabin, similar to mine, stood in a clearing.

"Emmett," I said in a normal speaking tone. A second later, the front door opened, and my brother walked out.

"Little brother! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He said grinning, jogging up to me and playfully punching me in the shoulder.

"I needed to get out of the house. Do you want to run to the beach?" I said. He turned over his shoulder toward his house, and said,

"Hear that Rose? I'll be back later." He said, scooping up a football laying in his yard, and we started to run West.

Once we arrived at the secluded stretch of beach along the Pacific Ocean, we started to toss the football back and forth. We talked about Alice's "birthday" party coming up in a few weeks and Emmett told me a story that Carlisle had told him about involving an incident that had happened at the hospital where our father works. Then Emmett told me about how Rose wanted to build an additional bathroom in their cabin since their feeder needed to shower and she was sick of sharing.

"Say, are you still on that same one?" Emmett asked, referring to Bella. I nodded. "Wow, she's lasted longer than most, what's the deal?"

"I don't know man. She's...different."

"What do you mean" He asked, kicking over a piece of dead drift wood. God, I really didn't want to go here right now. I needed to clear my mind of this! I sighed,

"Her scent, her blood, it tastes...different...better, I guess." I mumbled. Emmett raised one eyebrow. "Let's head back." I said quickly, avoiding that topic.

We ran back to his cabin and saw that Alice and Jasper had stopped by for a visit. They lived closer to Rose and Emmett than I did. Alice and Rose were sitting on the porch swing, Jasper was leaning up against the porch rail.

"Edward!" Said Alice, "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" She said swinging her feet.

"Just needed to get out." I said.

"So what's new?" She asked cheerfully.

"Dude's still got that same girl back at his place, the brunette." Emmett said, tossing the football onto the ground, same spot he found it earlier. I could have punched him in the face.

"Seriously Edward?" Alice asked.

"That must be a new record for you." Rose said snidely.

"Good for you man." Jasper said.

"Edward says she tastes different." Emmett continued on. I clenched my fists, he needed to shut the fuck up.

"How so?" Jasper asked. All three of them were staring at me. I rubbed the back of my neck, not quite knowing what to say. I wouldn't meet any of their gazes.

"Look...I don't know...just drop it, okay?" I said irritably. They were all silent, staring at me, frowning. "I've got to get going." I said, turning away from their glaring red eyes.

"Edward." Rose said sternly. I turned to look at her. She stood up from the porch swing, walked down the steps, and directly up to me. She was almost as tall as me and we stood face to face, mere inches apart. Her eyes burned into mine, "You _wouldn't_?" She whispered.

Alice gasped, standing up from the swing, realizing what Rose was insinuating. A second later, something clicked in both guys' heads and Emmett took a step closer to me,

"Dude," he started, his eyes wide, "are you hittin' that?" He asked at last, saying what was clearly on everybody's minds. I didn't respond immediately, but after two many seconds of uncomfortable silence, all I could say to Emmett was,

"Fuck you."

Before I knew it, I was on the ground, blond hair hanging directly in my face, a hand wrapped tightly around my throat. Rose had knocked me off my feet, pinning me to the ground. I swung my right arm around, grabbed the arm she held me with, and violently yanked her off of me. Emmett quickly interfered, wrapping his big arms around his wife's arms so that she couldn't go after me again.

"Wait wait wait." Said Alice, quickly running down the steps and up to me as I stood up, "Is that even _possible_, without _killing_ the girl?" She asked, not directly to me, but to the group in general. I started to brush the dirt off my jeans. I could feel Rose's burning glare. Then, Jasper stepped up,

"It actually is possible." He said calmly. Jasper was older than all of us, and had the most knowledge of our kind. We all turned to look at him. "If a vampire has consumed blood, he is satiated, he is in control. If he is thirsty, he is weak, almost powerless to control his urges, and there would be no way. The thirst would overpower the mind, therefore, giving in to all strength control." This made sense to me. I had fed off of her right before...things took a turn. My mind was aware of what I was doing, and, subconsciously, I maintained enough control to avoid hurting, or killing her. All four of their heads turned to look at me at the same time.

"Edward," Alice started, "did you take advantage of that girl?" Alice asked me in a stern voice. I heard Rose let out a low growl, Emmett tightened his hold on her. I closed my eyes. After a long pause, I finally spoke,

"You wouldn't understand."

"Edward, how_ could_ you?" Rose yelled, "We're not _like_ that! We aren't monsters like the rest of them! You _disgust_ me!" She finally broke free of Emmett's grip and stormed into her house, slamming the door behind her. We all knew Rose's sensitivity to the sexual assault of women. It happened to her when she was human, traumatizing her to this day. Alice stood, a hand covering her mouth, staring at me. Jasper stared at the ground. Emmett just shook his head, then said,

"Dude, we're not done here." Then he jogged into his cabin to find Rose. I blocked out the sound of their talking inside. Alice turned to Jasper,

"Jasper, I need a moment with my brother. I'll meet you at home later." She said gesturing me to follow her into the woods. I didn't know what else to do, so I followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Feeder

___Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous._

_Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.  
><em> 

We ran a few minutes South, then stopped in the middle of a large cluster of pine trees.

"What's going on Edward?" Alice asked, concern in her voice. I couldn't avoid it any longer. I crouched down to the ground, head down, and sighed. Both hands went into my hair. How do I even start? I trusted my sister, and I knew she wouldn't judge me, but it didn't make this any easier. Alice waited patiently for me to collect my thoughts.

"It happened just over a week ago." I started quietly, my hands still buried in my hair. Alice remained silent, waiting for me to continue. I lifted my head up and looked at her,

"Alice, she messed my head up." I said a little louder, and slightly frantic. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, kneeling down beside me on the ground. I could tell by Alice's face, she was wracking her brain trying to figure it out. I let out another long sigh,

"She...did something." I paused, not quite sure how to describe it. After all, Alice was my sister, I didn't want to get into too much detail. There's nothing like having your sister hear 'she grabbed my raging hard-on while I drank from her and then we screwed like rabbits the following day'. It's not really something a sibling wants to picture in their head. "She...provoked me...and I...reciprocated." I said at last. Alice stared at me.

"She provoked you?' Alice asked, "Why would she do that?"

"I don't _know_!" I yelled, standing up. I wasn't yelling at Alice, but at my state of confusion over the whole ordeal. "All I know is that I never should have let it happen! The second she...showed what she was interested in...I lost my mind! I can't think straight around her now!"

"So..._it_ happened?" Alice asked, trying to confirm what she was already thinking.

"Yes,_ it_ happened!" I said standing up, "Right after I drank from her, and it was fucking amazing." Shit, I didn't mean to say that last part out loud.

"But she...provoked you? Like...she instigated it? So it was mutual, you didn't force her?"

"No, I didn't force her. But I let it happen, and I cannot fucking deal with it now." I said, starting to pace back and forth. Alice walked up to me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Edward," she started, putting her hands on both my shoulders, "you need to give yourself a break." I wouldn't look at her. "These feeders are in a very vulnerable position when we capture them. Both their minds and their bodies." That actually made sense. I listened closely to her.

"Think about the life you took her away from. I'm sure she had a family, maybe a boyfriend, a job. She probably had a fulfilling life. Then, instantly, it's all taken away from her, and all she has...is you."

She was right. I was the only one Bella had now. Whatever Bella's needs were, I provided.

By the time I arrived home, the sun was starting to set. I entered my house to find Bella standing at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes from her dinner. She had already changed into her sleep clothes, a black cotton night dress. It had thin straps and a little lace modestly trimmed the bottom hem which touched just above her knees. She wore black crew socks. Her hair was pulled up loosely, some of it falling out around her face.

She jumped when I walked through the doorway, but didn't say anything, just finished placing the last dish on the rack to dry. She dried her hands on a towel and started to walk toward the bedroom.

"Bella," I said to her, stopping her in her tracks, "please come here." She slowly turned and walked into the living room where I stood. She stood directly in front of me, about three feet away. I stared at her, she stared at the floor. Then, I dropped down onto both my knees and I heard a brief gasp escape her lips. I quickly grabbed both her hands,

"Bella, I need you to listen to me. I need you to understand something. Last week, when you were asleep, and I...woke you up..." I couldn't bring myself to revisit the details, "That will never happen again. OK? I will never ever let that happen again. I swear to you. Please understand that...please. Tell me you understand. Tell me you believe me."

She looked down at me on the floor, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Why?" She said softly. I didn't know what she was questioning.

"Why what?" I asked her.

"Why does it even matter? You can take my blood whenever and however you want. I don't have a choice. If you want my blood in the middle of the night, and I am asleep, you'll take it." She said in a powerless tone.

"No." I said sternly, rising from the floor and leading us both to the white leather couch. I sat beside her, facing her. Her warm hands were still in mine. "I don't want it to be like that. I want to make this as easy as possible for you. This is your life now and I want to make it comfortable for you. I took everything away from you when I brought you here. So, I want to give you anything I can to make this new life...tolerable for you."

She frowned at me. "I don't understand. Why would you want to do that?" She asked. I reached forward and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered slightly.

"Bella..." I started, "I think..." I couldn't quite believe I was going to admit this, "I think...I need you." She stared at me, her eyes darting back and forth between both my red eyes, "There's something...different about you. Your smell, the taste of your blood...I am obsessed by it, I crave it. I want it, always. And the desire is only getting stronger. I need you to be here with me, to provide to me. In return, I want to provide for you."

She swallowed, her eyes wide.

"I want us to have an understanding. Since you will be providing me with your blood, you must tell me what I can do for you to make your life here bearable. And I am not just speaking of food, water, shelter...I want you to tell me what I can provide to bring you...happiness." Her eyes started to well up with tears. I brought my left hand up to cup her face and she pressed her cheek into my palm. "Do you understand what I am telling you?" I asked her softly. She nodded her head, a tear spilled over and dripped down my hand.

Bella sat on the living room sofa for the rest of the evening. She leaned against the black and white print throw pillow reading a book she had found on my bookshelf in the bedroom. I took a shower, put on a pair of black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, then sat on the living room armchair with a magazine. By 10:00 PM, Bella was yawning. I glanced over my magazine at her and saw her put her book down on the end table. She straightened up and started to fidget.

"Um...before I go to sleep...can you...?" She didn't finish, but I was up instantly and beside her on the sofa. She wanted me to feed from her now, so she wouldn't have to stay awake. It was somewhat early, and my thirst was admissible, but I was certainly not opposed to compromising, and starting earlier. Bella looked around, then leaned back against the leather sofa, "Is here OK?" She wondered. I nodded, and started to feel my body react to the anticipation of her blood hitting the back of my throat. She adjusted herself comfortably on the backrest, and closed her eyes.

I shifted toward her and her body immediately tensed up, her eyes squeezing tight. I hated that I caused her so much fear. I placed the palm of my hand softly on the side of her scarred neck, then ran it over her collarbone, down her shoulder and arm, and rested it on her clenched fist. I took both my hands and lifted her hand, gently prying her fingers open. Then I brought it up to my face and placed it tenderly on my forehead, and ran it down over the bridge of my nose, then over across my cheek bone, and across my jaw. I wanted her to be comfortable with me, to get to know me. If I would be so close in proximity to her, I wanted there to be no surprises. She needed familiarity to help eliminate the tension I caused her. She opened her eyes and I felt her move her fingers.

I dropped my hands and she continued to explore the structure of my face with her hand, bringing her other hand up to join it. The warmth on my cold skin was soothing. I closed my eyes and felt her fingertips glide over my eyebrows, across my forehead, then down my temples and jawline. I let my mouth part slightly as the tips of her fingers touched my lips with caution. Then, she bravely used her pointer and middle finger to graze over my bottom teeth. She was curious, I could tell. I opened my mouth wider for her, baring my teeth. They were shaped normally, no obnoxious fangs, but extremely sharp. In fact, I didn't want her to cut herself accidentally,

"Be careful." I murmured, tenderly grasped her wrists and bringing them down. She blushed and I suddenly got a powerful urge to sink my teeth into her. Her blood, God, it smelled so divine. It was calling to me, I had to have it. Take it easy Edward! Do not attack her! I licked my lips and leaned forward. I heard her heartbeat speed up. She closed her eyes and swallowed, as my face went into her neck.

I bit into her flesh, and she cried out in pain, her hands rising up to my chest, initially trying to push me away, but then just settling onto the fabric of my t-shirt. The blood was amazing, I wanted to devour every drop I could. I felt my hands come up and grasp her by her shoulders, pulling her tighter to my mouth. Then I felt myself shifting my weight, to provide myself more leverage. I had her pressed up against the back of the couch. I swallowed and swallowed, deep growls escaping my throat as I became completely engrossed. I needed to stop soon, or she would lose too much. I took 30 more seconds to lap up all I could, and then closed the wound and pulled away from her.

She quickly sat forward on the couch. Her cheeks were wet with tears. Then I noticed the red marks on both her bare shoulders. I had been grabbing onto her too tightly without even realized it. Damn it Edward!

"Are you OK?" I asked bringing my hands up to her shoulders. She flinched away from me. I couldn't accept this. She needed consolation, obviously, she was upset. But she wouldn't accept it from me. There was nobody else that could give it to her, so she would _have_ to accept it from me, for her own well-being. I reached out to her again and carefully placed my cool hands on top of the red hand-prints I had left there. I lightly caressed them.

"_I'm sorry_." I whispered. She stared at the floor. Her face was somber. I hated that she was hurting. I brought my hands up to her damp cheeks and held her face in them. I leaned forward so that my face was directly in front of hers, and softly pressed my forehead against her forehead. "_I'm sorry_." I whispered again, tilting my chin inward, and placing a delicate kiss directly on her lips. She gasped and her eyes opened wide. I quickly backed away from her. I don't know what came over me. What would cause me to do that? Get a grip on yourself Edward, you're acting stupidly again, doing things without thinking!

"I'm sorry," I said for a third time, "I wasn't thinking...I'm sorry." I stuttered.

"It's...it's OK." She responded. She stood up and took a few steps toward the bedroom. Then turned over her shoulder toward me and said, "Goodnight Edward."

I looked at her, marveling in the warmth that still lingered on my lips, and said "Goodnight Bella."

An hour went by, and I could still hear her tossing and turning in bed. I stood up from my spot on the sofa and walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Bella, are you OK?" I asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yes." I heard her say meekly. I didn't believe her. She couldn't sleep, something was bothering her.

"What can I do to help you sleep?" I asked taking a few steps into the room, approaching the bed where she lay. I looked over her slight form, noticing the marks on her arms had developed into blue bruises.

"Bella, your arms. Do they hurt?" I asked, sitting down beside her. She sat up in bed.

"A little." She admitted, wrapping her arms around herself. Great fucking job Edward. I thought to myself. "Do you have any ibuprofen?" She asked, turning to face me.

"No, but I can go get some. The grocery store in town is open 24 hours."

"No no, I don't want you to have to go all the way to town in the middle of the night."

"Bella, it's no problem, really." I said standing up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back down, sitting on the bed. Oh my God, her touch, her warmth, it astonished me, it practically made me delirious.

"No, just stay." She said. Was she telling me to stay here and not go to the store, or stay by her, near her? This girl sent my mind spinning.

"What can I do to help?" I asked her, bringing my hand up to her shoulder, gently tracing my fingertips around the bruises. She still held my other hand in hers. She shivered. I didn't mean to cause her chills.

"Do you have a heating pad?" She asked. I shook my head, no. I made a mental note to pick up both ibuprofen and a heating pad first thing tomorrow morning. Bella sighed. "I'll be OK." She said, releasing my hand and laying back down on the pillow.

"No, let me do something." I said urgently, trying to think of something. She thought heating it would help..."What if you took a hot shower?" I suggested. She looked at me, with those big brown eyes.

"I'm pretty tired. Maybe a bath instead?" She said, starting to sit up again.

"Of course, but let me." I told her, standing up and walking to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and filled the porcelain tub with hot water. I didn't have any bath bubbles. I added this to my growing mental shopping list. Maybe I could take Bella along to the store so that she could choose her favorite scent. Wait! What am I talking about? I can't take her out! That would be a huge risk. She could try to signal for help somehow, or someone would recognize her and then I would have to murder someone. Jesus Edward, start thinking logically! I scolded myself.

I walked out of the bathroom and stopped in my tracks. Bella was standing next to the window, in front of the closet, her back to me, holding a bathrobe, completely naked. The contour of her ass was stunning in the moonlit room. The taught muscles in her back moved and stretched, her hair sweeping along her shoulder blades as she slipped the robe on, tying it closed. She turned around and froze when she saw me staring at her. She blushed again, and I nearly pounced on her. I flew across the room with the intention of tearing the robe off her body and groping every inch of her nakedness. But I stopped abruptly, directly in front of her. I was shaking from head to toe.

"Edward, are you OK?" She asked, startled at my sudden maneuver. I quickly turned away from her, hiding my growing hardness underneath my thin lounge shorts. My hands flew up to my hair. Stay in control Edward, cool it!

"Yes, I'm OK. I'm sorry for startling you." I managed to say, still facing away from her. "The bath is ready."

"Thank you." She said, stepping around me and walking into the bathroom, softly shutting the door behind her.

I burst into the living room, pacing frantically. What the fuck is going _on_ with me? This girl was consuming every part of me. She was in control of my mind _and_ my body, and I don't even think she realizes it. What the fuck am I supposed to do? I am losing control! I stormed outside, picking up a fallen tree branch and hurling it across the forest, hearing it tear through the brush and land several yards away. A heard a few animals scampering off in the distance at the sudden disturbance. I took off running.

I ran and ran, ignoring the fact that I was barefoot, it didn't matter. I had no idea what direction I was running in. I focused on the moonlit tree-trunks whipping past me, the snapping of sticks and brush beneath my feet, the wind violently blowing through my hair. I wasn't paying attention to how long I ran, but before I knew it, I was standing in front of a cabin. Emmett and Rose's house.

"Shit." I breathed, bending over, leaning my hands against my knees. Why I ended up here, I had no idea.

"I hear ya brother." Said Emmett, walking out, and down the porch steps. "Talk to me man."

Emmett and I ran East into town and walked through the city. I was still barefoot and got some strange looks from the few people that were still out this late at night. I told Emmett everything. From the night Bella touched me, to the following night when I let things go too far, to the night I terrorized her in her sleep, to tonight, when I nearly ravaged her. I also told him what Alice had said about the situation.

"Alice knows her shit man. She should, she has a Master's in Psychology." He said, "I wish I could tell you what to do, but I really don't know. All I know is, I remember my head getting messed up like that after I met Rose." I raised my eyebrows at him. "I hate to say it man, but you have some serious feelings for this girl. Human or not, you're falling for her." I stared at my brother, turning that around in my head. Jesus fucking Christ. Emmett wasn't done yet,

"Hey, I want to ask you one thing, but I will fucking kill you if you ever mention this to Rose." I nodded my head. "What was it like man...with a human? How would you describe that shit?" He asked.

All I could say was, "There are no words man...there are _no_ words." I replied, slowing shaking my head, not bothering to wipe the huge grin from my face.


	4. Chapter 4

The Feeder

___Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous._

_Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.__  
><em>_  
><em>_  
><em>**Chapter notes: Thank you to all who have read so far! I originally planned to update once a week, but I had a decent amount of members who subscribed to update alerts and made the story a favorite all within the same day I published it, so I decided to add one more chapter as a "thank you"! Also, see my profile for a music playlist for The Feeder. Play the songs during or after reading the chapter.**

By the time I had arrived home, it was 3:00 AM and Bella was sound asleep. I took a quick shower since my feet were blackened from running around barefoot. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked over to the dresser. I found a pair of black boxers and a white t-shirt. I glanced back at Bella's sleeping form, then quickly dropped the towel and put the clothes on.

I walked over to the edge of the bed and looked her over. She had changed into new pajamas after her bath. She wore an over-sized sleep t-shirt, white, with red sleeves, a big number 9 printed in red on the front. I gently touched the edge of each sleeve and peeked at her shoulders underneath. They were still blue, but the hot bath must have helped alleviate the pain since she was able to fall asleep.

Why did I have a strange urge to lie down in bed beside her? Certainly, if she woke up and saw me there, she would be frightened. I couldn't forgive myself if I frightened her again. But I could usually tell when she was starting to wake up, her heart rate and breathing would change. Maybe I could get away with it.

I walked to the other end of the king size bed, and crawled on top of the comforter. I lay down on my left side, facing her. I watched her breathing steadily. She looked so peaceful, it made me feel good. I bet she was so warm under those sheets. I wanted to feel the warmth from her body heat beneath those sheets. I carefully lifted the comforter and sheet and pulled it down with the intention of crawling underneath and covering myself up. Bad idea. I saw her bare legs, so smooth. The night shirt was hiked up around her hips, showing her pink cotton panties, a tiny bow at the top. Her stomach peeked out from beneath the shirt, exposing the very bottom of her bellybutton.

A low groan came from somewhere within my throat. I was hardening at each inch I looked at her. It didn't help that when I was aroused, her smell was about ten times as potent. Venom filled my mouth. Oh God, I needed to stay in control. I covered her body back up with the blankets and stayed above the covers, hindering the temptation.

I watched her sleeping until the sun rose and her heart-rate started to change around 8:00 AM. She would awake soon. I carefully sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed to get out.

"Edward?" I heard behind me. I stood up and whipped around to face her. She sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was a tangled mess all around her face, she squinted at me. "Were you...sleeping?" She asked, groggily. I shook my head, no. I think she knew that vampire's did not sleep. She was obviously confused seeing me getting out of bed. "Were you resting? I didn't know you used the bed for resting, I would've offered to sleep on the couch..."

"Bella," I stopped her, "I was...resting. But there is no need to give up the bed for me. You need the bed more than I do." She started to stretch, her arms raising high above her head, then she stopped and winced in pain. I was beside her in a flash.

"Is it your shoulders? I was just about to run to the store to get those things you asked for." She pushed up the sleeve on her right shoulder, examining the bruises, then looked up at me timidly.

"That would be nice...if it's not too much trouble." She said submissively.

"Not at all, I'll be back in 30 minutes." I said walking toward the bedroom door.

"Edward?" She called out. I turned around. "Are you planning to go to the store in your boxers?" I looked down, then back up at Bella. Then I quickly walked over to the dresser, pulled out a pair of jeans and pulled them on over my black boxers. I slipped on some shoes and walked out of the bedroom, delighting in the sound of Bella's soft laughter behind me.

I stopped at a drug store and picked up the ibuprofen, heating pad, and bubble bath, along with a refillable water bottle, and bottle of sunscreen. I was back in less than 30 minutes. As I was walking up my front porch steps, Alice appeared out of the dense trees, carrying 3 big plastic bags.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. "Whatcha got there?" She said, noticing the plastic bag in my hand.

"Just some things for Bella." I said, gesturing towards the house.

"Hey, I thought I was designated shopper here!" She said playfully.

We walked inside the house and Bella walked out of the bedroom, barefoot, dressed in a pair of dark blue, fitted denim shorts and a white and orange striped knit tank top that criss-crossed in the back. It was a V-neck cut with two little buttons attached on the front. The detail drew my attention directly to the center of her breasts. I blinked twice and forced myself to look away. Alice was staring at me, then turned back to Bella. I saw her eyes glance down at her shoulders, noticing the bruises. Then she spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"That one was on sale." She said, referring to Bella's top, "I bought the same one for myself in blue."

Bella smiled complacently. I could tell she was very nervous around my sister. Alice hoisted the three heavy bags up onto the kitchen counter.

"Time to restock on food, _and_, I bought some things to help pass the time." She gestured for Bella to come over to her. Bella walked up to my sister hesitantly. I wanted to take her by her hands and tell her not to be afraid, that we were not monsters. She had nothing to be afraid of, especially with Alice, Alice wouldn't hurt a fly.

I resisted my urge and allowed Alice to show her the things she brought. Alice pulled out several books from a series she thought Bella would like. She also pulled out a black Ipod and sound dock, telling Bella that she had filled it with a variety of music.

"Hopefully you like some of it." Said Alice, crunching up the plastic bags. She turned toward the door to leave, waving at me.

"Um, excuse me?" Bella said, stopping Alice. "I want to thank you...for everything you've gotten me. I really appreciate it."

Alice smiled brightly, "You're very welcome! Just tell my brother what you need and he can tell me what else I can pick up for you for the next time." And she left.

After the groceries were put away, I handed Bella the ibuprofen and a glass of water. Shortly after, Bella ate lunch and as she was cleaning up, I approached her.

"Would you like to go outside today?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, I would love to." She grabbed her shoes from the bedroom and walked out pulling her hair up into a messy bun. I filled her water bottle and we stepped outside. It was unusually hot out for early September, probably 90 degrees. The sun was blinding.

"Hold on a second." I said, jogging back into the house. I grabbed the sunscreen and shoved it in my back pocket, then headed back outside. Bella and I jogged slowly for about half and hour. We stopped so she could take a drink of water and jogged for another 15 minutes.

I could hear bubbling and trickling in the distance. "Come over this way." I said, pointing toward a group of thinning trees up ahead. We walked a few more minutes and a brook appeared. We followed it for a few more minutes and it widened into a stream, about waist deep.

"It's beautiful!" Bella gushed, crouching down to touch the water. "It feels so nice." Then she turned to face me, "Go in with me!" She had a huge smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile back at her. "It's really hot out here, wouldn't it feel amazing to cool off?" Of course I was permanently a cool temperature, but I could remember the hot summer days from my human years. I walked to the edge of the stream and crouched down beside her, dipping my hand in the water.

"We didn't bring bathing suits." I realized, looking into the crystal clear water.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "We'll go in our underwear."

I nearly fell into the stream. Was she serious? She kicked off her shoes and started to unbutton her shorts. Ho-ly shit. She dropped her shorts, unveiling a pair of gray boy-shorts. She crossed her arms in front of her, grabbing the hem of her top and lifted her tank top up over her head. She wore a beige strapless bra. She pulled her hair out of the bun, letting it fall all around her shoulders and started to wade into the water. Oh my God, her body was beautiful. The curve of her waist, her flat stomach, her perfectly shaped ass.

I wasn't sure if I could move. I could only stare at her. She reached the deepest point, which came to just above her bellybutton.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She called out. Then, she playfully flicked the back of her hand through the water, splashing me. I took a second to compose myself, then slowly stood up and pulled my t-shirt over my head. I glanced over at Bella, her eyes were fixed on me. I stepped out of my shoes and slowly undid my jeans, letting them fall around my ankles. I stood in my black boxers. I could see Bella's eyes traveling up and down my body. I took a few steps into the water, then leaned forward into the depth and dove underneath. I surfaced and shook my head, my messy hair flinging water in every direction. Bella chuckled, wiping the water from her face. I smiled.

We floated around and waded along the banks for about half an hour. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and Bella looked like she was truly enjoying herself. As she floated past me, I noticed her cheeks and nose were starting to get pink.

"Bella, you're getting sunburnt." I told her, rising out of the water. She stood up and looked down at herself."

"You're right," She said.

I walked out of the water and over to wear my clothes lie. I crouched down to grab the sunscreen out of my back pocket. Bella waded through the water and up onto shore. Water dripped down her body, her bra and panties clung to her. Jesus she was sexy. She walked right up to me and turned around, grasping her wet hair and pulling it off to the side. I couldn't move. My eyes traveled down her neck, her back, her ass. Oh my God, her ass in those boy-shorts. I wanted to grab it so badly, or slap it, I couldn't decide. She was fucking driving me crazy. I was instantly hard, my wet boxers hardly leaving anything to the imagination.

I quickly removed the cap of the sunscreen and poured some into my palm. I touched my hands to her shoulder blades. Her skin was very hot against my cool hands. I slowly ran them over her shoulders, taking extra care over the bruises I had left, and up her scarred neck, then down the middle of her back, stopping just above her bra strap, and back up again. I watched my fingers press into her skin, and felt her muscles underneath. Her skin was so smooth.

When her whole back was covered, she turned around, her eyes closed. I gulped, pouring more lotion into my palm. I pressed my palm up against her chest, slowly spreading it around. Across her collarbone, the front of her shoulders, back across her collarbone, then down the middle of her chest, and over the tops of her breasts. I marveled in the way my fingers sunk into her skin. The sunscreen was all rubbed in, but I couldn't help but rub my hands across her chest for a few extra seconds. Then I poured a little bit more out and dabbed some on her nose and cheeks. This caused her to laugh and she shifted forward a little, her stomach coming into contact with my erection. She looked down and gasped. Fuck. No way to hide that. I just stood there silently. She averted her eyes, then burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry!" She managed to get out in between laughs, "It's just...surely I'm not the first girl you've laid hands on!" I couldn't believe it, she was poking fun at me! She was insinuating that I excited easily. I watched her walk over to her pile of clothes and pull her shorts on. I quickly gathered my jeans and pulled them on, doing my best to cover the protruding bulge.

"You're not." I confirmed, my eyes never leaving her face. "But you are the first human." I told her. She paused, her top halfway on, but didn't respond. Then she adjusting her tank and slipped her shoes on.

We didn't speak much on the way back to my cabin. When we got back, the sun was beginning to set and Bella took a shower. She stepped out of the bedroom wearing a white wife-beater and navy cotton shorts. Tonight she wore white socks pulled up to her knees. I wondered if her feet were cold and adjusted the air conditioner by a few degrees. She started to fix herself something for dinner and I took a shower too, washing off any dirt from swimming in the stream. I put on a pair of lounge pants and my own white wife-beater. When I exited the bedroom, Bella had already cleaned up her dinner and was sitting on the leather sofa with a cup of tea, her knees curled beneath her. She was looking through the Ipod Alice gave her.

I walked to the other end of the sofa and sat down, grabbing a magazine off the end table. We sat for a while, and then Bella put the Ipod down on the end table and grabbed the remote.

"Do you want to watch something?" She asked me. I nodded, lying my magazine down. She found a Seinfeld marathon and we watched for a few hours. I couldn't tell you what a single episode was about, I barely tore my eyes away from Bella the entire time. She chuckled at the jokes and was relaxed against the sofa. I loved to see her comfortable within my presence and I absolutely loved to see her laugh. I wanted to make her happy, because she made me happy.

By 11:30, Bella was yawning, and my throat was burning. I stood up from the sofa and walked over to her. She looked up at me sleepily and clicked the TV off with the remote. She stood up and we stood there facing each other for a moment, inches apart. Then, she turned and started walking towards the bedroom. I could see the sunburn on her shoulders and back were starting to turn tan. Her skin didn't seem to be hurting her. I was glad.

I followed her into the bedroom and watched her take an ibuprofen from the bedside table and climb onto the bed. Her bruised shoulders were still hurting her. I hoped the ibuprofen would help and that she wouldn't lose sleep tonight. I was still very angry with myself for letting that happen.

She lay on her back in the center of the bed, waiting. I approached the bed and knelt on the edge, looking at her. She had her eyes closed. Her heart-rate had picked up speed in anticipation of the feeding she knew was coming. I saw the pulse point in her neck throbbing and my mouth filled with venom. I climbed over her, placing my hands on either side of her shoulders, my knees on either side of her hips. She turned her head slightly to the left and squeezed her eyes tight.

I leaned down to her neck and looked at the scars I had left previously. I placed my lips on her skin, on top of the scars, but then slowly trailed my mouth down lower. I trailed my mouth lightly down the length of her neck, then traced it around her neck, under her chin, pausing briefly in the center of her throat, and back up the other side of her neck, finding the pulse on the opposite side. Bella was practically panting beneath me, her breaths coming out in short gasps.

I opened my mouth and finally sunk my teeth into her flesh, her blood hitting my tongue, extinguishing the burning inside my mouth. I sucked on her neck, every inch of my body beginning to tighten as the smell and taste of her filled my senses. I swear, she tasted better each time I drank from her. I could feel her hands on me. One pressed on my chest, the other on my shoulder, her fingers digging into my skin. She wasn't pushing me away.

I was harder than steel, there was no hiding it under my thin lounge pants, it was very obvious. I needed to stay in control, there was no way I was going to jeopardize the trust I had gained back from her now. But God did I want it from her. Something, anything. My hips trembled in eagerness, but I had to hold myself back. I sucked and swallowed over and over until I knew I had reached her limit, sealing the opening with my tongue.

She was squirming beneath me. I quickly lifted my face above hers. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing rapid. Then it hit me, the smell of her arousal. It nearly blinded me, fucking Christ, this girl was going to kill me. I was still in position above her. I sat perfectly still. She opened her big brown eyes and looked into mine. We stayed focused on each others eyes for probably 15 to 20 seconds. I didn't want to alarm her, so I finally shifted upward and climbed off of her, sitting on the edge of the bed, my back to her. I waited for my erection to subside. I stayed facing away from her, I didn't want to freak her out even more. I knew that she knew, because it happened during every feeding, but I wanted to reserve some sense of subtlety.

I heard Bella sit up behind me. She climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Did I upset her? She closed the door behind her and I listened. She was quiet. She wasn't crying, that was a good thing. 15 minutes past and I walked up to the bathroom door.

"Bella? Are you OK?" I asked through the door. She cleared her throat,

"Yes." She responded. Then the door opened and she stopped short as I was in the way. "I'm sorry." She said.

"What are you sorry for?" I wondered, stepping aside. She walked back over to the bed and crawled in, covering herself up with the comforter. I walked back up to the edge of the bed and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry for disappearing like that. I just needed a moment to...collect my thoughts." She said avoiding my gaze. I sat down.

"Tell me...what types of thoughts did you collect?" I asked her, genuinely curious. She shook her head.

"It's nothing." She said quickly.

"Bella, I hope I didn't upset you tonight. I really don't want you to be in agony when I have to feed."

"No no, you didn't upset me!" She said shaking her head. "Really, you were...fine...tonight." She said. I reached forward and gently ran the backs of my fingers along the scars on her neck.

"I don't _want_ to hurt you." I admitted. Wow, I just said that out loud to my feeder. What the fuck?

"Edward," she started, sitting up on her elbows, "I know that you need to eat. You cannot help that you need human blood. I realize that I am just a source of food for you. You have to do what you have to do."

She lay back down and turned on her side, away from me, snuggling under the covers. "Good night Edward."

"Good night Bella." I said after a moment. I stood up and walked toward the bedroom door. I stopped and turned back toward her. "Bella?" I called out,

"Yes?" I heard her say quietly.

"You are not _just_ a source of food for me." I said, and I walked out.

**Chapter end notes: It would mean the world to me if you left a review! Even if it's a simple one-liner, I'd appreciate it very very much. I've got several chapters already written and plan to update once a week. I may even update sooner, depending on the feedback I receive in reviews. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it so far. I promise you won't be disappointed with what's to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Feeder

___Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous._

_Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles._

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder.**

**Chapter notes: Thank you to those who reviewed! I've decided to start a playlist of music for my chapters. You can view it on my profile. Feel free to go back to previous chapters and see the song(s) I listed. It's great to listen either during or after reading a chapter. Sometimes I may even mention the song somewhere in the chapter. It's super easy to just pull it up on youtube and play it in the background. Just a little tip to help you enjoy the story even more!**

I sat in the living room until I heard Bella's breathing and heart-rate steady and I knew she had fallen asleep. I walked back into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed, lying down beside her. Then, I squeezed my eyes shut and quickly slipped beneath the covers.

Oh, the warmth was heavenly. I knew I could stay in control, I just had to be prepared. I lay beside her, relishing in the warmth radiating from her body beneath the covers. I wished I could touch her. I pictured myself running my hand up her smooth leg, her thigh, over her shorts. I wondered if she wore panties beneath. Don't torture yourself Edward! I pictured my hand traveling up over her shorts, slipping under the wife-beater, up her flat stomach, in between her breasts. Stop! Stop it! I quickly tore the covers off of myself and sat up, my hardness pushing my pants out yet again. I forced myself to get up and walk to the other end of the bedroom, sitting down in the leather chair. Why did I do this to myself?

I let Bella sleep soundly, keeping myself fixed in the chair. It was only when I started to hear her breathing and heart-rate change drastically when I stood up and went to investigate. It was 3:30 AM, she wouldn't wake up for another four hours or so. She started to toss and turn and I could tell she was dreaming. I watched her. She was restless, kicking the covers off herself. Her heart was racing and she had a pained expression on her face. Then, she started to mumble,

"No...no." She said quietly, "Please don't." My hands clenched into fists. She was distressed. "Stop...please stop!" She said a little louder. Was she dreaming about me, hurting her? I sat down on the bed beside her. I couldn't stand it. Should I wake her? No, she would be too afraid to wake up to me if she was having a nightmare about me. What do I do? "No! Please don't!" She was thrashing around, and tears started to squeeze out from the corners of her closed eyes.

"Bella?" I said urgently. Oh God, she's going to freak out if she sees me! What am I supposed to do? Finally, her eyes opened. Before I knew it, she had thrown herself into my arms, sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. "Shhhh, it's OK. You're safe. You're safe. It was just a bad dream." I reassured her, relieved that she didn't deteriorate in fear when she saw me. She was shaking and I held her firmly against me, trying to steady her.

Her arms were wound tightly around my neck. I held her silently as her sobs died down to shaky breaths. She loosened her grip from around my neck and slowly leaned back. I allowed her to pull away, but still kept my hands on both her elbows, supporting her. Her cheeks were damp from tears and she looked into my eyes.

"Was it...because of me?" I asked, dreading the answer. She shook her head.

"No," she said, never breaking eye contact with me, "it wasn't at all." I closed my eyes, relieved, and leaned my forehead up against hers. I sighed. We sat there like that for at least a minute. Bella was calming down.

Finally, I leaned back and looked into her eyes. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

She shook her head. "No, not now," she got a distant look in her eyes, "some other time."

"What can I do to help?" I asked her, sliding my hands from holding her elbows to her hands. She looked at me with her big beautiful eyes. Then said,

"Would you...lie down with me?" She asked softly. "Just until I fall back asleep, you don't have to stay until morning..." She said quickly, as if she would be burdening me.

"Bella," I said, lightly squeezing her hands in mine, "of course I will lie down with you. For as long as you need me to, I don't care if it is until morning. I don't care if you want me to lie down with you tomorrow night, or the next either." I told her. Her lips turned up into a bashful grin and she averted her eyes from mine. She was adorable. She didn't even know how badly I _wanted _to lie with her all night, every night. I brought my hand up to her chin and softly lifted it up to look at me.

"Remember our talk. Whatever you need, just tell me. I want to provide for you. Anything that will make this life easier for you, I will do whatever I can." I reminded her. She nodded slowly. Then she shifted back to her spot on the bed and lay down. I crawled over next to her and lay on top of the covers.

"Edward," she said. I turned and saw her lifting the blankets up, inviting me underneath, "you're always so cold, cover yourself up." She told me. I definitely wasn't going to argue. The warmth from her body was wonderful, I just needed to stay in control. We both lay on our sides, facing each other. The moon shone brightly through the bedroom window. I watched Bella's eyes traveling all over my face. After a few minutes, she yawned, and her eyes started to look heavy. Then she said, very sleepily, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Did I just hear her right? "What do you mean Bella?" I asked, grinning, watching her struggle to keep her eyes open.

"You're beautiful." She repeated herself, half asleep, "Your face...your body...you could be...a model...you're perfect..." She barely uttered the last word before she was asleep. I was completely enthralled with this girl.

Bella slept peacefully until morning. I didn't move from my spot next to her. I could tell she was waking up and I smiled when her eyes finally fluttered open. We both sat up and she stretched, her arms reaching high up above her head. Her wife-beater shifted upward, exposing her stomach, her chest pushed forward. I tried not to gawk. God, that material was thin.

"Thank you for staying." She said after her stretch. She ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"You're welcome." I said. I looked her over and noticed the bruises on her shoulders were still blue, but not nearly as dark as yesterday. "How do your shoulders feel?" She looked down at each of them.

"Just a little tender, but not too bad." She responded, shrugging them. She climbed out of bed and I followed. I watched her make the bed, pulling up the sheets and comforter, smoothing it all out. I tried to avoid staring at the way her ass looked every time she bent over, but it was very difficult. She walked over to the dresser, crossed her arms in front of her and grabbed the bottom hem of her wife-beater, then stopped and turned to look at me.

"Oh, sorry." I said, realizing she wanted to get dressed. I quickly stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind me, giving her privacy. I walked into the kitchen and found myself disappointed that I didn't know how to cook anything. I would have liked to prepare her breakfast. The stainless steel coffee maker caught my eye. I think I could figure out how to make a pot of coffee. I've seen it enough times on TV and movies. I grabbed a new package of ground coffee from the cabinet and read the directions. Easy.

The coffee was brewing as Bella came walking out of the bedroom. I was surprised to see in her in jeans. She stopped in the hallway and I saw her switch off the air conditioner.

"I cracked the window, it seems like it cooled off outside." She said walking into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks. "Is that...coffee I smell?" She asked, her eyes lighting up. I nodded. She clasped her hands together and smiled big. She practically skipped to the cabinet and pulled out a large blue coffee mug, then filled it up to the brim. "Wow," she said, after taking a sip, "who knew you could brew a good cup of coffee?" She said, grinning. Success.

Bella wanted to sit out on the porch to drink her coffee and I joined her. It had cooled off. Yesterday's heat was rare for early September, today was more typical. The sun still shone brightly, but the temperature had dropped and there was a steady breeze. We didn't talk too much, Bella seemed deep in thought. Around 10:00 AM, I heard something in the distance. Somebody was approaching my cabin. Actually, several people were approaching my cabin. I abruptly stood up, Bella turned toward me. They were too fast to be human. It could be my siblings, but they normally slowed down before approaching my cabin to avoid causing any alarm. I turned toward Bella,

"Go inside." I told her. Her face dropped,

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Go inside! Do as I say!" I ordered her, stepping down off the porch in anticipation of my vampire visitors. Just as she stood up, six people appeared from the trees. She saw them, her eyes widened in fear, then she quickly went inside.

I recognized three of them. Frederick, Josephine, and Garrett, They were acquaintances in which I was on good terms with. Two more men and one woman accompanied them. Frederick was tall and slim, with sandy blond hair. He was about 30 years old when he turned. Josephine had long, wavy blond hair. She was about 22 or 23 when she turned. She dressed provocatively, her breasts nearly falling out of her low-cut top. Garrett was shorter, about 25, broad-shouldered and muscular. The other woman was very tall and had straight black hair. She looked in her late twenties. The man beside her had slick blond hair, combed back, about the same age. The last man was medium-build, had long blond hair, past his shoulders. He had it pulled back into a ponytail. I guessed him to be about 25.

"Edward! How do you do?" Asked Frederick with a smile.

"Fine, thank you."

"Edward, may I introduce Ivetta, Theo, and James. I believe you already know Josephine and Garrett?" Frederick said.

"Yes. Pleased to meet you. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"We came to invite you to a party, hosted by my dear friends, Ivetta and Theo." Said Frederick, gesturing to the striking black-haired woman to his left who stood beside the man with the slick combed blond hair. "They, along with the company of us and a few other friends, will be gathering tonight to, share interests." He said, grinning. The others grinned as well.

I knew what that meant. It would be a party to share feeders. I had attended a few in the past. A group of us would gather someplace and drink from one anothers feeders according to ones liking. Many of the human feeders would die in the process because more than one vampire would take a liking to a human's blood and they would end up draining them. Most vampires found this normal. Most wouldn't try to reserve a feeder like my family and I did. They would take all they wanted, end up killing the person, then find a new one the following week. The amount of blood they'd consume would last them much longer, at least a week. Because my family and I reserved our feeders, we had to drink much less, more often. I in particular, needed it every day.

I remembered the last party I attended. It was about a year ago. It was hosted by some different friends of Frederick. Josephine and Garrett were both there along with several others. It was a wild night with a lot of blood coursing through everybody's systems. After feeding from two humans, I had hooked up with Josephine and another vampire named Ingrid, at the same time. Most parties ended with sex, and not just between vampires. I had nothing to do with the sex involving the humans. When my siblings had found out that I had attended some of these parties, they were furious with me. They hated that I would even associate with such a crowd.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be able to attend this time." I told them.

The black-haired woman stepped forward, "That girl inside is your feeder, no?" Ivetta asked in a thick Russian accent, gesturing toward my house.

"Correct." I responded.

"Ooh, I think many would like her." She said, giving me a flirtatious smile. That was the problem, I thought to myself. A couple of the other men in the group chuckled. The one they call James licked his lips. I wanted to tear his head off. Stay calm Edward.

"I'm sorry, I already have a commitment for tonight, but thank you for the invitation." I said coolly. I noticed James take a step forward.

"Does your commitment involve hittin' that tight little ass you've got inside?" He said in a raspy, menacing voice. I was off the porch and in front of him instantly. The entire group stared at us.

"What's the matter?" He said slowly, staring directly into my eyes, "Don't want to share?" Our faces were mere inches apart.

"I strongly suggest you leave my property...now." I told him between clenched teeth, trying to control my temper. The blond man stepped between us, causing James to take a few steps back.

"Now, now James. I'm sure there will be plenty as similar to chose from tonight." He said gesturing for the group to leave.

They each walked past me, back toward the way they came.

Josephine trailed a long red fingernail along my shoulder and across my chest. "If you change your mind...we'll be at Hawks Point." She said seductively, kissing her pointer finger and pressing it against my lips. They all disappeared into the trees. I waited until I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, then turned and entered my cabin.

I could see Bella down the hallway and through the bedroom door entrance. She was sitting in the leather chair at the far end of the bedroom She stood up when she saw me. Her eyes were wide, she looked very nervous. I walked over and stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry for being harsh with you. Those were not people you should be around." I told her.

"I understand." She said softly, looking up at me.

I didn't speak much to Bella for the rest of the day. She did nothing wrong, but I had other things on my mind. The way James had acted this morning did not sit well with me. I denied him something that he obviously wanted, and I sensed that he would not just accept "no" for an answer. He would be back. So I would have to stop him before he could try. Since I knew where he would be tonight, it was my only chance to find him and put a stop to it.

Evening fell and Bella had showered and changed into her sleep clothes, a fitted white t-shirt and a pair of green pajama pants. She was walking around the house barefoot, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, listening to her Ipod through the attached earbuds. I could hear the Erin McCarley song, _Lovesick Mistake_ playing from it.

By 10:00 PM, Bella had just settled down on the couch and reached for the book on the end table. I walked up to her, reached out, and placed my hand over the top of hers and the book. She pulled out the earbuds and looked up at me.

"You'll have to read later, I will need to feed now." I told her, my tone serious.

"Edward, is everything alright? You haven't been yourself all afternoon." She said.

"Everything is fine." I said, turning toward the bedroom and starting to walk down the hallway. "I just need to take care of something later tonight." I heard her stand up from the sofa and follow me into the bedroom.

"You mean, you're leaving...after?" She asked, stopping in the doorway to the bedroom. Shit, I told her last night, after her nightmare, that I would lie in bed with her until she fell asleep if she needed me to. I turned to face her. Her face was solemn. I walked straight up to her and softly cupped her face in my hands.

"Bella, I want nothing more than to lie with you tonight, all night if I could. You have no idea." I said that last part quietly, nearly inaudible, "But I need to take care of something important. I need to do this, to protect you." I explained to her.

"See, something _is_ wrong, I knew it." She said, starting to become alarmed. I took her hand and led her to the bed, we sat down on the edge.

"Bella, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You are safe with me." I told her, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I will be back as soon as I can." I searched her eyes for some sign of reassurance, but found none. She sighed, then scooted to the middle of the bed and lay down. I crawled on top of her and held my face above hers. We looked into each others eyes. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from her.

"Bella, can I...try something?" I asked her. Her eyes shifted back and forth between mine. She nodded. I swallowed once, then slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, closing my eyes. The warm, soft feeling of her lips on mine was pure bliss. I had kissed her just once before, but very briefly and innocently. This time, she reciprocated. I felt her mouth moving over mine, deepening the kiss. One kiss turned into two, then three, then I lost count, losing myself in the feeling of her mouth, her breath, the smell of her skin, her blood, the sound of her heart racing.

Several minutes had passed and I forced myself to break contact with her mouth, leaning my forehead up against hers. She was breathing heavily beneath me, her eyes closed.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I don't want to stop, but I have to."

"OK." She managed to say quietly.

"Do you think...I mean...can we continue this...later?" I asked her. Wow, I have no idea where this side of me was coming from. I was taking some huge risks here. Maybe I wasn't in my right state of mind. Or maybe I was exactly in the right state of mind. Bella nodded her head slowly, her eyes half-open.

I brought my face to the side of Bella's neck, placed one long kiss under her jaw, then bit into her.

**Chapter end notes: So are you enjoying it so far? Make my day and leave me some feedback! It really means a lot to me. Even a one-liner review is much appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous._

_Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles._

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder.**

**Chapter notes: Thank you so so much for your reviews! Love them! Check out my playlist on my profile. Pull up the song on youtube and listen to it during or after reading the chapter. Just a little tip to help you enjoy the story even more!**

Once Bella was tucked comfortably into bed, I slipped out of the house and took off running North. Luckily, my plan to involve Emmett fit in perfectly as his house was just a few miles West of Hawks Point.

I called Emmett out of his house and explained what had happened that morning with James. We took off running. We arrived at our destination around 11:30 PM. We had to climb steep bluffs to reach the top of the cliffs. Once we reached the top, a familiar scene lay before me.

A huge bonfire crackled in a clearing. I heard music thumping loudly and recognized it as _American Trash_ by Innerpartysystem. The clearing was full of vampires, probably about 20. Various humans were pinned up against trees, laying on the ground, sprawled over boulders, all with vampires on top of them, sucking from their necks. Most of them were women, but their were a few men too with vampire women on top of them. They lay, frightened, some of them crying, some of them still, hopeless. A few were unconscious.

It was still early in the evening, so luckily we didn't have to see any of the horror that unfolded at the very end. However, some of the vampires were getting an early start on each other. I saw one man with black hair and a petite blond vampire making out beside the fire, the woman was topless. They were eagerly groping each other. Another couple, a built young man with brown, wavy hair, and a porcelain skinned red head were going at it near the edge of the cliff, the woman was riding him, her breasts bouncing wildly. I noticed Josephine, bent over a fallen tree, the man named Theo taking her from behind, his pants around his ankles. Josephine's skirt was pushed up around her hips, and this time, her breasts really were falling out of her low-cut top.

Emmett turned to me.

"Where is this fucker?" He asked, scowling. I scanned the crowd, searching for him. Just then, Garrett noticed me and staggered up to us with a grin. I could tell that he had consumed a fair amount of blood already. When consumed in moderation, a vampire was controlled, restrained. In very large quantities, it could be compared to a state of drunkenness for most vampires.

"You made it. Good to see you man. Hey, I've got a little hottie over there by those bushes I think you'd like. Damn, her blood's like candy, and she's got quite the set of tits on her..." I cut him short.

"Where is James?" I asked abruptly. Garrett paused, then got a thoughtful look on his face.

"He left a few minutes ago. Man, that guy doesn't know what he's missing!" Garrett didn't even get the last sentence out before Emmett and I had taken off in full speed, back in the direction we came from.

I knew he only had a few minutes of a head start, so I focused on catching up to him and ending him before he even had a chance to reach Bella. But part of me was panicking. What could he do with those few extra minutes if we didn't catch up in time? The run back was agonizing. Please God let us catch up. I would fucking murder an entire city if I lost Bella. I _couldn't_lose her!

We were getting very close to my cabin, I strained to hear something, anything...no, fuck! He had gotten there! Emmett was listening too because I heard him growl, running beside me. Bella was screaming,

_"No! Get away from me! No! Ow! Let go! Let go! No!_"

Then we heard James' raspy voice,

_"You _are_ a tempting little one, aren't you? Gimme a taste, get over here!_" He growled at her. I heard a struggle, but there was no overpowering a vampire's strength, Bella would only hurt herself trying. I heard clothing ripping.

_"No, pleeeeease!" _Bella screamed. More clothing ripping. Bella was screaming in terror and pain.

My cabin appeared and Emmett and I burst inside to find James over Bella on the bedroom floor, his pants around his knees. Her clothing was ripped to shreds, her body exposed. James heard us and immediately bit into Bella's neck before we could reach him. I reached James first and threw him off Bella, across the room. He crashed through the glass window, landing outside. Blood flowed out of Bella's neck wound and ran down her collarbone and over her breast. Emmett quickly ran to Bella and I saw him lean down and seal her neck wound with his venom.

I flew through the window's opening and landed on top of James. He didn't have a chance. Normally, our strength would probably be equal, and we could have fought a decent match. But I swear, my strength was doubled, even tripled, with the fury he had caused by hurting my Bella. I tore him apart within seconds, pulling out the lighter I had placed in my pocket earlier and lighting his remains on fire. Then, I climbed back inside through the broken window's opening, desperate to find Bella.

She was huddled in the far corner of the bedroom. Emmett was kneeling over her, gently running his huge hand over her head, smoothing her hair. I saw that he had removed his own t-shirt and had pulled it over Bella's head, to cover up her bare skin. The shirt was covered in blood spots. He was trying to comfort her, but she wanted nothing to do with him. She pressing herself as hard as she could into the wall away from him. I heard him trying to tell her he wasn't going to hurt her. I was very thankful for my brother in that moment.

"Bella!" I said, running up to her. She saw me and threw herself into my arms. Emmett's eyes widened in surprise. She was crying convulsively. "Bella, I'm here. I'm here. You're safe now. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now." I whispered to her, holding her to me tightly. In between sobs, I heard her gasping in pain. Emmett spoke up.

"Edward, he bit her. Not just her neck...other places too." He said, gesturing toward his chest area. "The wounds need venom, or they won't heal and the burning is going to torture her." He told me. "Help her man, she wouldn't let me touch her. I'll be outside if you need me." And he walked out of the room.

"Bella, Bella, I need to see where you're hurt. Will you let me look at you?" I asked her, gently peeling her off of my chest. She allowed me to lift Emmett's blood-soaked shirt up to look at her body underneath. She had four bite marks on her body, one on her shoulder, one on her bicep, one on her left breast, just above her nipple, and the last one underneath her right breast. The wounds were bleeding and appeared to be burning around the edges.

I carefully pulled the big t-shirt up and off over her head, throwing it on the floor beside us. She sat there, practically naked, her pajama pants were barely clinging to her in tatters. "Edward, they hurt, they hurt so bad! They burn! Make it stop! Please!" She cried hysterically, looking down at her arm and chest. He hurt her, and I wanted to kill him all over again. I knelt down in front of her, then took her face in my hands.

"Bella, I need to give you my venom. These bite marks will start to heal once my venom touches them. Will you let me do that?" She nodded frantically, tears still streaming from her eyes.

I let go of her face and leaned down to the bite mark in her shoulder. I traced my tongue around the wound, sealing it, then leaned down to the one in her arm, licking my tongue over the gash. I quickly glanced up at Bella's face trying to measure her sense of panic, and then moved to her left breast, licking around the bite mark, coating it in my venom, my chin grazing her nipple. Bella's sobbing was lessening. I moved to the other breast, glossing over the wound, my nose brushing across the front of her breast. When I was done, I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her bare torso. She took a shaky breath and settled into me.

After a few minutes, I lifted her up off the floor and carried her to the bathroom. She washed herself up and I laid out a new pair of pajama pants from the dresser. I couldn't find where she kept her sleep tops, so I just brought out one of my big t-shirts for her to put on.

Since the bedroom window was broken, I moved the blankets and pillows to the sofa in the living room. I would replace the glass first thing tomorrow. Bella got dressed and came into the living room to lay on the sofa. I knelt beside her, reassuring her that I wouldn't leave her, that I would be just outside talking to my brother. I would sit on the floor beside her as she slept and she would see me as soon as she woke up.

I walked out onto the porch. Emmett stood there, still shirtless, his hands in his jeans pockets. He was looking out at the dark forest.

"Emmett," I said, walking up beside him, "thank you."

He nodded, "Any time little brother, any time. Glad I could help. Did you get her taken care of?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Good." He said. We stood there for a few minutes in silence. "So," he started, "have you told her yet?"

I turned to look straight at him. "Told her what?" I asked.

"Have you told her that you love her?" He asked. I just stared at him. "C'mon, man, don't try to tell me you're not in love with the girl. I can tell. I'm no stranger to it you know. I have Rose, I know how it is."

I was silent. "We're your family you know, we wouldn't judge you." He took a step down off the porch, then turned back to face me, "And you know man, from the way she responds to you...I think she might even love you back." He said, then turned and jogged off.

Bella was very sore the next morning. I hated to invade her privacy, but I needed to look at the bite wounds to ensure they were healing properly. She lifted the t-shirt up so that I could see underneath. Her beautiful body was covered in bruises. Her ribs had distinct hand-print bruises all over them. Her arms had well-defined black and blue fingerprints covering them where he had grabbed her. He was not gentle with her. It made me absolutely livid.

I ran a bath for Bella, pouring in the bubbles I had gotten her. While she was in the bathtub, I measured the bedroom window and ran into town, stopping at a large home repair warehouse to buy glass to replace the broken window. When I got back, she was asleep on the living room sofa, wrapped in her fluffy white bathrobe. The heating pad lay over the robe, covering her ribs. I knelt down beside her, and looked at her. God she was so beautiful. I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Then I went to the bedroom to replace the glass.

I heard Bella starting to wake up a couple of hours later. I was beside her instantly. Her eyes opened and she smiled when she saw me. She sat up on the sofa, grimacing in paid. I sat beside her, placing my hand on her knee over the bathrobe.

"Can I do anything for you?" I asked her. She turned to look at me.

"You can talk to me for a minute." She said.

"Of course." I said, looking into her eyes.

"Edward," she started, "I want to thank you. You saved my life last night." She said, "And not just my life, but you saved me from him...hurting me...in other ways too." She said looking down at the floor. I took both of her hands in mine.

"Bella, I don't know what I would have done if I had shown up just a few minutes later."

"I don't know what I would have done either." She said, her eyes tearing up. "I couldn't handle something like that again." Her voice cracked.

I sat up straighter, "Bella...again?" She wouldn't look at me. No, no, no, no, she couldn't mean _me._ I couldn't handle causing her any more pain! Had I violated her that night? No, I didn't. Oh God, maybe I interpreted her signals wrong. "Bella, I don't know what to say. If I forced myself onto you, please understand, I didn't..."

"No!" Bella said, popping up onto her knees and putting her hands on my shoulders. "No, Edward, not you! That's not what I was talking about!" She said, bringing her face in front of mine. "Edward, you've been...wonderful." She said, quickly wiping a tear from her cheek. "I know things were hard in the beginning...when you first brought me here. But Edward, you've changed since then. You've changed so much. You take care of me. You make me feel comfortable. You make me feel...happy."

I pulled her to me, embracing her in a gentle hug. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pressed her warm face into my neck. I made her happy. She said I made her happy. She was sitting on my lap now, and I relished in the warmth surrounding me.

"Bella," I said as she pulled her face back to look at me, "if it wasn't me, what were you talking about then?" I asked her, not moving my arms from around her waist. She got a dismal look on her face. It took a moment for her to respond.

"I used to live in Phoenix with my mother." She started. "When I was 17, I was...attacked, by my step-father." She paused. I listened, silently. "He raped me." She said at last. I closed my eyes. I wanted to kill this man. I wanted to hunt him down, and murder him in the most torturous, painful way. She kept going, "After that happened, it's like it changed me. I wasn't the same girl anymore."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"My mother stayed with him, he told her that I came on to him and she believed him. She disowned me. I lived with friends, whoever would take me in. My grades dropped in school, I started to become, well, promiscuous with guys. I was miserable. I had nightmares, I still do. It wasn't until I turned 19 when things started to change. I met Jacob, and he became my boyfriend. We dated for 2 years. My life was starting to get back on track. When we broke up 2 months ago, I had nothing left in Phoenix worth staying for. So I packed up and left. I ended up in Washington, and I had just started renting the house in Forks. I was in the house for a week...and then I was here."

"Bella..." I started, but she pressed her fingers against my lips.

"Edward...I had nothing back in Forks. I had nothing anywhere. My life had no purpose," she said, slowly dropping her hand from my lips, "but here...with you...I feel like I have a purpose."

I could only stare at her. She absolutely captivated me. And in that moment, I could finally admit to myself, I was entirely, without a question, unconditionally in love with this girl.

I was still staring at her. I couldn't find words to form. She looked away from me then and started to fidget.

"I'm probably not making any sense...I'm sorry, that was a stupid..." but I cut her off by closing in on her mouth and pressing my lips against hers, my hands gently grasping under her jaws, pulling her face to mine. Her arms whipped around my neck, holding me tightly. We kissed over and over, eagerly. In between kisses, I tried to tell her,

"Bella...you make...perfect...sense," but our kisses consumed us and there was no more talking. She was still on my lap and she leaned into me. I leaned back against the back of the sofa. She shifted around on my lap so that her knees bent comfortably around my hips and she was straddling me. We kissed hungrily, our tongues meeting, sliding over each others. She tasted unbelievable. I was losing myself in her.

One of my hands went behind her head, pressing her closer to my mouth. My fingers slid through her hair. My other hand started to trail down, over the bathrobe, along her side. She suddenly broke the kiss, letting out a gasp in pain and I quickly released my hands and opened my eyes. She leaned her forehead against mine, her eyes still closed, her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I said urgently, realizing I had pressed against her bruised ribs.

"Edward," she started, "_you_ didn't hurt me." She said softly, placing one more long kiss on my lips. Mmm, her lips were so soft and warm. She pulled her face back to look at me. I took her hands in mine and placed a kiss on the tops of her knuckles.

"Bella, you should rest," I forced myself to say, with extreme disappointment, "you need to heal." As much as hated to stop this, I knew she needed to take it easy for a while.

She sighed, but didn't move from my lap. "The bite marks are getting much better, see." She told me, grabbing the collar of the bathrobe and pulling it down, exposing her bare shoulder. My pants got tighter as I realized she was naked underneath the robe. Oh God.

She showed me the one on her shoulder, then pulled it down lower, careful not to expose her entire breast, but enough so that I could see the wound. They were healing nicely. I stared at the curve of her breast until she adjusted the robe back in place. Then I suddenly became keenly aware of how she was sitting on me, straddling me, with nothing beneath the robe draped over her legs. Thank God my jeans were sturdy enough to contain my erection. Oh God...the lack of layers separating us...this was unbearable. Shit, stay in control Edward! Think of something else, fast! I scrambled to collect my thoughts.

"I better eat something." Said Bella, carefully swinging her leg over and off my lap, standing up. I quickly adjusted myself inside my pants as Bella walked to the kitchen.

As evening approached, I took a shower and changed into a t-shirt and cotton pants. As I was dressing, I heard music playing in the living room. I walked out barefoot and saw that Bella had set up the sound dock with her Ipod. She had Priscilla Ahn's _Dream_ playing and was flipping through a magazine, kicking her foot up and down. She had since changed into black cotton shorts and a little striped t-shirt. It was 10:00 PM.

I walked over to the couch. She looked up at me and cracked an adorable smile. Then she put her magazine down.

"What if we went for walk?" She said, out of the blue. I looked at her, surprised. "I had a long nap this afternoon, I'm full of energy." She said, "It's such a nice night, the moon is full and beautiful, wouldn't it be amazing to walk under the stars?"

"Yes. It would be." I said to her. "Let me go get some shoes." I went to the bedroom and put my shoes on, then I quickly rummaged through the closet and found a gray zip-up sweatshirt for Bella. When I walked back out, she had gotten her shoes on and was waiting in the front doorway, facing away from me. I approached her from behind and gently wrapped the sweatshirt around her shoulders. She leaned back into me.

"It's cooled off out there," I murmured into her ear, "I don't want you to get cold." She turned around in my arms and looked up into my eyes. I could drown in those eyes.

"Thank you." She said softly, holding my gaze. Then we stepped out into the moonlit forest.

**Chapter end notes: And what did you think of chapter 6? I would so appreciate a review! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, you know who you are!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Feeder  
><em><br>__Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous._

_Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles._

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder.**

**Chapter notes: Check out my playlist on my profile. Pull up the song on youtube and listen to it during or after reading the chapter. Just a little tip to help you enjoy the story even more!**

The forest was illuminated. The moon was magnificent. We walked through the brush. I saw Bella gather the sweatshirt around her shoulders, her hair blew around her forehead. I hoped she was warm enough. We walked in silence except for the snapping and crunching beneath our feet.

After about 30 minutes, Bella stopped in a clearing. I turned to face her. She was looking up at the moon. Then, to my surprise, she knelt down on the ground and lay down on the mossy forest floor. She brought her arms up behind her head, then grimaced in pain and brought them back down. After a moment, I knelt down and lay down on my back beside her. We laid in silence, staring up at the sky.

"Can I ask you a question?" She suddenly asked.

"Yes." I said.

She shifted a little beside me and bent one knee up. "How old are you?" She asked.

I paused, not exactly sure how I should answer that, "I...turned when I was 24." I decided to say. There was a long moment of silence. Then she said,

"How long ago was that?"

"85 years ago." I replied.

We laid in silence for quite a while. I listened to her steady breathing beside me. I wondered what she was thinking about. I loved the warmth radiating from her beside me. The breeze picked up a little and I noticed the clouds beginning to move in front of the moon. A flash of lightening lit up the sky and Bella gasped, sitting up.

"It's going to storm, we need to get back home." She said urgently, turning to me. Home. She called it her home.

Just as we stood up, it started to sprinkle. We took off running. We had only been running for about 2 minutes when there was a loud crack of thunder and it started to pour. I looked over at Bella running beside me, she had a huge smile on her face. I smiled and quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled us underneath the overhang of a large rock bluff. We were both soaked to the skin. Bella was laughing, and I couldn't stop grinning at her light-heartedness.

"Just our luck!" She chuckled, squeezing out her hair and peeling off the sweatshirt, shaking it out. The rain was loud pounding down around us. I reached forward and pushed a few strands of wet hair off her forehead.

She looked at me and laughed again, "Look at your shirt! It's drenched!' She said, pulling at my t-shirt, only to see it immediately cling back to my chest. She got quiet and I saw her eyes traveling up and down my chest and stomach. She licked her lips. Then she looked into my eyes and realized I had seen her looking. Her cheeks turned red and she was about to turn away, but I was instantly in front of her, both my hands against the small of her back, pressing the front of her body against mine. I didn't know whether I wanted to kiss her or bite into her, so I paused in front of her face trying to regain some sense of control. But I barely had 2 seconds before Bella dropped her sweatshirt on the ground, grasped the collar of my wet t-shirt and yanked me forward, her mouth crashing into mine. Thunder cracked loudly around us.

We kissed over and over, opening our mouths, our tongues colliding. Bella's hand slid up my shoulder, up the back of my neck, and into my wet hair. Her other arm wrapped around my neck. She let out a moan, nearly inaudible over the rain, but not to me. I backed us up against the bluff, finding a smooth spot amongst the rocks. I pressed Bella carefully against the bluff. The rain poured down in sheets down the rocky overhang, creating a curtain between us and the storm.

Her tongue ran over mine, our lips moved in perfect rhythm and she pressed her body tightly against mine. My arms were around her, sliding over her back and down over her hips. Bella eventually broke the kiss to catch her breath, but I couldn't stop. I started to kiss and suck at her jaw and down her neck. I ran my tongue over her neck. The smell of her arousal and the blood under her skin was tormenting me. My erection pressed firmly against her stomach. She moaned again.

I paused, my teeth exposed. The desire for her blood was so overpowering in that moment that I'm surprised I had any sense to hesitate. I think I started to tremble as venom dripped from my mouth.

"_Edward_," Bella whispered over the rain, her eyes closed "_do you want to drink_?" She asked me. Her voice was the most sensual thing I had ever heard. I couldn't form words to respond, but she didn't need an answer. She leaned her head back, exposing her entire neck to me. "_Do it._" She whispered, and I sunk my teeth into her, moaning loudly in raw pleasure. I heard her gasp and felt her briefly tense up.

I was totally consumed. The combination of my desire and my thirst made me ravenous for her. I sucked vigorously, the warm blood filling my mouth, coating my throat. Deep reverberating sounds were escaping me as I held her body against mine by her hips, my mouth attached to her neck. I pressed my groin up against her, her pelvis coming flush up against my hardness. She started to move her hips, grinding herself up against me. I felt her hands moving over my body, her nails scraping over my shirt. My right hand started to move down, over her rain soaked shorts, over the curve of her bottom and I grabbed her where her thigh and ass met, causing her to thrust forward, intensifying the pressure where our hips were connected. Holy fucking shit, it was a feeling of vertigo.

Need to stop. Stop Edward. You'll take too much. She's at her limit. Stop, stop, _STOP! _I quickly sealed the opening and pulled away from her, our wet bodies peeling apart. She leaned against the bluff, breathless, her chest heaving, her eyes closed. Then I noticed the healing bite mark still on her bicep and I was brought back to reality. Oh God, what was happening? We couldn't do this now. She was in no shape to be doing this with me, what is wrong with you Edward? My hands were in my hair and I crouched down to the ground. I noticed Bella had also crouched down to the ground, her elbows on her knees, fingertips pressed to her forehead. We sat like that for at least 3 minutes, regaining our composure, listening to the rain and thunder booming around us.

Finally, I lifted my head up.

"Bella..." is all I said, reaching forward and tracing my finger around the wound on her arm and up to her shoulder where the other bite mark lay underneath the sleeve of her t-shirt. She slowly wrapped her arms around her midsection, and nodded, acknowledging that she understood. She needed to heal. I crawled over next to her, sitting down on the ground and leaning my back up against the rock bluff. She straightened her legs out from beneath her and sat down as well. We sat in silence as the rain continued to pour. It was late, Bella started to yawn. Then I felt her head on my shoulder, and I leaned my head down to rest on top of hers and closed my eyes, never wanting to move from this exact spot.

The rain finally let up about an hour and a half later. Bella had been dozing on my shoulder. I carefully shifted my arms around to pick her up, but she woke up as soon as I stepped out from under the bluff, the cool night breeze swirling around us. She grasped around my neck and held on tight as I ran us back to the cabin.

We each changed out of our damp clothes and into dry pajamas. I went into the bathroom to change into a clean t-shirt boxers. I walked back into the bedroom to find Bella in a baggy black t-shirt and fitted gray leggings. She was climbing into bed. She lay down and I walked up to the side of the bed and knelt down to her level. I swept my hand over her forehead, lightly pushing her hair away from her face, I realized it was becoming a habit of mine.

"Some night, huh?" She said. I grinned, looking into her eyes. "Thanks for taking a walk with me, and sorry we got soaked."

I chuckled softly, "I didn't mind." I told her. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "OK, a little sore." She said. Then she shifted a little and I saw her eyes dart over to the bedroom window. "Edward, could you...close the blinds?" She asked me. I could tell she was still uneasy about last night's ordeal. I was instantly up and in front of the blinds, pulling them closed, then was back next to the bed in the blink of an eye.

"Damn you're fast." She said smiling. I smiled back, then knelt back down.

"Would you like me to lay with you?" I asked her.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes. I would like that very much. I hate to be a bother, I'm sure you have a ton of other things you could be doing..."

"Bella," I stopped her, "you are not a bother in the slightest. I want you to feel safe, and if that means I lay beside you every night, then consider it done." I walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, covering myself up and turning to face her. The heat beneath the sheets was glorious. She smiled at me and my insides felt like they were about to melt.

"Edward," she said. Why did I love the way my name sounded coming from her lips? "Thank you. For everything." And she brought her warm hand up to my face and ran it over my temple and down my cheek, her fingertips lightly brushing across my chin. Now my insides were a complete puddle. She started to bring her hand back towards her, but I grabbed it gently and kissed her palm, then settled both our hands between us, mine on top of hers, and watched her as she drifted off to sleep.

Over the next three days, I focused on keeping Bella comfortable so that she could heal. I did my best to keep my feedings very low-key and easy for her. I continued to lie beside her at night while she slept. By the third day, her ribs were feeling much better, the bruises were faded and the bite wounds on her arm and shoulder were nearly gone altogether. I didn't ask to see the others bite marks, mostly out of respect for her privacy, but also because it would only turn me on in the most inappropriate way.

Bella was sitting on the front porch bench that afternoon reading a book, a cup of steaming tea beside her. The fall weather was in full force now. Bella wore jeans and a long-sleeved brown shirt. Her hair was down and she'd run her fingers through it, pushing it up over her forehead. I stepped out onto the porch and next to Bella. She looked up at me from her book and smiled, my stomach quivered. She was so incredibly beautiful. She scooted over a couple of inches and I sat down beside her. We were silent. She read, and I listened to her heartbeat, and the sound of the breeze stirring up the leaves that were already falling from the trees.

After about 20 minutes, she closed her book and set it beside her now empty cup of tea. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her forearms across them. She turned to look at me. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and gave her a crooked grin. She chuckled light-heartedly.

"What?" She asked grinning.

"What you?" I shot back playfully. She chuckled again and we sat in a somewhat awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Hey, I have a question for you." She started. I turned my head to face her directly. "Do you have a last name?" she asked,

"Yes, why?"

"Just curious." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

"How do I know you won't use it against me?" I asked her grinning. Her mouth dropped open and she gave me a playful punch in the shoulder. I laughed.

"Cullen." I told her. She nodded once. "What about you?" I asked leaning forward, my elbows on the tops of my legs, clasping my hands together.

"Swan," she responded, "Isabella Swan." She said, revealing her full, formal name. Then we both burst into laughter as we realized at the same time that she had just unintentionally impersonated the infamous line from James Bond. Our laughter died down but then she let one more giggle slip and we started to laugh all over again. Wow, I haven't genuinely laughed like that in...I can't even remember.

"Wow," she said, "I didn't know you had a sense of humor! And a tasteful one for that matter!"

"Wow, I didn't know you were a comedian, and a cute one for that matter." I said back to her.

"Edward Cullen are you _flirting_ with me?" She asked, looking at me from the corners of her eyes. I didn't respond, just quickly looked forward, a huge smile across my face.

Later that evening, I took a shower while Bella made herself dinner. I changed into a t-shirt and black lounge pants. When I walked out of the bedroom, it was 8:00 PM. Bella was washing the dishes at the sink. She must have changed into her pajamas while I was in the shower. She wore a fitted, striped sleep shirt that buttoned half-way down the front and touched just above her knees. She was barefoot and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

I stood behind her, watching her, she didn't see me. The shirt fabric clung to her, and my eyes took in the way her waist narrowed and then expanded slightly at her hips. It hugged her ass. God she had the most perfectly shaped ass I've ever seen.

Suddenly, she turned around and gasped, dropping the soapy drinking glass she had been washing. I immediately flashed forward and grabbed it before it hit the floor.

"Edward! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She said looking up at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I said placing the glass on the counter behind her.

"Nice catch." She said, cracking a grin. I grinned back at her. "I was just finishing up these dishes. What are you doing tonight?" She asked drying her hands on a dish towel. We walked to the living room, I sat on the chair, she sat on the couch.

"What would you like to do?" I asked her.

"Hmmm. Well, it's a little cold out to go for a walk. There's nothing good on TV tonight..." she brought her pointer finger up to the front of her lips, "Do you have any playing cards?"

"I do. Somewhere." I said, recalling Emmett, Jasper and I getting together to play poker a few times in the past. I stood up and walked to the bedroom, over to the desk in the corner. I started rummaging through it, pulling open drawers and pushing things around. I heard Bella walking around in the living room behind me. I knew I had some somewhere. Aha! I spotted them toward the back of the bottom drawer. I pulled them out, slammed the drawer and turned around. Bella stood directly in front of me.

I stopped in my tracks. She was smiling, but then it quickly turned into a pout.

"I didn't scare you?" She said crossing her arms in front of her. She was trying to get me back for startling her in the kitchen! She was _playing_ with me! I grabbed her around the waist with both arms and threw her over my shoulder. She squealed.

I marched us into the living room and said, "Edward Cullen doesn't _get_ scared Bella." She was laughing and lightly punching my back with her fists. I flopped her down on the sofa and she lunged forward pushing me onto my back on the cushions. Obviously she wasn't strong enough to actually overpower me, I was allowing it, and enjoying it. She was above me, laughing, trying to push me off the couch. We wrestled back and forth, Bella in a fit of giggles.

I was very aware of every movement and touch between us. I couldn't help it. Her warm hands were sliding over my chest and arms, her bare legs tangled with mine. The edge of her sleep shirt kept inching up her thighs, getting dangerously close to revealing what was beneath. As she leaned over me, I could see down her shirt, I tried hard not to look, I tried. Our hands were grasping each other all over the place and I was starting to get seriously turned on.

By the time we started to slow down, she was partially straddling me, my right hand had ended up resting on the back of her thigh and her night shirt was bunched up around my hand. My other hand was entwined with hers. We were both smiling, Bella was out of breath. We fell silent and Bella's eyes fluttered down, toward my hand on her leg. I removed my hand and her pajama shirt straightened out over her leg. She shifted off of me and we both sat up on the couch.

"Has anyone ever told you you kind of fight like a girl?" She teased. My mouth dropped open.

"Oh if you only knew..." I said narrowing my eyes at her, smiling. She laughed. She knew.

I leaned down, and picked up the deck of playing cards that had fallen to the floor during our wrestling match. I shuffled and dealt the cards while Bella hooked her Ipod up to her sound dock. The song _Use Somebody_ by Kings of Leon started to play from the speakers.

We played several games of Go Fish and then I was about to teach Bella how to play Rummy, but she held up a finger, stood up, and walked over to the kitchen. She stood on her tiptoes and pulled a dark bottle out of the top cabinet. It was a bottle of wine.

She caught my glance and smiled shyly, "Your sister bought this for me on her last grocery run. She said she thought I'd like it after dinner once in a while." She poured herself a glass and walked back into the living room with it. "OK, teach me how to play Rummy so I can kick your ass in it." How could I _not _love this girl?

After our third game, and Bella's second glass of wine, I started to feel the burning in my throat. Bella was shuffling the cards to start another game. I was staring at the pulsing in her throat. She looked up and caught me staring. Then she set the cards down.

"Is it time?" She asked. God she was incredible. Not only beautiful, but patient, understanding, compassionate. She amazed me.

"Soon." I responded, gazing into her deep brown eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" She said, starting to tuck the playing cards back into their box.

"Of course." I said.

"I was just curious about something..." She started, standing up, carrying her empty glass to the kitchen and placing it in the sink. As she turned to walk back to the living room, she asked,

"Is my neck the _only_ spot you can...drink from?"

Her curiosity amused me.

"No, but that is my spot of preference." I answered. I continued, "There is also an artery in the wrist, ankle, and thigh."

"Oh." Said Bella, swallowing once. I felt the venom forming in my throat. I stood up. Bella understood. We both turned, and I followed her into the bedroom.

**Chapter end notes: Did you like it? Can you guess what happens next? ;) Please review and let me know your thoughts! **


	8. Chapter 8

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder: Thank you Annamorphos for the banners!**

******Chapter notes: ****Loved your reviews! I get so happy when I see a new one come through! Thank you so much! Check out my playlist on my profile. Pull up the song on youtube and listen to it during or after reading the chapter. Just a little tip to help you enjoy the story even more!**

We walked into the bedroom, leaving the lights off. The lamp from the living room shed a soft glow down the hall and into the room. Bella's Ipod continued to play on the sound dock, and the song switched over to Leona Lewis' _Bleeding Love._ The irony was undeniable.

Bella and I walked to the edge of the bed. She turned to face me and looked up into my eyes. I brought my hand up and used the back of my fingers to touch her cheek. I brushed them down her jaw, over her chin and down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. She shivered.

"Why don't_ you_ lay down this time." She whispered to me. I looked at her, not quite sure I understood what she was getting at. "Go ahead, lay down." She murmured, gesturing toward the center of the bed. I hesitated, but complied, crawling to the center and lying on my back. Bella knelt down on the bed in front of me, then slowly crawled over my body, straddling my waist. She placed her hands on either side of my head. We looked into each others eyes.

She whispered, "Are you OK with drinking...like this?"

Was I OK with this? Was I fucking OK with it? This was the hottest position Bella could be in, and I was about to _drink_ from her like this. I had never taken blood from a human in this position, and this was Bella! Oh God, oh God. I answered her by nodding, almost frantically.

She slowly slid her hands forward, bringing her arms flat against the bed beside my head. Her face was just centimeters from mine. Her chest pressed into my chest and I could feel her nipples through the thin material. I was painfully hard and practically drooling. Then she turned her face to the left, offering her neck to me. She was willingly _giving_ herself to me, in the most vulnerable way, putting all her trust in me. It was impossible to comprehend the magnitude of love I felt for this girl. I loved her and needed her so badly, in so many ways.

My lips pulled back over my teeth and I bit into her, grasping her by her hips as she softly cried out. The warm blood drizzled down into my mouth, gravity causing it to flow straight down my throat. My hands were trembling on her hips. It was a totally new, intense, and amazing experience. Not to mention sexy as hell. I hardly had to suck, I just held my mouth to her neck and felt the trickling over my tongue. This position allowed the experience to last longer. The blood flowed out on its own, verses me sucking the blood out too quickly.

God she tasted amazing. I let out a low throaty moan. Bella was breathing heavily on top of me, her chest moving up and down on top of my chest. I imagined her topless, her naked breasts pressing into me. Now my hips started to tremble. My erection was begging for contact. Oh God, she was so close to it, her legs spread out just inches above it. Oh shit, she was going to kill me, I needed her, I needed to be inside of her.

My hands started to slide down her hips, to the bottom hem of her night shirt. My fingertips brushed the smooth, warm skin on the back of her thighs. Her skin was so smooth and the muscles along her thighs were taught. I curled my fingers under the fabric of her shirt, and held them there. Her breathing hitched. Oh my God, did she want it? Did she want me to...shit, I didn't know, I didn't want to assume.

I tested my luck, I slowly started to slide my hands up the backs of her thighs, pushing the shirt up at the same time, exposing her bare legs. Bella's heartbeat was racing. I continued to swallow the sweet, delicious blood, knowing her limit was soon approaching. My fingers reached the bottom of her panties under her ass. I kept going. I slid my hands and her shirt over the white cotton panties, feeling the beautiful tightness of her ass. Her shirt was now pushed all the way up over her hips.

I slowly licked my tongue over her neck, closing the gash. The smell of her blood and arousal permeated the room. I moved both my hands down, over the entire curve of her ass, oh so tight, so fucking hot. I heard her breathe, _"Oh God."_ She still lay on top of me, her face was still beside my head with my face in her neck. My hands moved over her ass, dipping down in between her open thighs and over the burning hot center that was calling to me, and I felt the wetness soaking through her panties.

_"Fuck Bella."_ I realized I had whispered out loud. Her breath hitched again and I could feel each beat of her racing heart through my own chest. Then I slipped one finger underneath the wet spot on her panties and she cried out softly in my ear as my finger slid through her wet folds.

Holy fuck, the heat, she felt like fire against my cold skin. My finger glided through her slickness, to her opening. Little whimpers were escaping Bella and she was beginning to writhe and squirm above me. I paused on top of her opening, waiting for her reaction.

Finally, she lifted her head and looked into my eyes,_"Yes, Edward, please."_ She whispered, and I slid my finger inside of her as she crashed her lips into mine, devouring my mouth. My other hand grabbed the center of her panties, pulling them aside to give me better access, but I heard fabric tearing and realized I had torn them right off her. Her entire bottom half was naked now and I grabbed her ass with my free hand while adding a second finger inside of her. She moaned into my mouth.

Then, Bella pulled her mouth from mine and brought her hand up behind her head, grabbing her shirt, and pulling it clean up and over her head, tossing it beside us on the bed. She was completely naked on top of me. Oh my fucking God. I couldn't take it, I pulled my fingers out of her and rolled us over. I yanked my shirt off throwing it aside and paused, sitting back on my heels, looking at her lying in front of me.

I drank in the sight in front me, her perfect breasts moving up and down with her rapid breathing, her flat stomach rising and falling with every breath she took, her beautiful, smooth legs slightly bent at the knees. She was looking directly into my eyes. Then, she sat up in front of me, and before I knew it, her hand was down my pants, wrapped around my cock.

"Oh _God!"_ I growled, my hands coming up, grasping Bella's shoulders. She started to stoke it up and down. Oh my God, I was going to lose control, it was too much. Then she used her other hand to push the top of my pants down around my hips. I lifted myself up a little and helped her push my pants down around my knees. I think I was shaking all over. She sat in front of me, her knees bent, legs wide open, her feet on either side of my hips. Her warm hand continued to move up and down along my shaft. I fucking wanted her so bad. I couldn't take it anymore.

In one quick move, I grabbed Bella by the wrists, pulled her forward so that her breasts pressed into my chest, threw her arm around my neck, and wrapped my arm around her back. Then groaned loudly as I felt her sink down onto my cock. She let out a gasp followed by a long moan.

I sat back on my heels, feeling her completely sheathed around my cock. My other hand cupped her ass cheek and I started to lift her up and down on my lap. She matched my movements, and we were soon eagerly moving up and down against each others momentum. Her breasts were bouncing and rubbing against my chest. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. I started placing long open-mouthed kisses along the front of her throat. She was crying out and moaning, and some of the language I heard her using was seriously driving me to the edge.

_"Oh...fuck Edward...oh my God,"_ She said it quietly, barely audible, but it was loud and clear to me, _"Yes...oh God...feels so fucking good..."_ She'd gasp out in between breaths.

Oh my God it was the hottest thing anyone could ever imagine and I was gone, completely gone. I lunged forward. Bella landed on her back on the bed and I gripped her waist and slammed my hips into her, my thrusts desperate and avid. She wrapped her legs around me and gripped my biceps, arching her back off the bed. I started to growl, then watched as Bella locked eyes with me, her mouth opening up wide. She got very silent as her orgasm built up, then let out a long, loud moan as she climaxed with me, digging her heels into my back and her nails into my arms. If I would have been human, she would have drawn blood. After my orgasm peaked, my thrusting began to slow and I gave one last push into her as I felt her warm walls constrict around me one more time.

Bella's back slowly lowered down to the bed and I sank forward on top of her, gently pressing our naked chests together, my face settling into her neck. I was still inside of her and I wanted to stay there forever. She let her knees fall open around me, relaxed. Her heart was pounding fast and I felt it in my own chest, it made me feel alive. _She_ made me feel alive. I would do anything for her, anything. She was my entire life now. Did she know that? I loved her more than anything. I wanted her to know that.

I lifted my head up to look at her. She opened her eyes and looked into my blackened eyes.

"Bella..." I started. Tell her you love her, tell her she is your entire world, tell her you cannot be without her, "Bella..." I said again. She gazed into my eyes.

"Yes Edward?"

But I could only stare into her eyes. I couldn't say it. I was too afraid she'd be embarrassed, upset, or...disgusted. I was just a monster to her. There was no way she could love me back, and I didn't deserve to love her. She was too beautiful, too wonderful, too good for me. She would reject me. I was scared, I just couldn't say it to her.

Well what do you know, I guess Edward Cullen _does_ get scared after all.

Bella fell asleep soon after and I carefully rolled off of her. I pulled my pajama pants back up around my waist, not bothering to find wear my shirt had landed. I walked into the living room to turn the lights and music off, then back to the bedroom and crawled in bed beside her. She had rolled over onto her stomach, with her arms bent up over her head on the pillow. I could see the side of her breast where she lay against the mattress. The bedsheet lay across her very lower back just above the curve of her bottom. Her skin was glowing in the moonlight shining through the window, so perfect and smooth. She was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. I wanted to run my hand down and across her smooth bare back, but didn't want to wake her with my cool touch. I watched her back rise and fall with her steady breathing.

Before I realized it, the sun was rising and Bella's breathing and heart-rate was beginning to change. My lips turned up into a grin in anticipation of her waking. Her eyes finally opened and she smiled at me. My insides turned to mush.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

"Better than I have in a while." She responded. She reached down to grab the sheet, then sat up and pulled it up over her naked chest at the same time, tucking it under her arms. Her hair was a beautiful mess. It had fallen out of its messy bun from last night and was in disarray around her face. I sat up also, my eyes still fixed on her. She looked at me, her eyes scanning over my bare chest, then cocked her head to the side.

"Coffee sounds reeeally good right about now." She hinted, grinning at me. I chuckled softly and leaned forward, placing a peck on her forehead,

"Consider it done." And I was off to the kitchen, full of pride, knowing I was capable of brewing a mean pot of coffee for my girl.

Bella showered and walked out wearing jeans and a navy blue v-neck sweater, with just a hint of cleavage showing at its center point. Her hair was down and it was still damp from her shower. I poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her. She took it from me and smiled, taking a long whiff before bringing it to her lips. I followed her out onto the porch and sat beside her on the bench.

"Bella?" I said after about 15 minutes of silence. She turned to look at me. "How would you like to go into town with me today?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrows. "I need to go shopping for my sister's birthday present. Her party is next weekend and I thought you might enjoy helping pick something out for her."

"I would _love_ to, but, are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, and I was sure. I had been thinking about it last night while she slept. I trusted Bella. She called this her home now. I didn't think she would try to run away or signal for help. And Bella told me herself, she was new to Washington, had only lived in Forks for a week before I found her. So the chances of anyone recognizing her were slim to none.

I took a quick shower and walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. Bella was sitting on the edge of the bed, a little compact mirror in her hands, applying a little make-up to her eyes. She paused when she saw me, her eyes traveling up and down my body. I grinned at her and walked over to the dresser. I pulled out a pair of black boxers, a long sleeved t-shirt and dark jeans. I was facing away from her when I dropped the towel and I heard her compact drop to the floor. I swear the grin on my face was becoming a permanent fixture there.

We walked out the door of the cabin and I turned to Bella. She looked pretty with a subtle amount of makeup on. She wore a little eyeliner, mascara and just a hint of blush. I also realized that she had added concealer to her neck to cover up the scars. Although I felt a pang of guilt in my gut, it was probably a smart idea, otherwise it would draw a lot of attention. Alice was very thoughtful to buy her makeup and other random things that I would never have thought of providing. This was exactly why I wanted to get Alice something special for her birthday. She was so thoughtful of everyone around her.

I pulled a cell phone out of my jeans pocket. I turned the power on. I hardly ever used the thing, it usually just sat in a small wall-safe in my house. I called the storage facility where one of my cars was located. I decided to bring out my Volvo S60R. They knew me and my family by name and were very accommodating. They agreed to have my car waiting at a business parking lot just outside the forest line.

"Here, hop on." I told Bella turning my back towards her. She giggled and I felt her warm arms wrap around my neck. I hoisted her up, loving the feeling of her legs wrapped around me and those gorgeous perfect breasts pressed into my back. Off we went.

The trees thinned out and I slowed down, letting Bella down off my back so that we could walk out of the forest together. My car was waiting. Two skinny young men stood beside it holding the keys. I slipped each of them a $50 and watched them get into their van and drive off. I walked around the car and opened the passenger side door for Bella. She got in and I walked back around and got in the drivers side, revving the engine up and taking off.

We arrived at a long strip of shops lining a cobblestone road. I found a parking spot and we started to walk. Bella was beaming. Her eyes lit up at every shop window we passed.

I spoke up, "Bella, please tell me if you see anything you want."

"Oh no no. I don't need anything. Everything I have at home is plenty." She said shaking her head. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned toward Bella.

"Bella," I said taking her hand in mine, "if there is anything you want, it's yours. I know we are shopping for Alice, but you are welcome to anything you see that you like, I insist. In fact, we won't leave here today unless you find at least...three things that you want."

Her eyes widened. "Edward, I couldn't..."

"Shh, yes you can love." I responded quickly, then kept her hand in mine and continued to walk down the street. What did I just call her? OK Edward, there you go again, saying things without thinking. I glanced down at her walking next to me. She was looking at me out of the corners of her eyes, a beautiful, genuine grin on her face. I gently squeezed her hand, relieved I didn't scare her with my term of endearment slip.

We shopped all afternoon. I was able to convince Bella to pick out a few DVDs at an electronics store. We moved onto some clothing stores and Bella saw two scarves that she liked. I bought them for her along with a brown jacket she was eying even though she was trying to convince me it was too expensive.

We moved onto a store full of flashy accessories. There were shoes, belts, sunglasses, purses, jewelry. Bella told me that she thought Alice would like a hand bag. One of the big name brands that most girls like. I had no idea, so I told her to pick one. She listed off a variety of big names, but warned me that they would be pretty expensive. She was so cute, by now she must realize that money is not a concern. I told her to choose a Coach purse for Alice and she was thrilled. She looked amongst a wide selection and settled on a style they called the 'Madison Leather Sophia Satchel' in a silver lilac color because she noticed that Alice wore purple a lot when she stopped by and said it would match most of her outfits. She was very observant.

Bella used the store restroom and I quickly found a small brown and tan bag labeled 'Coach Op Art Hippie'. The colors matched her new jacket and I wanted her to have something to carry her things in when we left the house. The cashier was flirting shamelessly with me while I paid, writing her name and phone number on the receipt, Aimee, with a heart dotting the letter i. Bella exited the bathroom and found me at the cash register.

"There she is..." I said, leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. The cashier handed me the large paper shopping bag with both bags inside, a scowl on her face. I grabbed Bella's hand, our fingers entwined and we walked out.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked smiling as we walked away from the store.

"I think that cashier needed to know which girl I was interested in, because it definitely wasn't her."

"Much to her disappointment as I saw." Bella said chuckling, gripping my hand tighter.

We stopped to get a burger and a soda for Bella. We sat at an outdoor table and I watched her smiling as she took in her surroundings. She looked at all the people walking by, the airplanes passing overhead, the cars driving by. When she was finished eating, I pulled out the purse I had purchased for her.

"This is for you." I said handing it to her.

"Edward! This is too much, I can't take this!" She said grabbing the purse and turning it over in her hands.

"Yes you can. I want you to have it." I told her.

"Oh my God, Edward. I've never had anything this nice before. What if I get it dirty?"

I laughed, she was so incredibly adorable. "Then I'll buy you a new one. Why don't you carry it around now?" I suggested.

"I would, but I'd feel silly carrying an empty bag. I'll wait until we get home and I can put something in it."

"Here," I said pulling five 20 dollar bills out of my wallet and placing them in the zippered compartment in the purse. Then I grabbed my car keys out of my pocket and added them to the bag, "and you can keep my car keys safe. Now you have something to carry around."

"Edward! I'll keep this money safe, but you're getting it right back when we get home tonight."

I smiled and slowly shook my head. I loved this girl more and more every day.

**Chapter end notes:** **So what did you think of the beginning ;) I'm dying to know your thoughts, please let me know in a review! If you've been viewing my music playlist, I highly recommend looking up Sum 41's "With Me", it is an absolutely beautiful song.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder: Thank you Annamorphos for the banners!**  
><strong><br>****Chapter notes: Thank you everybody for your reviews and thank you VampLigea ****for taking the time to appreciate the song playlist on my profile! You are absolutely correct, the songs inspire me. If anyone else is listening to the music, or have any recommendations, let me know! **

We arrived home around 8:00 PM. I had gotten Bella dinner while we were out so she didn't have to cook or cleanup at home. She wanted to watch one of her new DVDs tonight. She walked out of the bedroom barefoot, her hair loosely pulled up on top of her head. She had changed into comfortable sleep clothes, a pair of black leggings and a baggy vintage t-shirt with a music band graphic printed on the front. I recognized it as one of my old t-shirts from the 1960s. She knelt down in front of my dusty DVD player and started to unwrap the DVDs. I also changed into comfortable I walked out of the bedroom, Bella had found a throw blanket and was sitting on the couch, her lap covered by the blanket, a cup of steaming tea in her hands.

I sat beside her on the couch and she started the movie. It was _Gran Torino_ with Clint Eastwood. It was quite good, but all of the fresh air today must have wiped Bella out because she fell asleep 15 minutes before it ended, with her head leaning against my shoulder. I shifted slightly and guided Bella's head down to rest on my lap in a more comfortable position. I rubbed her shoulder gently, she looked so peaceful and content. The credits rolled across the screen and eventually the picture turned blue. It was 11:00.

11:45...12:45...1:45. Shit. The amount of venom I had swallowed back was enough to turn a human for Christ sake. It kept flooding my mouth in anticipation of feeding. Goddammit Edward, one night, just one night. You can't go without it for one fucking night? I needed to try. I was too close to her, so I carefully picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, pulling the sheets back and lying her down. I covered her up and forced myself to walk out of the room. She smelled so fucking good.

I paced my living room, 2:15. Shit, shit, shit.

"Get a fucking hold of yourself Edward." I said out loud, my teeth gritting together, my hands going into my hair. Still pacing. 2:30, 2:45. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I staggered to the front door. My hand reached for the door handle, trembling violently. I gripped onto it and turned. A loud clang pierced the silence. The handle broke off and landed on the porch outside. I flew out onto the porch and grabbed the first thing I saw, the bench, and hurled it out into the forest, hearing it break into a hundred pieces as it crashed to the ground. I dropped to my knees and my hand came up to grab hold of the porch railing, but the wood broke beneath my grip. I lifted my fist and crashed it down, punching through the wood floor planks.

Suddenly, she was there on the porch, kneeling in front of me, pulling my face to her neck. I automatically bit into her, crying out in desperate relief as her blood filled my mouth.

"It's OK, it's OK, I'm here. I'm here Edward." I heard her say. I moaned loudly, bringing my arms around her, hugging her tightly to me as I swallowed and swallowed, feeling the burning sensation start to diminish. She had one hand behind my head, her fingers in my hair, the other hand around the back of my neck, pulling me to her. "Shhh, shhh, it's OK Edward, I'm here." She murmured over and over as I drank from her. My head slowly started to clear. I was becoming rational again and I realized what had just unfolded. She came to me. I needed her and she came to me.

I knew I was at her limit, so I took one last gulp, then sealed her neck, and brought both my hands up to cup her face. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Bella...Bella..." We sat there on our knees, clinging to each other in the middle of the night on the front porch, surrounded by broken wood splinters.

"Bella...you...you came to me." I stuttered, my voice a mixture of relief and astonishment.

"You needed me Edward." She whispered. Oh my God, this girl. Did she know just how_ much _I needed her? She continued, "I heard a loud noise and woke up. Then I realized what time it was and what was happening. Edward, I'm sorry I fell asleep." She said bringing her hands up to cover mine.

"Bella, you shouldn't be the one to apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Why didn't you come wake me up?" She asked.

"I didn't want to disturb you." I said, pulling my face back slowly to look at her.

"But you need to drink." She said, bringing her warm hand up to my forehead and slowly sliding her palm over my temple, down my cheek and under my jaw. I could only gaze into her eyes. She never stopped captivating me. Everything about her made me love her more and more. Everything she did, everything she said, every look, every touch.

She took my hands and we stood up and walked back into the house. She led me to the bedroom and we crawled into bed, lying on our sides, facing each other.

"Bella, I wanted to try to go one night without it." I admitted to her.

"Why?" She asked.

I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes. "Bella...what I do to you...you don't deserve it. You don't deserve to be used. I hate that I take your blood. I hate that I'm not strong enough to be without it."

I felt her scoot closer to me, her legs brushing against mine

"Edward, nothing I ever did mattered to anyone before."

I turned back on my side to face her. "How can that be Bella? You matter to me more than anything."

"Exactly," She said, grabbing my wrist and pulling my arm over her shoulder. She snuggled into my chest and I pulled her into me. She fell asleep with my arms wrapped around her.

Bella slept in the next morning. I was glad, she needed her rest after the interruption I had caused in the night. I showered and got dressed in jeans and a dark gray sweater. I had coffee brewing by the time she came walking out of the bedroom squinting her eyes. One side of her leggings was hiked up to her knee and her hair stuck up in every direction. I laughed quietly, she couldn't be any cuter.

I leaned over the kitchen counter, resting my forearms on the granite top and watched Bella prepare herself a bagel with cream cheese. I poured her a cup of coffee and she took it from me with a grin, her mouth full of bagel. Because I had broken the porch floor and railing, Bella sat in the living room and drank her coffee. I planned to fix the damages today.

After breakfast, Bella took a shower. She walked out of the bedroom dressed in a long sleeved white t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. She had one of the new scarves I bought her knotted around her neck and hanging down her front. It had various blue, gray, and silver stripes. Her hair was pulled back into a smooth ponytail. She carried a basket full of clean laundry and sat down on the sofa to start folding.

I decided to go into town for supplies to fix the porch. I also picked up enough stuff to rebuild the bench I had thrown and destroyed. Bella was cleaning up her lunch dishes when I got back. She asked if she could go for a run while I worked on the porch.

"Of course you can love." I said walking over to her and giving her a kiss on top of her head. I filled up her water bottle while she changed into her running clothes and shoes. She smiled warmly at me when I held it out to her, then put her earbuds in and started the music on her Ipod. I heard Nelly Furtado's _"Say it Right"_start up. She took off jogging.

I had the floorboards fixed and was about halfway done rebuilding a new bench when Bella came jogging up. Her forehead was sweaty and her hair was wind-blown. She stopped and unscrewed the lid to her water bottle, tilting her head back and pouring the final drink of water into her mouth.

"Whew! That was a nice run, I feel really good." She said smiling. She walked up the steps onto the porch, "Edward, this looks great, I can't believe you fixed that so fast. It looks perfect!" She said admiring my work. I smiled and watched her walk into the house. Mmm, those tight running pants hugged her ass, God was she sexy.

I finished the bench, walked inside, and headed for the bedroom. As I walked down the hallway, I took off my flannel button-down and reached back over my head pulling off my white t-shirt. I walked through the bedroom doorway and there was Bella, standing in just her bra and panties, getting ready to walk into the attached bathroom.

I stopped short and Bella let out a soft gasp, stopping in front of the bathroom door. I respectfully averted my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know you were changing."

She laughed softly, "That's OK, um, sorry...didn't mean to parade around half-naked. Guess it's nothing you haven't seen though."

I smiled. I could see her out of my peripheral vision, still standing in the same spot. She wasn't moving, so I slowly turned my head to face her. She bit into her bottom lip and looked up at me with those big, deep brown eyes. I couldn't control myself, I looked her up and down. She had let her hair down, and it lay scattered across her shoulders and halfway down her chest. God...that body. Her small, perky breasts teased me from beneath her black bra. I wanted to wrap my hands around that slim waist and tight stomach of hers and pull her to me. I wanted to touch those black panties...no I wanted to _be_ those black panties. Fuck it...I wanted those black panties on the floor.

Shit, I was rock hard now. Bella's lips turned up. "Edward Cullen, don't you know it's rude to stare?" She said in a teasing tone. I forced myself to look away, but I had a huge grin plastered across my face. I brought my hand up to my head and ran my fingers nervously through my messy hair. She slowly walked up to me and took the flannel and white t-shirt out of my hands, tossing them onto the bed.

"Were you planning on taking a shower?" She asked. I nodded, turning back to her and fixing my eyes on hers. "Me too." She said, her eyes never leaving mine. Then, she gently grasped my hand and started leading us to the bathroom.

Holy shit, was this really happening? I stood there, frozen like a statue as I watched Bella bend over the side of the tub and turn the water on. I could see her ass cheeks from around the edges of her panties. She turned around to face me and looked up into my eyes.

"Is this OK with you Edward?" She asked cautiously. I couldn't speak, all I could do was nod my head. Then, never breaking eye contact, she reached forward and popped the button of my jeans open. She slowly slid the zipper down and I grabbed her hand.

"Bella..." I whispered. She was still staring into my eyes. "I...I haven't had blood since last night...I'm not sure..." She brought her hand up to my face, touching my cheek.

"We'll just shower Edward." She murmured, nodding her head. Just shower, OK, I can handle that. I couldn't risk losing control otherwise. OK, I can do this, just shower. I nodded my head in response and released her hand. She slowly pushed my jeans and boxers down over my hips. They fell to the floor and my erection stood out in full force. I stepped out of my pants. OK, here goes nothing. I brought my hands up to Bella's shoulders and ran them over and down her back, finding the release to her bra and undoing the clasp. The straps rolled off her shoulders and down her arms, it dropped to the floor. Then I touched her hips with both of my hands and slipped both pointer fingers beneath the top of her panties. I paused. She closed her eyes and waited. I gradually inched them down her hips, bending slightly at my waist, and pushing them over her ass and down her legs. They dropped to the floor and she stepped out of them. I took her in. She was a fucking work of art.

Bella turned around, turned the shower head on, then grabbed my hand and stepped in. I followed, the spray of the water hitting my chest. I closed the shower curtain and watched Bella step under the stream. Fuuuck me. The hot water ran over her body, her wet skin glistened. I think my mouth dropped open. She ran her hands through her wet hair, closing her eyes under the stream. Then she stepped aside and I stepped under the water. She lathered herself up with soap, then handed me the bar and turned around,

"Would you mind?" She asked, looking over her shoulder. I lathered my hands up and slid them down her back. I ran them over her neck and across her shoulder blades. "That feels nice." She said, looking back over her shoulder at me. I continued to slide my hands up and down her back, then she turned around. The soap dripped down her body, little droplets of water trailing over her skin. She took the soap from my hands and lathered her hands up. Then she touched my chest and started to rub her hands all over me. Jesus, she was going to kill me. Her warm hands traveled over my shoulders, down my chest, down my stomach, and stopped just below my belly button. She inched a little lower, then looked up at me.

"Edward, I want to do something for you." She said quietly, her voice full of lust. I swallowed and stared into her eyes. "You do so much for me, I want to do something for you, to make you...feel good." Oh my God, oh my God, I was going to fucking lose it. "Will you let me?" She asked. I swallowed again, the venom continuing to fill my mouth. "It will be OK, you won't be able to hurt me." She said. That voice, she was going to kill me with that innocent sexy voice. I closed my eyes and nodded my head.

I felt her fingertips trail down my pelvis, and then her fingers wrapped around my cock. I let out a hiss and grabbed her hips. She started to stoke it up and down and I slowly opened my eyes. She was looking up at me, her eyes burning into mine. She licked her lips. I leaned down and claimed her lips with mine, letting out a low "Mmmm." She was still lathered in soap and her hand slid easily over my hardness.

Our lips moved against each others. I felt her tongue in my mouth and met hers with mine. I brought my hands up to hold her face and we continued to kiss under the warm spray of water. Her hand felt amazing running up and down my shaft, so fucking hot. Our kisses grew more intense and Bella started to stroke me at a quicker pace. I started to form dangerous images in my mind. I wanted to grab her under her thighs and lift her up, wrap her legs around my waist and slide inside of her. I wanted to press her up against the shower wall and push deep inside of her over and over.

Suddenly my hands were on her ass, sliding down her thighs. No! I can't! It's too dangerous! I forced myself to remove my hands from her body. Instead, I brought them above Bella's head and pressed them against the shower wall behind her. Her strokes were fast and I was shaking and moaning. Then Bella's other hand found my balls and she gently started to knead them. I broke our kiss,

"Fuck Bella!" I groaned, squeezing my eyes closed, "Oh _God_," My whole body was trembling, and I came, covering Bella's hand and stomach in venom. She stroked me through it, then slowed down, her delicate hand remaining wrapped around me until the very end.

I brought my hands down from the tile wall and wrapped my arms around Bella, pulling her to me. She wound her arms around my waist and pressed her cheek to me chest. We hugged under the water stream while my composure returned. I leaned back and tilted Bella's chin up, placing a long, deep kiss on her lips.

After our shower, we got dressed. It was still early in the evening, so after Bella ate dinner, we decided to go for a walk.

The air was crisp. Bella wore her new jacket I bought her. We headed to the same clearing we found the night we got caught in the storm. We approached the same rock bluff that we found shelter beneath and my lips turned up into a grin when I remembered the night Bella had offered her blood to me and how incredibly hot things had gotten between us. I glanced over at Bella to see if she recognized it. Her eyes were traveling up and down the rocky overhang. As we passed it, she turned and looked up at me, then looped her arm through mine, and leaned her head up against my shoulder. She recognized it. We walked arm in arm the rest of the way to the clearing.

We arrived at the clearing and sat down on the mossy ground. Bella pulled the jacket closer around her.

"Are you cold?" I asked her, a little concerned.

"I'm just not used to cool weather." She said, "Phoenix in September is usually 80 degrees or more." Then she fell silent for a moment. "What day is it today?"

"September 15." I told her. She suddenly stood up. "Bella?" I stood up and looked at her face. Her eyes were quickly filling with tears and her breathing and heartbeat had suddenly become very rapid. "Bella, what's wrong love?" I asked urgently, taking both of her hands in mine. She closed her eyes, the tears dripping out and rolling down her cheeks. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Bella, please, say something, what's wrong?" I asked with alarm. She started to sway, and I grabbed hold of her, pulling her to me. She was hyperventilating, but why?

"It's OK Bella, it's OK," I said, hugging her to me, "You're OK, I'm here with you. You're safe, I won't let anything happen to you." I reassured her, hoping it would help calm her down. After a few minutes, I could hear her heart-rate start to return back to normal and she seemed steadier on her feet. I leaned back to look at her face, still firmly holding onto the backs of her arms.

"I'm...sorry." She said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Don't be sorry Bella." I told her, pulling her to me again. She hugged me back and took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly, her breathing gradually becoming steadier. "Do you want to sit down?" I asked her, my hand rubbing her back. She nodded and I lowered us both to the grass, gathering her onto my lap. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"It was...exactly four years ago today." She said at last, and I knew she was talking about her step-father. My insides started to boil as I thought of the man who caused so much pain, fear, and anxiety for my Bella. She continued, "Certain things will...remind me...bring me back to that day. And then I re-live it all over again."

My fingers entwined with hers and I listened as she let it all out, "I remember the date, September 15, 2007. I remember the clothes I was wearing, Candies khaki shorts and an Old Navy red tank top. I remember the song that was playing on my bedroom cd player, _"Umbrella"_ by Rihanna. It was a Saturday afternoon. My mother was out shopping and I was in my room listening to music and organizing my closet. When I turned around, he was standing there in my doorway, his hand behind his back, a scary, crazy look in his eyes. He closed the door and told me to lie down on the bed. I started to scream at him to get out of my room, but it only made him mad and he ran at me, tackling me down on my bed and pulling the knife out from behind his back. He held it to my neck and told me he'd cut my throat if I screamed."

A soft sob escaped Bella and she brought her hand up to wipe her eyes.

"Bella..." I whispered, but she stopped me.

"No...I have to tell somebody this. I've kept it in for so long, I just need to tell _somebody_." She said, sitting up straighter in my arms. "I remember it all so clearly. His sweaty hand under my shirt, the exact spot on the floor where my shorts landed when he yanked them off of me, the clanging sound of his belt buckle being undone."

She paused and took a deep shaky breath, "I felt...everything...stretching, pinching, and then I blacked out. I must have been out for 10 or 15 minutes. He was gone when I woke up. I locked myself in the bathroom. I remember seeing blood. I remember sitting in the empty bathtub, crying so hard I could hardly breathe." She stopped and I squeezed her against me, she turned her face into my neck and cried quietly.

Eventually, she stopped crying and pulled her face back to look at me. "Edward, I've never told anyone that before." She admitted to me, "None of my friends in Phoenix, not even Jacob. One time, something triggered a memory of it while I was with Jacob, and I passed out. I never told him what caused it though. I couldn't. Edward, telling you this...it makes me feel...better, relieved. I think I'm OK."

I wasn't.

"Bella listen to me," I started, locking eyes with her, "I'm going to find this man. I'm going to hunt him down, and end his life." She swallowed and stared intensely into my eyes. This man deserved to die, in the most torturous, savage way possible...and I needed to be the one to kill him.

**Chapter end notes: I am having so much fun writing this story! I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter or of the story so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder: Thank you Annamorphos for the banners!**

**Chapter notes: ! imabwrighter sent me a great question in a review...'should there be a reason for Edward and Bella to be "safe" when having sex?' Answer, no. In this AU, it is not possible for vampire and human to procreate. Also, his venom cannot harm her unless given in extremely large amounts, think in size of quarts. Thanks for asking, and sorry I didn't think to mention that already! I will add this to my AU description moving forward. Enjoy chapter 10! **

I knew I was going to need some time. I had to plan the trip to Phoenix, I had to locate him, I had to learn his everyday schedule, and I had to figure out the best way to complete the kill. I also had my Bella to think of.

I knew our talk in the forest had affected Bella because she had nightmares over the next several nights. I always stayed by her side while she slept, being there to hold her when she woke up in tears. I made sure my feedings were subdued and early in the evening since I knew Bella wasn't sleeping well at night.

By the following Friday, the nightmares had died down and Bella slept soundly for the first night in over a week. I was smiling when she opened her eyes Saturday morning, and brought my hand up to gently brush along her cheek. "How did you sleep love?" I asked her. Her lips turned up into a sweet grin.

"I slept wonderfully." She said sitting up and stretching, her little gray t-shirt riding up on her tummy, her belly-button peeking out. I sat up beside her, placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face up slightly, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

I climbed out of bed, and walked into the kitchen in my boxers and t-shirt heading over to the coffee maker. Bella followed close behind, straightening out her pink cotton shorts. She hopped up onto the kitchen counter next to the coffee maker, swinging her legs. I poured the water into the coffee maker and started measuring out the coffee grounds.

"So tonight's Alice's birthday party?" She asked. I nodded. "Make sure you tell her that I picked out her gift." She said smiling. I turned to look at her.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" I said. She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you'll be there when she opens it, why don't you tell her yourself?"

"Wait, I'm coming along?" She asked surprised. I flipped the switch to the coffee maker on, then walked in front of Bella sitting on the counter. I gently pushed her knees apart and leaned my waist against the counter between them. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her body was so warm.

"Of course you're coming along." I answered, looking into her sparkling brown eyes.

"Edward, are you sure? I mean, is it...safe? Won't there be...others there? I wouldn't want to..." I cut her short, bringing my hand up and pressing my pointer finger against her lips.

"You have nothing to worry about. I will be with you the entire time, I will keep you safe. Besides, the friends and family that will be there are all respectable, trustworthy individuals. My family does not associate with anyone dangerous." I reassured her. Her eyes darted back and forth between my eyes. "So, what do you say, will you come to Alice's party with me?"

She threw her arms around my neck, "Of course I will! I would _love_ to!" She said. I laughed, relating our little exchange to a couple of teenagers finding a date to the prom.

The party didn't start until midnight, so I suggested Bella take a nap in the afternoon so she wouldn't be tired arriving at the party. She napped from 2:00-4:00 PM and was a ball of energy when she woke up. She went for a run, then came back and cleaned the entire cabin from top to bottom. Then she decided to re-organize the pantry in the kitchen. While she was in the shower, I went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She walked out in her white bathrobe and headed over to the closet.

"I have no idea what I am going to wear." She said, pushing hangers aside one by one. I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Bella," she turned around and looked up at me, "why don't you come sit down for a few minutes?" Bella sighed and followed me over to the bed sitting down. I remember listening to a conversation Jasper and Emmett were having one time about certain things you should never say to a girl. One was, you should never tell a girl to 'relax'.

"Lay down on your stomach." I told her. Her eyes widened a little, but she listened to me, lying flat on her stomach. She turned her head to her left, her arms at her sides. I leaned over her and grasped the soft collar of her robe, then slowly started to pull it down. I heard a soft gasp escape Bella's lips. I pulled it down over her shoulders and down her back, exposing her smooth bare skin, stopping just above the two little dimples in her lower back. Then I carefully swung my leg over her legs and knelt on either side of her thighs, trying hard to ignore the fact that she was now almost completely naked, with just a small section of robe covering her bottom.

I touched the center of her back with my palms and started to slide them up and down her skin. Bella took a deep breath in, her back rising slightly, then let it out in with a slow, relaxed "Mmmmm".

I watched my fingers create brief indentations in her skin, as I trailed them over her shoulder blades, and down the center of her spine. I slid my hands apart at her very lower back, then moved them back up her sides, feeling each individual rib beneath her warm skin. I continued to rub my hands over her back with the slightest of pressure, over and over again, until I felt her muscles begin to relax. Then I softened my touch and used the very tips of my fingers to lightly graze over her entire back.

I leaned down and placed a long open-mouthed kiss right in between her shoulder blades. She sighed loudly. Then I slid the robe back up over her shoulders, covering her up. She shifted around, slipping her arms back into the sleeves and rolled over onto her back, pulling the robe closed in front of her. Her eyes were half-open.

"Oh Edward." She said very slowly. "That felt absolutely wonderful."

I leaned down on my elbow next to her. "Are you feeling better now?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I'm just...nervous I guess." She said.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm worried about what everyone will think of me."

"Bella, the only people there who truly matter, are my family. And I know they will not judge." I told her. She nodded slowly.

"Can you tell me what to expect?" She asked.

"Alice is having the party at my parent's house. They live just outside of town. You'll meet my parents. You'll meet Alice's husband Jasper. My brother Emmett and his wife Rose." Bella cut in,

"Is Emmett, the one who...helped me that night?"

"Yes." I said softly. She nodded again, her face serious. "Those are my immediate family, and everybody else will be friends or distant family members." She was quiet, her eyes distant. I brought my hand up to cup her cheek. "It will be OK love." She sighed and leaned into my hand, closing her eyes.

It was 9:00 PM. I took a shower and Bella went into the kitchen to make a snack. I wore a charcoal gray button down shirt and straight-leg blue jeans. I never did much with my hair, just ran my fingers through it a bunch of times hoping it would fall somewhat into place. I walked out of the bedroom to see Bella, still in her bathrobe, sitting on the sofa, an almost empty glass of wine in her hands. Her Ipod was connected to her sound dock, the song switched over to Nine Inch Nails _We're in this Together_. I walked over to her.

"I found my snack." She said, a funny grin on her face.

I chuckled, "How many glasses have you had?" She leaned back on the couch, tipping the glass up to her lips.

"This is my third. Takes the edge off, you know?"

She was definitely buzzed, I could tell by her voice alone. Silly girl.

She stood up, and turned to me, "Damn. You clean up nice." She said, her lips turning up. They were a slight shade of red from the wine.

I licked my lips and stared into her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that...you'll make my panties wet. Oh wait...I'm not wearing any." She said, looking down at her bathrobe. Oh wow, I was amused and turned on at the same time. This was quite a different side of Bella I was seeing, and I was strangely intrigued.

"Edward, are you gonna drink before we go?" She asked seriously, and somewhat slurred. I nodded my head. She set the empty wine glass down on the end table and took my hand, leading me to the bedroom.

She crawled to the center of the bed and lay on her back. I stood there for a moment looking at her. She lay with one leg slightly bent, the other straight, the bathrobe draped carelessly over the middle of her thighs. Her arms were at her sides, her chest rose steadily with every breath she took. Her hair was spread out all around her on the bed in soft waves. Her eyes were closed. I knelt on the bed then crawled over her, my knees on either side of her hips.

Then I felt her hand on my chest, applying the slightest of pressure.

"Edward..." She murmured, her eyes still closed, "Wanna try something different?"

I sat back on my heels and looked at her, venom starting to fill my mouth with anticipation. She slowly sat up on her elbows, the light from the living room casting an eerily beautiful shadow across her face. She brought her hand up to her lap, grabbed the hem of her bathrobe and slowly slid it up her thighs stopping just centimeters from the innermost area that sent my mind spinning. She started to spread her legs apart painstakingly slow. Oh shit.

"Do you want to try drinking...from here?" She asked, touching her inner thigh, the lewdness in her voice turning me on almost as much as her body laid out in front of me. Yes, I wanted to. I wasn't going to deny that.

"Mmm, Bella, are you sure it's not the wine asking me that question?" I asked, pointing out her rather bold preposition. She slowly shook her head 'no'. I stared at her, my erection becoming painful under my jeans. My throat was on fire.

I brought my hands out and placed them on each of her knees. Then I slowly slid them up her legs and lowered myself down at the same time, resting on my stomach between her knees. Bella's heartbeat had picked up speed. She was still propped up on her elbows, watching me. I looked at her legs, trying as hard as possible to ignore the enticing smell of her arousal directly in front of me. I slid my hand up her right inner thigh, feeling the blood pulsing through her artery. She was breathing heavily, her heart racing. I looked up at her from between her legs, she had lowered herself down on her back. She closed her eyes and was beginning to squirm, her hips moving in a slightly circular pattern. I leaned my head down and touched my mouth to her thigh. She gasped softly. I moved my face along her skin, up higher, higher, my nose and lips trailing over her warm, smooth thigh, my forehead coming into contact with the bottom of the bathrobe. Oh God, so fucking close. I found where the strongest pulse point was.

I glanced up at Bella one last time, then wrapped my hand around her right thigh, opened my mouth wide, leaned down, and sunk my teeth into her flesh. She arched her back and cried out, a mixture of pain and want within her voice. The blood flowed without delay, filling my mouth completely. I was taken aback by the new and different approach, indulging in the instant gratification. I closed my eyes as the warm, thick blood flowed down my throat. I heard myself moaning against her thigh. I felt her hips gyrating just above my forehead, and my other hand started to move on its own. It moved up the front of her left thigh, and crept under the bathrobe, over her bare hipbone. I slid it higher, rubbing over her smooth, flat stomach.

Suddenly, Bella's hands were in front of her, grabbing the ties of the bathrobe and quickly pulling them apart. She opened the robe, revealing her entire naked body. I cried out against her thigh and quickly slid my tongue over the wound, sealing it. I had taken plenty.

"Fuck Bella, you're going to kill me." I groaned. So fucking sexy. I shifting up, propping up on my fists, hovering over her. She looked at me through her eyelashes.

"Mmm, Edward, your mouth down there...oh God, it was driving me crazy." She whispered, her hips still moving around. I needed no further invitation. I lowered back down to the bed and started to kiss and suck along her thighs. "_Oh God, oh God Edward_," She whispered. Oh fuck I wanted to taste every part of her. I reached the apex of her thighs and took in the beautiful sight in front of me. The heat from her center and smell of her arousal was intoxicating. I brought my face to her center and slowly slid my tongue over the outside, up the middle. She was gasping, her hands grabbing the comforter tightly in her fists. Mmm, her skin there tasted divine. So soft and smooth on my tongue. Then I dipped my tongue in between her folds, licking up the center again, gliding through her wetness. I've never tasted anything so sweet. "Oh fuck Edward, it's too much!" She said frantically, shaking her head back and forth.

"Shhh..." I said against those lips, "just let it go love." ...and I pressed my tongue flat against her, into her folds. Her hips rose up off the bed and she yelled out an expletive. I fluttered my tongue back and forth and she lost it. She screamed...loud. I grabbed her hips as she came, holding her against my mouth, feeling the pulsing start within her, my tongue pressed firmly against the sensitive bundle of nerves that caused her to lose all control. I kept my mouth there until she finally brought her hips back down onto the bed. Then I shifted upward, and placed a kiss on her pelvis, her belly-button, between her breasts, and under her jaw.

I leaned onto my elbow beside her, facing her. I watched her face as she started to come down from her high. She was absolutely breath-taking in every single way. She was the center of my universe and all I wanted was to please her like that again and again and again.

**Chapter notes: Did you like it? Don't hold back, tell me what you think! This chapter was slightly shorter than the others, but the next one will be longer :)**


	11. Chapter 11

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous. Vampire and human cannot procreate._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder: Thank you Annamorphos for the banners!**

**Chapter notes: It's party time!**

Bella got dressed for the party. She finally decided on an off-white cotton halter dress. The bottom of the dress touched just above her knee. She paired it with a turquoise bead necklace and a pair of tan wedge shoes that tied around her ankle. All from Alice's shopping excursions throughout the past several weeks.

I watched her from the bedroom. She stood in the attached bathroom wrapping thick strands of hair around a large curling iron barrel. The end result was pretty, natural-looking waves that hung down her back and shoulders. She applied a little make-up to her face and also covered the scars on her neck.

She walked out of the bathroom and over to the nightstand, picking up her Coach purse and placing the concealer inside. I saw that it was filled with various other things too and was glad she was using my gift to her. Then she walked over to the closet and found a little tan shrug. She didn't put it on, just draped it over her arm to take along. I was glad, because it was pretty cool outside, and sadly, there was no way I could keep her warm.

The digital clock on the nightstand said 11:30 PM.

"Bella," I said, standing up from where I was sitting on the bed, "you are stunning." She smiled and blushed. I was in front of her instantly, my arms around her waist. "I'll have to avoid doing that to you while we are at the party tonight." I said, bringing the back of my hand up to lightly rub against her pink cheek.

"Oh...sorry." She said, looking down.

"Don't be sorry love," I said, tilting her chin back up to look at me. I leaned in and kissed her mouth. She kissed me back and we pulled apart briefly, staring into each others eyes. Then we both leaned in and started to kiss again, tenderly at first, and then with more urgency. Her hands moved over my shirt, up my chest and over my shoulders. I kept one hand wrapped around her lower back, and moved my other hand up her back, neck, and into her hair, pulling her face against mine. Mmm, her tongue was meant for my mouth. It moved against me with such perfect ease. She tasted incredible, every single part of her.

We gradually slowed down and finally pulled apart. Her lips were pink from moving against my mouth and I thought it was incredibly hot.

"Time to go?" She asked.

"Time to go." I confirmed, taking her hand and leading her out of the bedroom. She grabbed the gift box that Alice's purse was wrapped in off the kitchen counter, and we walked out of the cabin.

We emerged from the forest and walked to the same business lot where they brought my Volvo last week. This time, my black 2010 Camero SS was waiting for me.

The drive to my parents' house was about 30 minutes. Bella was nervously twisting her fingers in her lap the whole ride there. I couldn't be sure if it was because she was nervous about the party or because of how fast I was driving. I let off the gas a little.

We pulled up to the house a little after 12:00. It was tucked back in a wooded area secluded from the main road and surrounded by thick trees. Vehicles lined the entire twisting road leading up to the house. I pulled up the driveway and into one of the garages. Emmett's Jeep was already inside and I parked next to him. Music thumped loudly from inside the house, I recognized it as some Usher song. Alice liked a variety of pop, R&B, and hip-hop music.

We walked in from the attached garage and the kitchen was packed full of vampires standing around, talking. All red eyes immediately turned to Bella, but I ignored everybody, leading her by her hand through the crowd and into the dining room in search of my siblings. Alice was standing in the middle talking and smiling, surrounded by friends. She wore a gold sequined mini dress with a variety of gold bracelets lining her arms and sky-high black peep-toes. Her dark hair was gelled and spiky, framing her face. She spotted us instantly and raised her eyebrows, grinning. She excused herself and walked over to us.

"Hi Bella, hi Edward! Bella, I wasn't sure if you were coming or not." She said over the loud music.

"Where is everybody else?" I asked Alice, referring to our other family members.

"Jasper's our DJ, he should be in the living room, and I last saw Em and Rose in the den. Mom and Dad are hiding out in the basement rec room." She turned to Bella and smiled, "Very cute outfit Bella, I love those wedges with that dress!" She said. Bella smiled and thanked her. Then she held the box out to Alice. It was wrapped in silver polka-dot wrapping paper and had a red bow attached to the top.

"This is for you. Happy Birthday." Said Bella.

"Oh you guys! You didn't have to get me a gift! I'm turning 22 for the 85th time for goodness sake!" She said chuckling. She tore the paper off and opened the box. Her eyes lit up. "Shut _up_! Edward, you _shouldn't _have!" She squealed, pulling the bag out and gawking at it.

"It was all Bella." I said grinning. Bella was beaming, and I absolutely loved it.

We walked through the living room. It was packed full of people dancing to Black Eyed Peas' "Boom Boom Pow". I spotted Jasper. He noticed us and nodded, grabbing one of his buddies to take over the DJ position. He followed us into the den where we found Emmett and Rose sitting on one of the black leather sofas talking to a group. Rose wore a short one-shoulder black lace dress. Her lips were scarlet and her long blond hair was parted down the middle and flat-ironed straight. Emmett wore a forest green short-sleeved button down, his biceps testing the sleeves limits, and dark gray slacks. Emmett smiled when he saw us walk in, then abruptly stood up and grabbed Rose's hand leading her away from their group of friends and walking over to us.

"He _did_ bring her!" Emmett boomed cheerfully, grabbing my hand and bumping his shoulder into me in a half-hug. "Remember me brown-eyes?" He asked Bella nudging her gently in the shoulder with a big, friendly grin. She nodded, smiling warmly. "Bella, I'd like you to meet my wife, Rose. Rose, this is Bella." I watched Rose's reaction. She had a worried expression on her face, almost nervous. Then she quickly forced a smile and held out her hand to shake Bella's. Bella shook Rose's hand with a smile. Then Jasper stepped forward and extended his hand.

"I'm Jasper, Alice's other half." He said.

Bella said, "Nice to meet you. Nice to meet everyone."

Then Alice came walking up. "Hey Edward, can I steal Bella away for just a moment?" My eyes widened. No! I wanted to yell. I needed to be with her, I needed to protect her. I told her I would be with her the entire time. I looked at Bella. She was smiling up at me. We had a silent exchange of sorts. Bella nodded her head, telling me she would be OK if she went with Alice. I nodded slowly back at her. I knew she'd be safe with Alice. Alice grabbed Bella's hand and I watched as she led her out of the den, away from me.

Jasper started to lead me back to the living room to introduce me to a few friends. Emmett and Rose stayed in the den. Names and hand-shakes were being exchanged, but my focus was on listening to what Rose was saying to Emmett back in the den. It was hard to hear over the loud music and everyone talking, but I could just make it out.

"Wow," said Rose, "You said he was in deep, but I didn't realize he was in _this_ deep. Did you see how he was looking at her? He didn't want her to leave his sight." Said Rose.

"Yeah, I called it; he's really in love with the girl."

"Do you think he's told her yet?" Rose wondered.

"That he loves her?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." Said Rose.

"I don't know, but he needs to. I think she needs it. I think she loves him back."

"Wow." Said Rose. "I cannot believe it. I never thought I'd see the day."

I snapped out of their conversation when a tall blond came crashing into my chest, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"Edward! It's been too long!" She squealed, pulling back and jumping up and down. "How have you been?" She asked.

"Hi Tanya. I've been fine." I said blandly. She wore a second-skin plunging silver dress and silver stilettos.

"So what have you been up to? Did you bring the Camero? Hey, did you hear there's a human here? People are saying she's a guest, not a feeder. Hey, do you still talk to Garrett?" She asked excitedly, barely pausing in between sentences.

"Uh, not much. Look, I'll catch up with you later." I said stepping away from her and heading down the hallway in search of Alice and Bella. I needed to find her, it was driving my crazy not knowing where she was. Her scent led me up the stairs, down the hallway and into the bedroom that used to be Alice's when we all lived there. I walked in to find Alice and Bella giggling, a shot glass in Bella's hand and a bottle of expensive Vodka in Alice's.

"Hey Edward!" Alice said, turning to me. "I picked up something special for Bella in case she showed up with you tonight." She said, holding the bottle up to show me. "She looked like she needed a little something to calm her nerves, you know, loosen her up a bit."

I couldn't hold my grin back. That was Alice, always thinking of others.

"Um, wow. That was...nice of you, I think." I said to her, eying Bella sitting on my sister's old bed. She held up three fingers, reading my mind. OK, three shots for someone as small as Bella was going to go a long way. I walked up to her and sat beside her.

"You want to come back out there with me?" I asked her softly. She smiled.

"I'll be fine with Alice. Go mingle with your friends. Besides, I'm enjoying hearing all the embarrassing stories about you." She said giving me a teasing jab with her elbow. I rolled my eyes at Alice then locked eyes with her having a second silent exchange for tonight. Alice was assuring me that she would take good care of Bella. I nodded, then grasped Bella's hand, lifted it to my mouth and kissed her knuckles. I walked out and headed for the far North end of the house. The crowd thinned out as I reached the back of the house. I found the doorway to the basement and headed downstairs.

The rec room downstairs was elaborate. Plush burgundy carpeting covered the floor. A 50" TV hung on the wall with surround sound speakers surrounding the brown leather sectional sofa and recliners. Candles covered the solid oak end tables and coffee table. A pool table sat just beyond the sofa, and various pin ball machines lined the walls along the back of the room. Classic movie posters were framed and hanging along the walls.

The table lamps were on and my parents sat side by side on the sofa, my dad flipping through channels on the TV. They were dressed comfortably. They always stayed out of sight during any of our parties, as if they thought they'd embarrass us, they wouldn't. They both looked up and smiled when they saw me, their golden eyes lighting up. I walked over to my mom and bent down, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I sat down on the chair beside the sofa, but was silent.

"So..." My dad said.

"So..." I said back to him.

"Let me get you started," My dad said, "So, her name is Bella and...take it away" He said, gesturing toward me with his hand. My mother chuckled softly.

I groaned, "Emmett and Alice have big mouths."

"Well, let's hear it from you son." He said, muting the TV.

I leaned forward, pressing my elbows into my knees and brought my hands up to my hair. I took a moment to collect my thoughts, then leaned back into the chair and proceeded to pour everything out, editing many of the details to a PG rating...they were my parents after all. The only thing I left out was my plans to hunt down Bella's step-father.

I looked up at them when I was done, waiting for a reaction.

"Well Edward," My mother started, "as delighted as I am that you have found happiness, it is certainly...complicated." She said, choosing that last word carefully.

"She's right Edward. There are many things to consider here." My dad said, leaning forward on his elbows, just as I had a few moments ago. "A human does not live forever. As your feeder, she will eventually die. A human can only give so much blood for so long." He paused. I looked away from them. He continued, "You may not want to hear these things, but you need to face them son."

I wouldn't meet their gaze. I just brought my hand up to my face, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I heard my mother get up from her spot on the sofa. She leaned over me in my chair and took my hand in hers. Her other hand came up to rub over my cheek.

"My sweet Edward. I can tell this hurts you. You are in love with her." She said softly. I squeezed my eyes shut, a little glad I wasn't capable of producing tears.

"Mom..." I said, my voice cracking, and I leaned forward into her arms. She hugged me, rubbing circles on my back.

"Shh, sweetie, it's going to be OK." She said, her voice comforting.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, surprised at how childish my voice sounded when it was so full of emotion. She pulled back and led me by my hand over to the sofa. I sat down in the middle, my parents on either side of me.

"Let's talk to dad." She said, nodding in his direction. I turned toward my dad. His face was empathetic.

"Edward," Dad started, "you do have some options. Your mother and I have been through all of them, and we know none of them will be easy." I nodded, acknowledging him. "In the past, your mother and I have kept feeders alive for many years. I'm sure you remember some of them. But as I said, a human can only give so much blood. Unfortunate things happen, they lose too much blood, or they become sick, or they commit suicide, or they simply die of natural causes. You and your siblings are familiar with this. You've dealt with this for many years."

He was right. I was very familiar with it. Out of anybody in my family, I went through the most feeders. And out of anybody in my family, I've had the most feeders take their own lives.

My father paused again, thinking about what he would say next, "Edward, there are only two ways to keep Bella alive, and only one will be eternal. One, you turn her...or two, you make the transition, as your mother and I have, to alternative blood."

I understood what he was telling me. My mother and father had accomplished the extremely difficult task of transitioning from human blood to animal blood. Not many vampires could successfully make the transition. It took a tremendous amount of courage, strength and commitment.

My father continued, "Edward, you are not the only one to fall in love with a human. Your mother and I fell in love with you, Alice, and Emmett, as our children. We made the decision to turn the three of you when we found you dying in the hospital."

I was familiar with the story. It was Christmas day. Our family had gathered together for our traditional Christmas dinner. Then...as we joined hands to say grace, three men with guns raided our home, robbing us clean. Our biological parents were killed and Alice, Emmett, and I were dying of gunshot wounds.

Esme and Carlisle were married and worked as a doctor and nurse in the hospital we were taken to. Esme was heartbroken that we had lost our parents. All we had left was each other, no other family. Esme had lost a sibling she was close to when she was our age, and it crushed her. Esme was also devastated that she couldn't bear children as a vampire, so she convinced Carlisle to turn us, and they adopted us.

The five of us all used feeders for many years. Carlisle hated kidnapping people and taking them away from their families and lives. When they died, we started all over again with new ones. Carlisle called it a 'vicious cycle'.

When Alice met Jasper and Emmett met Rose, they married and moved out of our parents' house. I was ready to be on my own as well, so I moved out shortly after as well. We all helped each other build our cabins.

After us kids moved out, Carlisle decided it was time to make the transition, and commit to 'alternative blood'. Esme joined him. The timing was right because the temptation of having human blood in their home was gone now that the three of us kids moved out, taking our feeders with us. It took Carlisle over 6 years to fully commit, and over 7 for Esme. They each strayed from the path on a few occasions, but have now lived on animal blood alone, for the past 52 years.

They never forced any of us kids to make the change. They always said that they accepted us for who we were and were understanding of the choices we made in life. I think Carlisle always secretly hoped that his children would eventually come to him, asking for help in making the transition. One time, about 20 years ago, I asked my mother if that's what dad wanted from us some day. She didn't say yes or no. She just told me that it takes a very mature vampire to have the stamina to achieve such a feat, and my siblings and I were still very young. Carlisle and Esme had over 200 years of experience under their belt whereas my siblings and I had only about 65 at the time. I think she was telling us that we wouldn't be ready to make such a major commitment. She was probably right.

Carlisle continued, "Edward, I have never turned a human against their will. I made the decision to turn you and your brother and sister because you were dying. There was no hope for your survival otherwise. Making the decision to turn Bella will take a lot of consideration, and it won't be an easy decision. Likewise, deciding to commit to animal blood will also come with difficulty, more than you can even imagine. It doesn't happen in a year, or even 2 or 3. It will take time, and an enormous amount of strength and dedication. It's not easy, I'm not going to lie to you. It will be the most difficult thing you will ever experience. And even when you do fully transition, it still will not keep Bella alive forever. It will only draw out the time you have with her before...it happens on its own."

Death. I knew what he meant. Bella would die eventually. She would grow old, or get sick, or a freak accident would take her away from me. Regardless of how it happened, I would eventually lose her if she remained human.

I nodded, acknowledging my father's words. After a few moments of silence, my dad finally leaned back and said, "I hope we've given you plenty to think about Edward. Whatever decision you make, your mother and I will support it." My mother's hand was still holding mine. She squeezed it gently. Then she leaned in closer to me.

"So will we have the pleasure of meeting this wonderful girl?" She asked smiling, her voice, just above a whisper. My lips turned up into a grin.

"I would love for you to meet her, but a little later tonight...you seethe_ birthday girl_ thought it would be a good idea to offer Bella some shots of vodka to help ease her nerves. I'd rather you meet her when she sobers up. Which reminds me, I better get upstairs to check on her."

I walked up the steps, listening to my parents' soft laughter behind me.

**Chapter notes: Hope you appreciated a little background info. So which decision do you think Edward will make with Bella? Leave me a review with your thoughts and keep reading to find out! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous. Vampire and human cannot procreate._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder: Thank you Annamorphos for the banners!**

**Chapter notes: Wow you guys...I am absolutely ecstatic with the amount of people who have added The Feeder to their favorite story list! I am so excited to have reached so many readers. I truly hope I am bringing some enjoyment and maybe a little excitement to all of you who have read so far. Thank you for all of your kind, funny, logical, analytical, and flattering reviews. And now, for chapter 12!**

I walked back through the house until I picked up Bella's scent near the kitchen. The music was blaring Pussycat Dolls' "Buttons" throughout the house. I found Bella in the kitchen next to Alice and a couple of other girls. She was laughing and talking. People had stopped blatantly staring, but everyone was still very aware of the human mixed amongst us. I could tell by the way they kept randomly looking over their shoulders in her direction.

Bella noticed me and grinned, breaking away from the group and moseying over to me.

"Hi." She said, giving me a mischievous grin.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I asked her, trying hard not to smile but failing.

"I feel...fan-tastic." She said, grabbing a strand of her hair off her shoulder and twirling it around her finger, her eyes never leaving mine. She was swaying slightly, her eyes heavy. She was definitely a little drunk. Then she said, "I have an idea. Show me your old room. I saw Alice's, I wanna see yours now!"

I smiled, then took her by the hand, quickly glancing at Alice, giving her a wave to say 'thanks, I've got her now' then lead Bella through the house, and up the stairs to the empty second level.

We walked to the end of the long hallway and I opened the door, flicking the light on and turning to face Bella. Before I knew what was happening, Bella had closed the door behind her, dropped to her knees and quickly started un-doing my belt and unbuttoning my jeans.

"Holy shit, Bella, what is this?" I asked, utterly shocked.

"I'm re-paying you for earlier at home." She said, grinning up at me. Oh boy, get a few drinks in this girl and you never know _what_ she's capable of!

"Bella, someone could hear us." I said, knowing the chances were slim with so much activity and noise going on downstairs.

"I don't care, let them hear. Let them hear and get jealous that they can't have a warm human mouth around their dick."

Fuck. I almost came in my pants. Then she pushed my jeans and boxers down around my ankles, and before I even had a chance to respond to that sexy as fuck comment, her lips were wrapped around my cock and I let out a dangerously loud moan.

"Oh _God _Bella!"

She held onto it with her right hand, her other hand resting against the front of my thigh, and bobbed up and down along the shaft. The heat and wetness inside her mouth was indescribable. Almost as good as being inside her body. She pulled her mouth off every few moments and ran her tongue up and down it and around the tip, then plunged back down onto it with her mouth. I stood there, ready to lose my mind. I'd lean my head back and close my eyes, then jerk it back up with a hiss every time I felt the tip hit the back of her throat. I didn't think it could feel any better. I was wrong. She closed her fist around my shaft just below her lips and started to stoke her hand along the same path as her mouth, the moisture from her saliva causing her hand to glide smoothly over my skin.

I was swearing and groaning as quietly as possible. Bella's hand came around and she pressed her hand against my ass cheek, pushing me further into her mouth. I couldn't hold back any longer,

"_Shit, Bella, I'm coming_." I half-whispered, giving her the opportunity to move away if she wanted. She kept me in her mouth and continued to bob up and down on me as my hips started to shake and I climaxed hard, coated the back of her throat with venom.

_"Oh fuck...oh fuck..." _...was all I could say as I started to come down from my mind-blowing orgasm. After a few moments, she slowly pulled her mouth back, releasing me with a 'pop', and licked her lips.

A few seconds later, I carelessly bent down to pull my pants up, yanking them lazily around my waist, not bothering to button up just yet, and took a few steps backward, falling back onto my bed. Then I heard Bella's seductive little voice,

"I'll let you compose yourself. See you downstairs." And like that, she was gone, closing the door behind her.

What the fuck just happened? She sucks me off, then leaves me here in a dazed stupor? OK, this side of Bella was beyond exciting. I needed to get that bottle of Vodka from Alice and bring it home with us.

I laid there for about 10 minutes, listening to the muffled thumping of music below me. Then I sat up, ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times, and stood up, zipping my fly and fastening my belt. I walked out of my old bedroom and headed for the stairs. That's when I heard it. The chatter downstairs had suddenly picked up. Something was happening. Then I heard my brother Emmett's loud booming voice over the crowd.

"Edward! Where the _fuck_ are you man! It's Bella!" He yelled with urgency.

I tore down those stairs and flew into the living room where a crowd was gathered, all huddled together.

"_Move!_" I yelled, shoving people out of my way, making my way to the center. There I saw Bella, lying on the floor, Alice and Rose kneeling beside her, Rose cradling Bella's head in her lap. I rushed to her side, and leaned down to her. I could still hear her heart beating and noticed the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Oh thank God she was OK.

"_What happened_?" I shouted at them over the loud music. Alice looked up at me, panic in her eyes.

"I don't know Edward. She was laughing and dancing with us for a couple of songs, then she started to freak out at something, like, hyperventilating, and she passed out." Alice explained as calmly as possible.

I couldn't think straight over the blaring music. All I heard was, _"ella ella ella, eh eh eh..."_

Wait. "STOP THE FUCKING MUSIC!" I yelled so loud, I swear the windows rattled. The crowd went completely silent, followed by the music skipping once, then cutting out completely. You could hear a pin drop. The song. It was the song. _"Umbrella"_ by Rihanna. She was having a flash-back.

I scooped her up into my arms, holding her face against my neck, and quickly took her back through the house and upstairs. Alice and Rose were following close behind. We entered my old bedroom and I gently laid her down on my bed. I could hear the crowd begin to chatter again back downstairs and the music eventually started back up, a different song playing this time.

"That song," I explained to my sisters. "it triggered a flashback." Alice and Rose looked at each other, worried expressions on their face. "How do I wake her up?" I asked frantically, leaning over her. I grasped her shoulder and gently shook her. She didn't wake up.

"Let me." Said Rose, kneeling on the bed beside her. I backed off. Rose placed one of her palms gently on Bella's forehead, the other on her cheek. Then slowly slid her hands around and switched positions, her cool touch causing Bella to stir. Bella's eyelids slowly lifted, then she jerked up and scurried backwards up against the headboard, crying out "NO!" in terror.

"Bella, Bella, I'm here. You're safe." I said quickly, moving toward her. She turned in my direction, and rushed forward into my arms. She started to cry violently against my shoulder. "You're OK, I'm here love. Shh shh." I spoke to her, my arms wrapped tightly around her.

Alice and Rose stood a few feet away, staring at us. Then Alice grabbed Rose's hand and led her out of the room, closing the door behind them.

It took Bella about a half hour to calm down. When the tears stopped falling and her shaking subsided, I walked over to the dresser and found one of my t-shirts I kept here. I helped Bella out of her dress and pulled the shirt down over her head. Then I knelt down and untied the straps from around her ankles and slid her shoes off. I pulled the blankets back on the bed and she lay down. I tucked the sheets around her and she fell asleep almost instantly.

I walked out of my bedroom and found Alice and Rose, two doors down, sitting in Alice's room on her bed.

Alice stood up. "Is she OK Edward?"

I nodded, my face serious. I walked around her bed and sat down on the yellow floral comforter.

Rose spoke up. "Edward, what was that all about? If you could have seen her face downstairs, she looked...terrified. Rose paused, "I _know_ that look, Edward. She looked like she was being hurt, or...violated."

I nodded, confirming Rose's thought. "She was." I said. "Four years ago."

Rose closed her eyes and turned her face away from us. Alice sat down again, grabbing Rose's hand in hers.

"She told you this?" Rose said, her voice cracking.

"Yes." I said.

"She really trusts you, doesn't she?" Rose murmured, turning back to face me. I hesitated, but nodded my head yes. Then Rose looked into my eyes. "You love her Edward, don't you?"

I stared back at her. We were all quiet, the only sound was the muffled thumping of music from downstairs. Finally I responded, "Yes."

After a few moments of silence, Alice jumped up and hugged me. "Oh Edward! I'm so happy for you!" Then she clasped her hands against my cheeks and spoke directly to my face, "You've been alone for too long, you deserve to have someone, you deserve to love someone!" She leaned in and placed a big kiss on my forehead, her lips making a loud 'smack' noise. "Well, I need to get back down to my party, but seriously Edward, Bella is amazing, and I'm so happy for you." She slipped out of her room.

Rose stood up and slowly turned to me. "Alice is right you know. You do deserve someone." I stayed quiet. She went on, "Have you told her that you love her?" I slowly shook my head no. "You should tell her Edward. She needs that. I know she needs that." ..and she walked out of the room leaving me to my thoughts.

I didn't bother going back down to the party. I went back to my room, stripped down to my boxers and wife-beater and crawled in bed beside Bella. Thankfully, she didn't have any nightmares. I assumed the alcohol had helped knock her out. I watched her sleep until the sun rose, casting a bright patch of light across the bed and over her beautiful face. When she finally opened her eyes, she sat up abruptly, looking around. I sat up and took her hand. She saw me, and her face relaxed.

"I forgot where I was." She said quietly, her voice full of sleep. She looked down at the shirt she wore, it had a picture of a 70s Rock band on it. "You still keep clothes at your parents' house?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, we all still keep a few sets of clothes here." I told her, rubbing my thumb over the top of her hand.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Alice's little voice rung out, "Good morning?"

"Come in Alice." I said. Alice walked in wearing gray leggings and an oversized red sweater. She had a fresh pile of clothes in her hands. "I thought you might want to change clothes Bella." She walked over to the dresser and sat the pile on top. "You can borrow some of mine. We're about the same size. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel fine. Thank you Alice." Alice smiled and walked toward the door. Bella spoke up, "Alice?" She turned, "I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry for interrupting your party."

"Don't be silly Bella. The party was fun, you were amazing, and I'm so glad you came." Alice said, then she walked out.

Bella went into the bathroom, and I changed into a different pair of jeans and t-shirt. She came out wearing Alice's purple long-sleeved shirt and jeans. I took her hand and we walked downstairs together.

The house was much more peaceful without all of the noisy party-goers. The only sound we heard was some clinking and clanging coming from the kitchen. We walked in to find Carlisle and Jasper sitting on stools at the kitchen counter. Alice was pulling a carton of orange juice out of the refrigerator, and Esme was standing over the stove, flipping eggs in a pan.

"Good morning Edward! And this must be Bella!" My mother said, turning the heat down on the stove and extending her hand out. Bella smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Esme, Edward's mother, and this is his father, Carlisle." She said gesturing over to my dad. Carlisle stood up with a smile and extended his hand.

"Glad to meet you Bella." He said.

"Where did this food come from?" I asked.

"Oh," Mom started, "Jasper was nice enough to run out to the store early this morning. I didn't know we would have a guest overnight otherwise I would have gladly had something ahead of time." She said with a warm smile.

We hadn't planned on spending the night. Frankly, I was surprised to see Alice and Jasper still there.

"Emmett and Rose leave already?" I asked.

"Yes, they left a few hours ago." Alice answered, pouring a glass of orange juice and handing it to Bella.

"Thank you," Said Bella, "And thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, for letting me stay here overnight."

"It's our pleasure Bella." My mom said, scooping the eggs onto a plate and setting them on the kitchen counter. Jasper stood up and offered Bella his stool. She sat and began to eat. While she ate, my family chatted with each other about the party, and about our friends that were there and what was new with everybody. Bella finished eating and my mom turned to her.

"How were the eggs dear? I haven't cooked in years, so I hope I didn't lose my touch."

"Oh they were delicious! Thank you so much for making them, you didn't lose your touch!" She said with enthusiasm. I smiled.

"So Bella," My mom said, "has my son been treating you kindly?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and looking at me from the corners of her eyes.

"Yes he has. He has been absolutely wonderful. More than I could ever ask for." She said looking at me, a softness in her eyes. I gazed back at her, drowning in those deep brown eyes. God, I was so lucky to have her.

A short while later, Alice and Jasper decided to head back home. Alice gave Bella a hug and Jasper gave her a polite wave from over Alice's shoulder. I pulled Alice aside,

"Thanks for watching over her last night, and thanks for staying this morning." I told her.

"Of course Edward. I wanted to make sure she was alright."

"Happy Birthday." I told her. She smiled and gave me a quick hug, "Alice?" I asked, "Do you still have that bottle of Vodka?"

Alice laughed, "Yes Edward, it's in mom and dad's refrigerator." Then she walked off, shaking her head in amusement.

**Chapter end notes: What was your favorite part of chapter 12? Leave me a review and give me your opinion! **


	13. Chapter 13

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous. Vampire and human cannot procreate._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder: Thank you Annamorphos for the banners!**

**Chapter notes: Ok, if you haven't listened to the songs on my playlist yet, now is the time. This chapter will be very powerful if you play the songs in the background while reading. They're on my profile if you want to take a look.**

Bella and I got ready to leave my parents house. We said our goodbyes and my father pulled me aside.

"Edward, I want you to carefully consider everything we spoke about last night. This will be a difficult decision for you, but you are strong, I know you can do it."

I nodded. He gave me a sturdy pat on the back. My mother came up and gave me a hug.

"She is lovely Edward. Absolutely lovely." She whispered to me during our hug.

"I know mom." I murmured back with a smile.

The drive home was quiet. I was deep in thought about everything my father had discussed with me and I also had our trip to Phoenix weighing heavily on my mind.

It was 1:00 PM when we got home and Bella made herself lunch. I decided to go for a run by myself.

I decided we should leave for Phoenix tomorrow. No use in wasting any more time. Once I tracked him down, I wanted to spend at least one to two weeks learning his everyday schedule.

I had my cell phone with me and made several calls. I arranged for my white 2009 Mercedes-Benz GL-Class SUV to be waiting for us tomorrow morning. Although it wasn't the best vehicle for gas mileage, it would be the most spacious and comfortable for Bella during our road trip. I found a nice Phoenix hotel and reserved a 3 week stay, booking the entire top floor to ourselves to ensure our privacy.

I ran into town and stopped at the public library. Bella had told me her step-father's name shortly after our talk in the forest last week. I researched Philip Dwyer on the Internet. He had a suspended driver's license from a prior drunk driving offense. He had an open court case with the Department of Workforce Development, and an open case with a local Phoenix credit union, along with several other previous closed cases. I found his address by doing a simple online whitepages search. He was listed with Renee, Bella's mother. They were still together.

After the library, I stopped at a few stores to pick up some things I thought Bella might like for the drive there. I bought various snacks and drinks, a small cooler, a few magazines, and some crosswords puzzles and word search booklets to help pass the time. Then I picked up a couple of duffel bags at a hunting and camping store, along with a Benchmade Osborne Axis folder knife. It had a 3 1/2 inch stainless steel blade with a slender aluminum black handle. I paid for everything with cash.

I arrived home around 6:00 PM. Bella was out sitting on the bench I had built wrapped in a white fleece blanket.

"It's cold out love. Why are you sitting outside?"

"Just waiting for you." She said, looking up at me with a smile.

"Did you miss me?" I asked playfully.

"Yes." She said, her gorgeous brown eyes melting into mine. God I loved her.

"What is all that?" She asked, referring to all of the bags I was carrying.

We went inside and sat on the couch. I told Bella that we would leave tomorrow for Phoenix. She listened, her face serious. She nodded and acknowledged me as I told her the plans I had set up. She asked if Phil and Renee were still on Fern Street. I told her they were, according to my Internet search.

"It's the same address. That's were I lived." She said, a distant look in her eyes. After our discussion, Bella went into the bedroom to change. She put on that black cotton night dress. The one with thin straps and a little lace around the hem. I liked that on her.

While she made herself dinner, she listened to her Ipod on its sound dock. Lifehouse started playing the acoustic version of _Broken_. I took a shower, a long shower. I couldn't stop thinking about what my father had talked to me about. His words echoed in my mind: "A human does not live forever. As your feeder, she will eventually die. A human can only give so much blood for so long."

I stood under the hot stream of water, pressed my hands up against the tile shower wall and hung my head. I squeezed my eyes closed, letting the water run over my head and down my face. How much longer would Bella last? I took nearly a pint of blood from her every single day. A human body replaces that blood within 24 to 48 hours. But every single day? It couldn't be healthy. Why did I need it so often, _why_? It angered me.

Why couldn't I be more like my siblings? They could go 4 or 5 days at a time without feeding, on the same amount of blood! It was an obvious difference between me and my family. I've spoken to them about it in the past. The same amount of blood that I consumed every day would fill them up for much longer. Therefore, their feeders lasted much longer. Why didn't it fill me up for that long?

Sure, it wouldn't solve my problem, but it would at least give me a little more time to figure this all out. Solve my problem. What was my problem? Losing Bella. I would eventually lose Bella. Whether it be in a few months or in a few years. Either way, she was a ticking time bomb. One day, any day, she would reach her limit. I would take too much blood from her, or her health would diminish. I would eventually lose her. Unless I turned her.

This was too much. I sunk down to my knees in the bathtub. The water pounded on the back of my shoulders. I leaned forward on my hands and knees. I couldn't do this. I couldn't lose her. I needed her. Not just her blood, I needed _her_. It wasn't about her blood anymore. It was about her, my Bella. If I lost her, I couldn't go on. She was my entire world. If I turned her, I would be dooming her existence. For eternity. She would never forgive me for that.

I turned and sat down on the tub floor, leaning my back up against the tile. I buried my head in my arms and sat there under the water until it turned ice cold. I'm not quite sure how long I sat there. An hour, maybe two? I heard a soft knock on the bathroom door and lifted my head up.

"Edward? You've been in there a while, are you OK?" Bella's voice called out from the other side. I slowly reached over my shoulder and turned the water off.

"Yes." I said, my voice almost sounded hoarse.

I changed into some black sleep pants and a gray t-shirt. I walked out into the living room to find Bella sitting on the couch, watching TV. I looked at her, my face solemn. I couldn't imagine my life without her now. There she sat, on the couch, her heart beating, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. Then, one day, she would be gone. My life would be empty.

I silently walked up and sat down beside her. Her warm, delicate hand automatically reached out and took mine. She held my hand as she watched the lights and scenes of the television show flash and change across the screen. I heard no sound. I was only focused on the girl sitting beside me. She was peaceful, content, unaware. Unaware of her fate. Unaware of the torment that was consuming my mind, my heart. My heart didn't beat. It lay dead in my chest, but somehow, this dead organ still managed to cause so much agony for me.

About an hour and a half later, Bella picked up the remote and clicked the TV off. The house went black. I felt the flame in my throat ignite. I clenched my fist. _Damn this thirst...this need_. I was a coward for needing it. I hated myself for needing it.

Bella stood up from the couch, and I followed, my hand still in hers. She led me to the bedroom and crawled onto the bed. The moon shone through the window, creating just enough light for me to see her. She knelt upright in the middle of the bed. I knelt in front of her, taking her face in my hands. She brought her hands up and gently grasped my forearms. I slowly brought my face to her neck, pressing my lips against her skin. We stayed kneeling upright, chest to chest. I opened my mouth, squeezed my eyes shut, and bit into her flesh. She tensed up in brief pain.

I sucked and swallowed, the burn leaving, replaced by shame and self-hate. The warm blood slid down my throat, gratifying the craving I knew would return in just 24 short hours. With every swallow I took, I thought of Bella's cold, lifeless body. Pale skin, blue lips, scarred neck. My body started to tremble, my emotions consuming me. I cried out against her neck.

I heard Bella, "Edward?"

I took one final swallow and closed the wound, pulling her tight against my chest, still on our knees in the middle of the bed.

"Edward, you're shaking." Bella said with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Bella..." I choked out. I pulled back to look at her face, her eyes darted between mine. They were glassy, troubled.

"Bella...you are my entire world...I...I love you." I said, my voice quivering. I grabbed her hands, bringing them up to my chest, between us. "I love you and I need you. I need you more than anything." I just let it out all out. There was no more avoiding it, I couldn't avoid it. She made it impossible to avoid. Her breathing hitched and I watched as tears filled her eyes.

"Bella, you're crying?" I asked urgently.

"I'm not upset." She responded, "I love you too Edward." Her voice tender and genuine. "You have no idea how much I love you and need you. I need you just as much as you need me, if not more." I started to shake my head. "No, Edward, I do." Her eyes never left mine. "You've changed everything I thought I knew about my entire life. You gave me a purpose, you gave me happiness." Her voice cracked and new tears filled her eyes, falling down her cheeks. "I didn't think it was possible for anyone to love me. To know that you love me...it's all I need Edward. You're all I need."

Then my lips were on hers, kissing her with passion and urgency. She wound her arms around my neck, and was kissing me back. I felt her tears on my face. I needed nothing more than to be with her right then and there. My hands started to move down the sides of her body and I felt the bottom hem of the cotton dress. I grabbed it and started to pull it up. We broke our kiss for a moment, and Bella lifted her arms up, allowing me to pull the garment up and off of her. I dropped it beside us. She wore nothing but a pair of black panties. She was so incredibly beautiful. She reached forward and pulled desperately at my t-shirt, yanking it off of me. Our mouths met again, our lips and tongues moving against each others. Our bare chests pressed together, arms wrapped around each other, warm skin on cool skin. Her hand moved down in between us, over the bulge in my pants, stroking her palm over the hardness on top of the cotton material.

I groaned and grabbed hold of her, lowering us down onto the bed, lying Bella on her back. I lay carefully on top of her, my chest gently pressing against her breasts, our stomachs flat up against each others. My erection pressed against the top of her cotton underwear. She opened her legs, allowing me to settle between her thighs, my hardness lying over her panties, flush against her warm, damp center. I pressed against her. She matched my movement, pressing her hips into me.

We kissed hungrily, Bella's hands were traveling all over my back, up my neck, and into my hair, pressing my face to hers. Never removing my mouth from hers, I moved my hands down her sides, slipping my fingers under the cotton underwear, pushing them down. She lifted her ass up off the bed and allowed me to peel them off of her. Then she found the waistband of my pants and shoved them down my hips, bringing her feet up, using them to slide the pants the rest of the way down my legs. I helped her get them over my feet and they fell off the bed onto the floor. With nothing between us now, my cock lay against her center, her moisture coating my shaft.

We lay, our hips moving, sliding against each other. I finally broke our kiss and moved my mouth to her jaw and then to her neck. I kissed over her scars, then moved down under her chin. She tilted her head back and I licked and kissed her throat. I moved back up the other side of her neck and placed several more tender kisses along the scars on the other side. I started to move down her body. A little cry escaped Bella when I moved down, losing contact between her thighs. Now, my stomach pressed against her wet center.

I kissed down the center of her chest, then over her right breast, closing my mouth around her hardened nipple. She gasped, pressing her chest toward me. I moved my tongue around her nipple. She tasted so sweet, so wonderful. I brought my hand up to her other breast, grabbing it, her soft fullness filling my palm. Then I brought my mouth over to the other breast, placing kisses around it, the scar above her nipple faint, but visible. I licked over her nipple, gently sucking it into my mouth. She cried out, thrusting her chest against me.

She raised her legs around me, grinding her center harder against my stomach, her wetness spreading over my cool skin. With her nipple still in my mouth, I slowly slid my hand down in between our bodies, into the middle of her thighs. I slid my fingers through her wetness, listening to her gasp and cry out. I found her opening with my middle finger and slid it inside of her. I pulled it out, and slid it back in, then pulled it out again, this time adding a second finger, pushing inside of her. I slowly moved my fingers in and out of her body, the warmth and wetness surrounding me. I released her nipple and looked up at her. She was panting and gasping, her eyes closed, her head tilted upward.

I continued to slide my fingers in and out of her, then started kissing lower down her body. I kissed along her ribs, over her belly-button, then on top of her hip bones. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her, they were glistening with her moisture. Then I grasped her under her knees and started to kiss and lick up and down her thighs. I kissed over the scar I had left on her right side. Then I brought my mouth to her center and licked through her folds. I've never tasted anything so wonderful. I slid my tongue through her, up and down, then pressed my mouth against her beautifully swollen clit, creating little circular motions with my tongue. She started to scream out and I quickly pulled my mouth off of her, climbing back up her body. I hovered over her, our eyes locking.

My tip was touching her opening. We stared into each others eyes, then I brought my face down to hers, placed a deep kiss on her mouth, then slid completely inside of her. She gasped in and I moaned against her lips. We started to move together, kissing each others mouths, and necks. I moved in and out of her, making love to her with every emotion in my body. I ran my hand up and down her leg, pulling it close up against my hip. Her hand moved up the back of my neck and into my hair, her other hand grasped my bicep. I thrust in and out of her for several long minutes, never wanting to leave her body.

Then I rolled us over, still inside of her. I lay on my back and she started to ride me, moving up and down, her hands pressing into my chest. I watched her close her eyes and lean her head back, her mouth slightly open. I ran my hands along the front of her thighs and around to cup her ass. I helped lift her up and down on top of me. Her breathing was becoming rapid and she was gasping and moaning.

"_Oh God Edward, oh God, please_..." she whispered.

She started to rock against me, and I felt myself hitting places inside of her that would cause her to clench up or lurch forward slightly. She was crying out, approaching her climax. She leaned forward, her nipples brushing against my chest, her hair falling down around her face. She grabbed my shoulders hard. I grabbed her ass and pushed deep inside of her, my hips shaking. She clamped her knees around my hips. I growled out and felt my orgasm explode, venom spilling out inside of her. She lowered herself onto my chest, her face going into my neck. Her whole body was trembling, and her walls were pulsing around me. She gasped over and over against my neck. I heard and felt her heartbeat racing. I was so deep inside of her I felt like I was a part of her. I felt alive.

We must have stayed connected for the next half-hour, Bella lay on top of me. I just held her, rubbing her back lightly. She was awake, and I wondered what she was thinking. She let out a long, deep sigh.

Then she spoke in a whisper, "_I really do love you Edward._"

I swear I felt warmth spread throughout my entire body. I rolled us over so that she was on her back and I leaned over her, my face directly above hers. I stared into her eyes and was silent for at least 10 seconds. Then I whispered to her, "_I love you so much Bella. There is not a single thing in this world that can change that. You mean everything to me and I never want to be without you. I will never stop loving you Bella_."

**Chapter end notes: Sigh! What did you think? I'd love a review! **


	14. Chapter 14

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous. Vampire and human cannot procreate._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder: Thank you Annamorphos for the banners!**

**Chapter notes: I try to respond to each and every review so I hope they all go through. I love every review that comes through! Thank you!**

The next morning was Monday. Bella was awake and showered by 7:30 AM. We packed our things into the duffel bags I had purchased for us and were ready to go by 8:00 AM. We both dressed comfortably for the long drive. Bella wore her black running pants, a bright green tank top and a black zip-up sweatshirt. She had pulled her hair half up with a little clip. I wore jeans, a white t-shirt, and a dark gray hoodie.

I calculated our drive to Phoenix would take about 2 full days. I _could_ drive straight through the night and get there in just over a day, but I wasn't going to make Bella sleep in the SUV. I wanted her to get a good nights rest and also planned to stop for occasional breaks so Bella could eat and use the restroom when needed. So I planned to drive us about 13 hours straight to a city called Willows, California. Book a hotel for the night. Then drive the remaining 14 hours to Phoenix on Tuesday.

We chatted for a while in the SUV, listened to music, Bella read, then drifted off and napped for a while. She woke up around 1:00 PM and I stopped to get her lunch. She ordered a turkey club sandwich and an ice tea. We were back on the road and Bella began flipping through a magazine. I stopped again at 6:00 and Bella ordered a Cesar salad and a soda.

We pulled up to the hotel around 11:00 PM. Bella was yawning as we entered our room. I placed our duffel bags on the floor then turned and took her in my arms. We stood and hugged each other for a few moments, then I lifted her up and carried her to the bed, pulling the sheets back. Before laying her down, I pulled both of her shoes off and kicked mine off to the side.

I lay her down and crawled in beside her. She reached for me, wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her face to mine. We kissed, tenderly.

"_I love you Bella._" I whispered to her. It felt amazing to be able to say that out loud now. I had thought it so many times, but was too afraid to speak it. But she loved me back, and it seemed impossible, but it was real.

"I love you too Edward." She said back to me, pressing her mouth to mine again. After several more kisses, Bella's hands went into my hair and she pulled my face down to her neck. I kissed her skin slowly, then curled my lips back and bit into her.

The next morning, Bella showered and changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a fitted light blue t-shirt. She left her hair down, letting it air-dry. She went down to the lobby to eat breakfast while I showered. We were back on the road at 8:00 AM.

A few hours away from Phoenix, I noticed Bella was starting to get a little fidgety. She was staring out the window and was very quiet.

"What's on your mind love?" I asked her, reaching over and taking her hand in mine. She sighed.

"It's going to be weird..." She started, softly, still staring out the window, "...being back in Phoenix. I always said I would never go back there, ever. Too many terrible memories. Between Renee and Phil, the crowd I hung around, and Jacob."

She went silent again. After a few minutes, I spoke up,

"Bella?"

"Hm?" She said, turning to me.

"How did he let someone as wonderful as you get away?" I asked. She looked down. She knew I was talking about Jacob.

"One day, he just told me...I wasn't 'the one' for him." She sighed, shaking her head, "I was so stupid. I actually thought he loved me."

"Bella...I think he was right though." I said, rubbing my thumb over her hand. Then I lifted her hand to my mouth and placed a kiss on it. She looked at me, a beautiful smile on her face.

"I think he was right too." She said.

We pulled up to the hotel around 10:30 PM. It was a very nice hotel. The manager stayed late to greet us and make sure our check-in process went smoothly. He even accompanied us up to the top level and offered to give us a tour of the floor I had booked.

"Not tonight." I told him, declining the tour. Bella needed to rest. I slipped him a few 20s and we entered our room.

It was more of an apartment than a room. Plush navy colored carpeting led us past a coat closet and into a spacious living room with a 50" TV hanging above a fireplace. There was a cream colored sofa and loveseat positioned in front of and next to the TV. There was a wrought-iron coffee table with a glass top in front of the sofa and matching end tables on either side of the sofa and loveseat. Unique, curvy lamps with square shades sat on each of the end tables. There was a door on either side of the living room, each leading to its respectable master bedrooms. The corner of the living room had a workstation, complete with rectangular desk, leather chair on wheels, and a black desk lamp.

Separating the living room and the kitchen was a full bar, L-shaped with 6 stools, sunken into the floor behind the black granite counter with a stainless steel refrigerator and sink. Just beyond the bar, there was a full kitchen, also with shiny stainless steel appliances and black granite counters. The black granite glistened. There was a slight shimmer embedded in the hard material.

We walked into the bedroom to the left of the living room. The carpeting was tan and fluffy. There was a four-poster king sized bed with a brown and cream striped comforter and four big pillows with cream-colored pillowcases. An end table with a digital clock sat beside the bed. A fireplace was along the opposite wall of the bed, a 42" TV hung above it. On the wall opposite the door was a huge mirror that touched floor to ceiling. A dresser sat to the left of the mirror and a closet was to the right. A few feet beside the door was the attached bathroom. The floor was blue and gray slate tile. There were his and hers sinks, and a large standing shower stall. It was made of blue and gray marble, with a glass shower door, and complete with dual shower heads.

We walked across to the other bedroom and found it to be almost identical except for a navy blue and cream colored striped comforter on the bed and a whirlpool tub in the bathroom instead of a standing shower.

Bella walked back into the bedroom on the left to change into sleep clothes. I sat down on the sofa. She walked out in white cotton shorts and a pink tank top. She walked over to the bar and leaned forward over the countertop, looking down at what was behind, her feet lifted a few inches off the floor. Oh God, her ass in those shorts. They barely covered her. I stared at her bent over the edge and had a very dirty image enter my mind. Me taking her from behind, as she leaned naked over the granite countertop, her breasts pressed into the hard surface.

She shifted back down onto the floor and walked around the bar. Then she placed a glass on the counter and filled it a quarter full of dark liquid, then cracked open a can of Coke and filled the rest. She looked up at me.

"There's no way I'll be able to fall asleep right away. I need something to take my mind off of being here, back in this city." Then she took a long sip of her drink and walked back around and over to the sofa. She sat beside me, placing her glass on the coffee table. She had a hair band around her wrist and lifted her arms up to wrap her hair up into a messy bun. The tank top clung to her, the material thin. She was so sexy and she wasn't even trying. I wanted her so bad, my dick stirring under my jeans. I wouldn't try anything tonight though. She was in a sensitive state of mind right now, being back in Phoenix. I understood that.

I knew I wanted to go out and find Renee and Phil's house tonight, while it was dark. I planned to familiarize myself with the neighborhood and their yard, and look for discreet areas I could stand, unnoticed during the day while watching and listening. I knew I should drink before heading out so I scooted closer to Bella and took her hand.

"Bella, I should drink now. I have a few things I need to do tonight. Bella nodded, then reached for her drink and took another sip. Then she shifted over, turned, and swung her leg over my lap, straddling me.

_"Oh God."_ I said quietly. Bella looked at me, surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this OK? Would you rather we lie down?" She asked innocently, starting to bring her leg back over and off my lap. I grabbed her thigh, gently pulling her back down on my lap. She really had no idea how sexy she was or how much she was turning me on.

"No. This is fine love. This is fine." I said, swallowing back the venom that was filling my mouth. She settled back down on me, her ass pressing down onto my hardness. I hoped she didn't notice through my jeans. She brought her arms around my neck and pressed into me, hugging me. I hugged her back.

"_Love you_." She whispered, turning her head and placing a kiss on my neck.

"Mmm, my Bella...I love you too." I said back to her, rubbing my hand along her lower back. She leaned back slightly and placed a sweet kiss on my mouth, then turned her head to the left, exposing her neck to me.

I leaned in and bit her, her fingers gripping my shoulders a little tighter. The warm blood ran over my tongue and I swallowed it down. I held one hand to her lower back and the other against the back of her neck, holding her to me. She kept still, thankfully. Any brief movement from where she sat on me would be extremely difficult to ignore. She was already killing me wearing those tiny-ass shorts, sitting on top of me with her nipples brushing against my chest through her shirt.

After a few moments, I knew I had reached her limit and I sealed the wound. She sighed, then leaned back into me, hugging me tightly. I loved having her so close to me like this. I just sat and held her to me, soaking up every second.

I told Bella I would be back in a few hours and said she should try to get some sleep. It was a little after 11:00 PM. I had already looked at a map online while doing my research and easily found the neighborhood. About 20 minutes later, I pulled onto Fern Street and located the house. I parked a block away and walked through the neighborhood. There were no people out. Dim street lamps lined the road. The houses were spaced about an acre or two apart from each other. It was a quiet neighborhood. An occasional dog would bark once or twice. I heard a couple of people talking inside their homes as I passed by. Most were in bed or preparing for bed.

Phil and Renee's house was medium sized. It was a ranch house with a large bay window in the living room. It was quiet inside. No lights were on. I crept around the outside of the house, listening, and heard no noise. It appeared that no one was home. I walked across the sandy, rocky backyard and found a tool shed in back. I walked around the back of it and stood against it, waiting in the dark.

Minutes later, I heard a car pull up. I peered around the side of the shed and saw a blue Chevy Malibu pulling up the driveway and into the attached garage. Renee entered the house. She turned on the lights and I heard her grumbling. Then, she was on her cell phone.

"Phil, where are you?" She snapped.

The talking on the other end of the cell phone was extremely faint from across the yard, but I could just make it out.

"Over at the Hickory, havin' a beer with Dave." Phil said. His voice made my skin crawl. I closed my eyes and heard that voice speaking to my Bella: "Scream and I'll cut your throat." Piece of fucking shit, he had no fucking clue what he was in for.

Renee started to complain. "You know Phil, I've been working a lot of double shifts since you've been out of work. I haven't been home all day. It would be nice if I could come home and see you. Don't you ever get sick of that place? I swear you're there every night!"

"Yeah, OK, I'll be home in a little bit." He said. I heard her snap the phone closed. An hour later, a red pickup truck pulled into the driveway. The fury started to build up inside of me. Phil climbed out of the truck's cab, burped, then started walking up the path to the side of the house. I clenched my fists and realized I was shaking. He was right there, so close. I could run up and break his neck in an instant if I wanted to. But no, I needed to do this right. I needed to follow my plan. I watched him reach his hand out toward the side patio door handle and an image of his sweaty hand underneath Bella's shirt flashed through my mind. I felt a snarl in the back of my throat form but forced it down.

Renee clicked the TV off and they started to argue.

"How many beers have you had?" She asked him.

"I don't know, a few." He grumbled back.

"Phil, you are in no shape to drive! And your license is suspended, what if you would've gotten pulled over?"

"I didn't, did I?"

"But what if you _had_?" Said Renee. They argued back and forth for a few minutes and then Renee gave up and decided to go to bed. Phil found something to eat in the kitchen, scarfed it down, then walked to a different part of the house. I heard typing and clicking. He was on the computer and I heard him pull up an Internet porn website. I heard the clanging sound of him un-doing his belt buckle, and my mind was flooded with images of him holding Bella down while he used his other hand to unfasten his belt. I was going to make him suffer. He had a painful, torturous death ahead of him. He masturbated to the pornography, used the bathroom, and then made his way to the bedroom and went to bed.

It was 1:00 AM. I headed back to my car. I drove into the city and quickly found a bustling strip of bars. There were various neon lights in windows displaying brands of popular beer, and people stood outside smoking and talking. I pulled up to a small group of men standing in front of a door.

"Can you tell me where the Hickory is?" I asked them.

"About three blocks down that way." A tall man said, pointing up ahead. I nodded at him thanking him and drove a few blocks North. A large wooden sign that said Hickory Inn was fixed to an old building on a corner. I turned around and drove back to Fern Street. It was a 10 minute drive.

Tonight was a start. I discovered that Phil was out of work and Renee worked first and second shifts. And I found a bar he visited frequently. I planned to return back to their house in the morning. For now, I wanted to get back to Bella.

I walked back into the hotel room at 2:00 AM.

A table lamp was on and Bella turned around from her spot on the sofa. Her cheeks were streaked with tears.

_"I had a nightmare."_ She whispered, her voice hoarse. I rushed over to her, dropping down to my knees in front of her and taking her in my arms.

_"I'm sorry I wasn't here."_ I whispered to her. I felt her shake her head against my neck.

"Don't be sorry Edward. You weren't here, but you were out there. Finding him. Thank you for being so brave for me Edward." She said. I squeezed my eyes closed. This girl amazed me every day. I loved her so much I could hardly stand it.

**Chapter end notes: Things start to pick up in the next couple of chapters. I am having too much fun writing this story! Loving each and every review no matter how big or small!**


	15. Chapter 15

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous. Vampire and human cannot procreate._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder: Thank you Annamorphos for the banners!**

**Chapter notes: Wow. I posted this story in hopes I might get a few readers and maybe a review or two. I cannot believe how many people I have reached. Some of your reviews are so touching. This is incredible. I am just so happy I am bringing enjoyment to others out there. **

I stayed by Bella's side while she slept. About 30 minutes before she normally woke up, I took a shower and changed clothes. I wore a lightweight t-shirt and tan cargo shorts. I normally only wore shorts around the house, but this was Arizona. I didn't want to draw attention by wearing pants in 80 degree weather.

I was slipping my shoes on when I noticed Bella waking up. I leaned down beside her and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Good morning." I said softly as her eyes met mine. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. I reached forward and swept a few strands of hair off her forehead. "I ordered you room service for 8:00. Pancakes, sausage, orange juice, and coffee."

Her mouth dropped open. "I can't believe you did that for me."

I leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I don't want to leave but I need to get an early start today."

She nodded and sat up, looking at the clock. It was 7:30 AM. "Well I'm going to hop in the shower before breakfast. Do you know what time you'll be back?"

"I'm sorry love, I don't know."

"That's OK. I'll find stuff to do. I'll probably do some exploring of the hotel and check out their fitness room and the pool." She hopped out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. "Love you."

I smiled back, "I love you too Bella." Then she gave me a quick wave as she walked into the bathroom.

I spent the next few days simply watching, listening, and following. I learned Renee and Phil's daily schedules which was exactly my intention. Renee worked a lot. She worked double shifts at a nursing home, 7:00 to 3:00 and 3:00-11:00. She was off on Fridays and Mondays. Phil did not work. Supposedly he had a back injury, but it didn't stop him from functioning normally throughout the day.

He spent his mornings sleeping in until about 11:00. He spent most of his afternoons playing video games in the living room. Around 6:00 every evening, he would get ready to go out to the bar, but would always masturbate to Internet porn before leaving the house. I followed him to the bar and listened to his conversations. One evening, he left the bar around midnight and found a prostitute to give him a blow job in his truck for $60.00.

On that first Friday, he took Renee out to a fish fry and I used that evening to explore and familiarize myself with the house.

I easily crept in through an unlocked window and started to walk through each of the rooms. The kitchen was small, with white appliances, sunflowers on the wallpaper, and yellow window valances. There was a half bathroom between the living room and kitchen full of garden gnome decor.

A blue sofa and loveseat sat in the living room across from a 40" TV and elaborate gaming system. I walked down the hall to find the master bedroom. Laundry lay all over the floor and on the unmade queen size bed with peach comforter and pillows. I walked further down the hall and found the full bathroom. The walls were sponge painted in a sky blue color. The toilet and sink were positioned on the left side and the bathtub sat along the far wall, a sky blue shower curtain with pictures of tropical birds hung around the tub.

I walked across the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain open. The empty white tub stared back at me. An image of Bella appeared in the empty tub, crying, her hair tangled, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, half naked. I snarled loudly, my fists clenched, then whipped around and flew out of the bathroom, before I smashed something.

I entered the last room at the end of the hall. A purple bedspread with flowers covered the queen sized bed. Bella's room. A dresser sat to the left. I walked over to it and opened the top drawer. I lifted out a small pink tank top, a little lace lined the collar. I looked at it, then gently folded it back inside. Other than the bed and dresser, all of her personal artifacts were gone. The room was full of boxes and clutter. They had turned it into a storage room. Boxes covered the top of the dresser. An old tube TV sat on the floor in the corner. Old tablecloths and curtains were folded and stacked in a pile on the corner of the bed.

Beside the bedroom door sat a chair and small table. This is where Phil kept his desktop computer. I walked up to it and shook the mouse, waking it from sleep mode. I clicked on the Internet history and found nothing but porn sites. I saw disturbing titles such as 'Tempting Teens', 'Barely Legal', and 'Teenage Sluts'. I wanted to pick the thing up and throw it through the fucking window. My hands flew into my hair and I squeezed my eyes closed.

"Piece of _fucking_ shit." I said to myself through clenched teeth, "Just wait until you meet me fucker. _Just wait_."

By the following Thursday I had spent just over a week tracking Phil's every move. I felt I had obtained enough familiarity. Renee would be off the next day, and I needed Phil alone, so I would make my final visit on Saturday while she worked. My _final_ visit.

I was excited to spend all day Friday with Bella. She was thrilled. It was 10:00 AM. After we each showered, I changed into a pair of gray board shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. Bella wore a tiny pair of denim shorts and a fitted white spaghetti strap tank top with a scoop neck. God her body was sexy. I silently wished that nobody but me would see her, but she wanted to leave our room and show me the hotel and some of the places, around the hotel. We both slipped on a pair of flip-flops and walked out of our room.

"You're never going to believe it, the top floor has its own pool." She said, tugging at my hand, pulling me down the hallway. We came to a panel of windows and a large kidney shaped pool sat in the middle of a wide, spacious room with a hot tub positioned off to the right. "Will you go swimming with me later?" Bella asked.

"Of course." I said. We proceeded to the elevators and Bella showed me the fitness room on the 2nd floor.

"This is the best fitness room I've seen in a hotel. There are so many machines and a nice TV." We walked in just as a young man with a towel around his shoulders walked out.

"Hey, Bella, right?" He said. He was blond, about 26 or 27, muscular. He wore a white wife-beater and red basketball shorts.

"Yes." Said Bella.

"Brandon, remember, we met Monday? I'm the guy here on business from New York." He said, his eyes quickly glancing down at her chest, then back up. It was hardly noticeable, but I saw it.

"Yes, I remember." Bella said, smiling politely.

"I warmed your treadmill up for you." He said, jokingly, pointing to a row of 5 treadmills sitting along the wall. "Oh hey, sorry man, Brandon," He said, extending his hand to me, introducing himself. I paused, then took his hand in a tight, firm shake.

"Edward." I said.

"And you are...?" He had the nerve to ask.

"Bella's boyfriend." I said after a brief pause. I kind of hated that term because it sounded so childish, but what other term could I use to tell him 'she's taken'? I guess 'boyfriend' would have to do.

He nodded, then smiled at Bella and started to walk away. He turned back around and called out,

"Bella, my colleagues and I are still waiting to see you down at Selig's Bar, first floor. Stop by sometime, we leave Monday morning!" Then he disappeared around the corner.

"Anyway," Bella said, walking into the fitness room. There were about 5 other people using the equipment. "Take a look at this place. It's so nice. I ran for over an hour on the treadmill yesterday watching that huge TV."

I smiled at her. "It is nice. I'm glad you are enjoying the hotel." I said to her. We walked out and took the elevator down to the first floor. We stepped out and I saw a sign to the left that said _Selig's Bar_. Bella started to walk past it to the lobby but I had her hand and started to lead her toward the bar. She looked up at me.

"Just want to take a look." I said to her grinning. We stepped through a doorway and looked at the huge bar. It was empty this early in the day. "So this is where all those big important New York business men meet every night?"

"I guess. I haven't been here to find out though." Bella squeezed my hand. "He just offered to buy me a drink the other day. No big deal." Bella told me. She knew it was bothering me. I loved that she knew that. I leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and looked up at me when I pulled back, those gorgeous brown eyes making my knees weak.

We walked outside and Bella started to tell me about the places around the hotel. I looked across the street and saw a line of various buildings. Signs identified them as a book store, an organic grocery store, a funeral home, a dental office, a hair salon, a music store, and a travel agency. Beside the hotel and down the block was a cafe, a sandwich shop, a shoe store and a men's suit shop.

Bella and I walked across the busy street to the organic grocery store. A few days after we had arrived at the hotel, Bella was growing tired of room service food and decided to fill the room's refrigerator with groceries from this same store. She was starting to run low on a few things and wanted to stock up. I didn't bother to tell Bella that we would only be there for about one more day. It would only cause her more anxiety knowing what I was about to do the very next day. The less she knew the better. I let her fill the shopping cart with whatever she wanted.

I pushed the cart as Bella found things she wanted. We turned down a new aisle. An enormous, tan, dark-haired guy, about 22 years old stopped in his tracks. His muscles were obnoxiously huge, bursting out of his black t-shirt.

"Bella?" He asked, sounding shocked. Bella looked up.

"Jacob." She said quietly.

"Oh my God Bella!" He said, quickly setting his basket down and running up to Bella. He scooped her up into a hug, lifting her feet off the ground. "How are you? I haven't been able to reach you!"

I felt my hands close into fists. He was touching her. His chest pressed against her chest, his big hands pressed into the small of her back while he hugged her, causing her tank top to ride up, exposing her skin. He finally set her back down on the floor but then took her hands in his.

"People said you moved away, I couldn't reach you on your cell phone, you just disappeared!" He said. I stared at his hands holding hers, imagining how it would feel to crumble the bones in his fingers. "Bella, I thought we agreed to stay in touch, what happened?"

"Uh, I'm sorry Jacob, I just...got busy." Bella responded.

Jacob looked at her. I saw his eyes traveling up and down her body and I had an extremely strong urge to grab him by his thick neck and throw him into the pyramid of canned green tea on display beside us.

"You've been running haven't you? That's my girl. I taught you well. You look good...really good."

_That's my girl? _OK, who the fuck did this guy think he was?

"I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend. Pleasure to meet you Jacob." I said cold and sarcastically, not bothering to extend my hand. He looked up at me but didn't say a word. Our eyes locked and then he started to look me up and down.

Fuck you man, you _think _you can take me, you have _no_ idea. I'd break every bone in your body in 30 seconds dickhead, I thought to myself.

He looked back at Bella.

"Bella, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked her. Bella turned to look at me.

"I'll be right back Edward." She said to me, holding my gaze. She was trying to tell me she would be OK, I didn't have to worry. They walked about two aisles down. Of course I could hear them clear as day.

"Bella, who is this guy? We've only been broken up for a few months and you're already exclusive with someone else? You know, I tried keeping in touch. Your phone number is out of service. I figured we'd still get together and, well, you know...have a little fun here and there." He said suggestively. I grabbed a soup can off the shelf and squeezed it, the top popped and its contents spilled over the sides.

"Jacob..." Bella started, but he cut her off.

"C'mon Bella, you and I both know we had some pretty hot times. Why waste such talent between two people? I thought we'd get together every so often. Where did you disappear off to?"

"Jacob. You told me yourself, I wasn't 'the one' for you. Did you actually expect me to stick around just in case you needed a booty call? Get real."

That's my girl. _My_ girl, not yours asshole.

"So what, now you're with this jerk?" Jacob asked.

"He's not a jerk, he's absolutely wonderful. And yes, I am with him." Bella said. I heard her footsteps as she started to walk away.

"Bella, where are you living now? Can I get your new number?" Jacob called out.

"Florida. And no." Bella called out back to him. She appeared around my aisle and grabbed my hand.

Yeah, that's _my_ girl.

**Chapter end notes: Jealousy can be hot, don't you think? How did you like chapter 15? **


	16. Chapter 16

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous. Vampire and human cannot procreate._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder: Thank you Annamorphos for the banners!**

**Chapter notes: I have the BEST readers! Those who are sharing my story through word-of-mouth..wow...I am absolutely honored. It makes me giddy to know people are recommending my story to others. I just can't thank you all enough for all your kind words and feedback. **

Bella and I returned back to the hotel room and I leaned against the kitchen counter watching her fill the refrigerator with new groceries. My eyes ran up her body and I licked my lips. Those calves, they were so smooth and defined. Her thighs, God, I wanted to grab hold of them and spread them apart. Her ass, Jesus, her ass couldn't be more perfect. Those little shorts touched just below her cheeks, teasing me. I found myself having the reoccurring fantasy of bending her over that hotel bar beside the kitchen and taking her from behind.

We hadn't made love since back at home and I found myself getting hard every time I looked at her. And when I drank from her...well, it was hopeless to hide. But I knew being in this city caused great anxiety for Bella and I didn't want to push anything.

After lunch, Bella walked into the bedroom and came out in a white bikini.

"How about that swim?" She asked, a big smile on her face. I chuckled, then changed into my swim trunks.

The pool room smelled of chlorine and was warm compared to the rest of the air conditioned hotel. Bella walked to the edge and dipped her toes in the water.

"A little cool, not too bad." She said. Then, I charged forward, grabbed her around the waist and launched us both into the deep end of the pool. She screamed, we hit the water, and when we burst back up over the surface, she was laughing and yelling.

"Edward! I can't believe you!" She squealed swimming over to me and dunking me under the water. While underwater, I grabbed her by her knees and pulled her under with me. When we rose back out of the water, we were both laughing uncontrollably. We made our way into slightly more shallow water, just so my feet could touch. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. Our laughing softened. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed slowly and deeply, once, twice, three, and four times. Those lips, I could kiss them all day and night. When our lips broke apart, I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you so much Bella." I said to her, my eyes closed.

"I love you too Edward, more than anything." She said. We kissed a few more times and continued to swim around our private pool.

"Hey, remember when we swam in the creek back home?" Bella said as she floated past me on her back.

"How could I forget?" I said. Bella smiled.

"You know," Bella started, "I have to admit, I had it pretty bad for you. When I saw you take your clothes off...damn." She said, a slightly embarrassed smile on her face.

My mouth dropped open. "You had it pretty bad, _you?_ Bella, you made me rub sunscreen all over your body, in your _underwear_!" I said swimming over to her and grabbing her into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist.

"And it felt damn good too!" She said with a laugh, hugging me. I kissed her, our tongues touched.

"Edward, you had no idea how badly I wanted your hands on me." She said softly in my ear. I felt my groin tighten in response to her words.

"Bella, you had no idea how badly I _wanted_ my hands on you. Ever since that first night when you touched me. You sent my mind...spinning in circles. I was crazy for you. I still am, I always will be." I told her against her ear, placing a kiss on her earlobe.

We swam for a few hours, then headed back to our room. Bella quickly tied her wet hair up into a messy bun and threw on a big t-shirt over her damp bathing suit.

She made herself a quick dinner as I got dressed in jeans and a short sleeved, dark gray button-down shirt.

It was 8:00 PM. "Get dressed my love. We're going downstairs for a drink." I told her after she had cleaned her dinner up.

"What?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You heard me," I said in a teasing voice, "_I_ want to buy _you_ a drink." I told her, giving her my best lop-sided grin.

"I haven't even showered yet!" She said looking down at herself.

"Just throw some clothes on, you look beautiful. You can shower when we get back." I told her.

She took 5 minutes to make herself, "presentable" in her words. She applied makeup to her neck and a little to her eyes. She quickly redid her damp swim hair, piling it up in waves, leaving a few strands falling down around her ears and chin. She put on a pair of white cuffed shorts and a strapless black top that tied in the back, leaving most of her back exposed.

We walked into Selig's Bar which was already bustling with people. Music played loudly through the speakers. The crowd was young, mostly people in there 20s. A group of about 10 girls wearing matching pink leis sat at the end of the bar, a bachelorette party, given the one in the veil. A couple of them were giggling and hovering around the glowing jukebox built into the wall, trying to pick a series of songs.

There were a few couples sitting next to each other looking into their drinks and talking to each other. About 3 or 4 groups of guys sat throughout the bar talking and laughing with beers in hand. Opposite the jukebox was a dartboard with a mixed group of guys and girls playing a game. A pool table sat toward the back of the room with two men setting up a new game.

All of the barstools were taken but a middle-aged couple was just leaving as we arrived and we took their stools. I placed a 20 on the counter and one of the bartenders came up for our order. He was a very tall, slender man, with a long nose and neatly combed black hair. Luckily he didn't ID her since I hadn't thought to have one made for her. Bella ordered herself a double whiskey sweet and I declined ordering a drink as I wouldn't touch it anyway.

Bella and I chatted with each other for a while and then Bella struck up a conversation with a young woman sitting beside her. About an hour later, Bella was halfway through her second drink when I noticed a group of 4 men walk in. They wore suits. A couple of them had their jackets in hand and their ties loosened. I recognized the one man as Brandon from this morning. They found an available table across from the bar and sat down. A woman came up and took their drink orders.

Bella downed the last of the drink in her glass and turned to look at me, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. "Why the serious face? Aren't you having fun?" She asked.

"Of course I am." I said smiling at her. "Are you?"

"Yes. I like coming out with you. Thank you for the drinks." She said grinning. A few minutes later, Bella hopped off the stool and walked across the bar to the ladies room. Brandon caught glimpse of her as she walked by. I tuned out the music and chatter around me and focused on listening to his group at the table.

"Mmm, remember that hot little brunette I was telling you guys about? The one I met Monday in the fitness room? She's here." Brandon said.

Another guy spoke up, "Treadmill girl?"

"Yeah, she's always on the treadmill and I'm always on the elliptical directly behind her...perfect view." Brandon said bringing his hands up and pretending to outline the shape of Bella's body in the air.

The three other men chuckled. My jaw clenched and I forced myself to remain still.

"Where is she?" One of the other men asked.

"I'll show you when she gets back, she just walked over to the bathrooms."

"You met Monday? Why haven't you hit that yet?" Another guy asked.

I felt a growl form in my throat but swallowed it back.

"Just found out she's got a boyfriend, that guy right over there." Brandon said, clearly gesturing toward me. I kept my eyes fixed on a random table across the room.

"So?" One guy said.

I saw Brandon shrug his shoulders out of the corner of my eye.

Another guy spoke up. "Shit man, the guy's straight off the pages of GQ magazine."

Brandon spoke up again. "I'll tell her my salary, then let her choose." He said with a chuckle. I let out a soft chuckle myself. Bella came walking back just then.

"There she is, in the white shorts." said Brandon.

"Mmmm, yeah, I'd hit that. Don't tell my wife." One guy said with a laugh.

"C'mon Brandon, you need to get on that! We're only here 2 more nights man!" Another guy said.

I quickly put on a calm face for Bella. She slid onto her stool and smiled at me. I saw Brandon stand and approach us from my peripheral vision.

"Bella! You made it! How are you doing?" Brandon said, touching her shoulder briefly. He was very lucky he dropped his hand because I would have snapped his wrist. He gave me a quick glance. "Oh, hey Evan."

"Edward." Bella corrected him. Oh my sweet girl. "His name is Edward."

"So what do you think of Selig's? This is where we hang every night. My colleagues are right over there." He said, pointing to his table. Bella nodded and gave a tight-lipped smile. "What are you drinking? I still owe you one." He said.

"No, you don't _owe me_ anything, but thank you for offering." Bella said.

"Oh c'mon," he started, "one drink."

I spoke up. "Tell you what Brandon. How about if you turn around, go back and take your seat, and I'll buy you and your little friends a round."

I could tell by his expression that he was furious. Then his face changed and he said, "We'd love a round. We'll each take a single malt scotch on the rocks." He said smugly, clearly ordering a very expensive drink for each of them.

"You got it." I said, pulling out my thick moneyclip of cash and gesturing for the bartender. Brandon's eyes widened slightly, then he turned, and I heard him say '_shit'_ under his breath as he walked back to his table.

Bella ordered another drink and then decided to order a small plate of wings. She was starting to get a little drunk and I enjoyed watching her loosen up. She kept touching me as she talked to me, her hand resting on my knee. When she laughed at something I said, she leaned forward and touched my chest. Brandon kept looking at us and I slid my hand up Bella's knee and rested it on top of her thigh.

The bartender brought Bella her order of wings. She finished her third drink just as she was eating her last wing. A moment later, the bartender placed a shot in front of her.

"A shot of Suave 35 tequila from the gentleman over at that table." The bartender said gesturing toward Brandon. Bella turned around and Brandon gave her a sly wave and a smile. She lifted the shot toward him, tilted her head back and downed it. Brandon stood up and started to walk over.

"_Watch this._" Bella said under her breath to me.

He came up and leaned both his arms on the bar beside her. "How did that go down sweetie?" He asked, referring to the shot.

_Sweetie?_ I thought to myself, but was distracted when I felt Bella tap her foot gently against my calf.

"Went down pretty smooth. How did you know it was my favorite?" She asked in a sexy, flirtatious voice.

I watched his eyes light up. "Lucky guess." Brandon said. I watched, on edge, but curious.

"You know, there's just something about tequila that gets me..._all riled up_." Bella said slowly, and seductively. She noticed she had gotten a little barbecue sauce on her knuckle. She brought her pointer finger to her lips, opened her mouth, and put her entire finger inside. Then she slowly pulled it out, licking it clean. Brandon licked his lips.

He leaned in closer to her as if I wasn't even there. "All riled up, huh?" Brandon asked in a low, suggestive voice.

"_Oh yeah_. I tend to get a little _wild_ after having tequila. So I want to thank you in advance..." Bella started. She stood up from her stool and pulled our hotel card key out of her back pocket. Then she grabbed my hand, "...or maybe I should thank you on Edward's behalf." Then she led me out of the bar and toward the elevators, leaving Brandon standing alone next to our empty barstools.

"_Little bitch."_ I heard him say, to himself behind us.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. As we stepped over the threshold, Bella said to me, "I wasn't lying you know." The doors closed and Bella pushed me up against the elevator wall...

**Chapter end notes: Hehehe! Please don't hate me for leaving you hanging! I'd love to hear your thoughts! It won't be long now before some major action starts! In more way than one ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous. Vampire and human cannot procreate._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder: Thank you Annamorphos for the banners!**

**Chapter notes: OK...are you ready for this? I hope you are not shy. Oh and very very fitting music if you play it in the background, you won't regret it. See my profile for the list of songs.**

The doors closed and Bella pushed me up against the elevator wall, her mouth slamming into mine. She grabbed onto my hair and held my face to hers. I let out a growl and reached around her legs, grabbing her by her thighs. I lifted her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. She moaned against my mouth and our tongues started to collide. I could taste the alcohol on her breath. My hands slid underneath her ass and she began to grind her pelvis against my waist, wiggling her ass in my hands.

She let go of my hair and grabbed at my shirt quickly popping the buttons, pulling it open and pushing it halfway down my shoulders. The elevator reached the 18th floor and dinged as the doors opened. Bella started to kiss and suck along my neck and shoulders now. I carried her down the vacant hallway to our door. I pressed her up against the door, claiming her mouth again, and thrusting my hips against her. The friction was unbelievable, it had been too long.

When we finally burst through the door into our hotel room, Bella wriggled out of my grip and down to the floor. She reached around and violently yanked my shirt the rest of the way down my arms throwing it down on the floor. Then she grabbed me by the waist of my jeans and started to pull me towards the bedroom. There was absolutely nothing hotter than Bella pushing me around and taking charge.

She led us around the bedroom door and into the attached bathroom. She turned the dual shower heads on and then turned to face me. She lifted her arms and let her hair down, shaking it out. It fell down over her shoulders. Then she reached down and popped the button on her shorts.

"I'm really really dirty from swimming. Will you help me wash up?" She asked, peering up at me with a helpless look in her eyes, her voice full of play-innocence and sex. I stared at her for a half second, then grabbed her roughly around her head and pulled her face to mine, our lips almost touching.

"_What if I want you dirty?_" I whispered directly in her face. She paused for just a second, then leaned in a centimeter further and sucked my bottom lip into her mouth. Then she bit down on it and I lost it. In three seconds flat, I had torn all of her clothes off and ripped off my own jeans. We burst into the shower and I lifted her up again, but this time turned her around and pressed her against the marble shower wall. The hot water sprayed us from both sides, the bathroom quickly filling up with steam. Our bodies were wet and slippery as we devoured each others mouths, gasping and groaning. She had her hands back in my hair and I had one hand on her ass, the other grabbing at her leg around my hip pulling her against me.

My cock slid up against her center and she started to writhe against it. Her mouth broke away from mine and she leaned her head back against the shower wall, her eyes closed.

"Jesus Edward, I fucking need you so bad right now." She moaned.

"Oh God, Bella...I haven't..._shit_...I haven't had any blood yet. I need to drink." I groaned thrusting up against her wet body.

"Edward, can't it wait? I need you right now. I can't wait any longer." She said, her voice desperate. She crashed her lips into mine again. After a few seconds, her mouth broke from mine and she began licking and sucking along my jaw line.

"I just...I haven't..." I let out another growl. I was so turned on I couldn't form words, "I need blood first, otherwise..." I trailed off as I felt her clench her ass in my hand.

"Mmm, Edward, are you sure?" Her voice full of want. "_Are you sure you can't fuck me_?" She whispered, tightening her legs around my waist, pressing against me even harder. Oh fuck! She was going to kill me. I couldn't take this! I fucking needed her so bad. She continued to slide and grind her body against mine, her breasts pressing against my chest. We slid a few inches to the side, out of the direct line of water pounding down on us.

"Fuck, Bella, I want to so bad, you have no idea...but I could hurt you." I said. She brought her face in front of mine.

"_But_ _I want you to hurt me_." She murmured, her mouth claiming mine again. I cried out an expletive into her mouth.

WHAT WAS THIS GIRL DOING TO ME? My head felt like it was detached from my body. We were both so turned on we were no longer rational. She reached around her back and grabbed my dick from between us, guiding my tip above her opening.

Our mouths broke apart again, "Oh God, Bella, oh my fucking God..." I said trying to form words to say. There was no use.

"Do it Edward. Fucking do it, now." She said. And before I could form another thought, I was inside of her, thrusting in an almost inhuman speed.

"Yes! Oh God, yes!" She screamed, clawing at my back. "Harder, _do it harder_." She begged me, biting down into my shoulder.

Fuuuuuck! Any harder and I would hurt her for sure. I needed some control back, fast. I was losing it. _I was losing it!_ Then, without any warning, I snarled loudly and bit into her neck.

She screamed out in a mixture of shock, pain, and pleasure. Then she started to murmur, "Yes, take it, take it, it's yours. I'm all yours Edward, _oh God_."

I gasped as she said that, breaking the suction for a second, a drizzle of blood sliding down her neck, over her collarbone, and down the center of her breasts. I continued to thrust into her as I drank from her, my control beginning to return.

Holy fucking shit, I was drinking and fucking at the same time. Nothing on Earth compared to this feeling, nothing. It was raw, uninhibited, total-mind and body pleasure overload. Every sense in my body was alive and magnified in that moment.

A few moments later, I knew I had taken enough blood and I ran my tongue over the bite wound. Bella was bouncing up and down in my arms desperate for more and I turned us around and carried her out of the shower, leaving the water on and the shower door open. I sat her ass on the edge of the marble counter between the two sinks and began pushing into her with controlled force. She was gasping and groaning. She leaned back and placed her arms behind her on the counter, propping herself up and creating leverage for herself. We locked eyes and I grabbed her beneath her knees and held her legs up and open as I pushed into her over and over again. I took in the view in front of me, her naked body spread out, breasts jiggling with every thrust. I wanted to burn the image into my head because it was the hottest most erotic thing I have ever seen. And it was mine, she was mine.

I eyed the drizzle of blood that had escaped her wound a few moments ago. I leaned forward and ran my tongue up the center of her breasts, over her collar bone and up her neck, licking up the blood trail.

"Oh _shit_!" Bella gasped, throwing her head back. I fucking loved it when she cursed like that. I grabbed her arms and pulled her against me, lifting her off the counter. In a flash, we were out of the bathroom and across the living room at the bar. I turned her around and bent her over the bar's counter top just as I had fantasized about over and over again since we arrived here.

I grabbed her hips and slammed into her from behind.

"Oh yes!" She yelled out, pressing her hands flat against the granite top. Her breasts pressed into the hard surface. We were still dripping with water from the shower, the carpet around us getting wet.

I felt her spread her legs a little wider causing me to push even deeper inside of her. I slid my hand over her ass and grabbed it. She pushed her ass against me and started to tremble.

"Oh God, Edward, oh _GOD_!" She screamed, and I felt the throbbing begin.

"Fuck Bella!" I yelled out as I came inside of her. I pushed deep inside of her one last time, closing my eyes and gripping her hips. The pulsing inside of her was fast and strong. It must have lasted a full minute. Just as I thought it was over, I felt it throb around me one more time and I heard her sigh in complete satisfaction. Still gripping her hips, I leaned over her and pressed my forehead to the middle of her back. She was breathing hard and her heart was pounding fast and loud. Finally, I pulled out of her, watching venom drip down her thighs.

Bella started to stand up, but as soon as she was upright, her knees buckled and I quickly caught her before she fell. She laughed softly. She was pretty drunk and I couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt for giving in to the temptation. But God _damn, _I'd be lying if I said it wasn't worth it. I'd never seen a sexier, wilder side of Bella and it was fucking hot as hell.

I helped her back into the shower, and this time we _did_ wash the chlorine off of each other from our earlier swim. I helped Bella wash her hair and when we were finished, I laid towels out on the bathroom floor to prevent her from slipping since everything was covered in water from earlier.

I threw on some boxers and Bella fumbled around the room half-wrapped in a towel until she found the first t-shirt she saw. I laughed at her drunken state. She pulled a white t-shirt over her head, it was backwards. It was my t-shirt and it hung down to her knees. I helped her out to the sofa and used the microwave to heat some water and make her tea. I wanted to make her something to eat to help sober her up but the only thing I knew how to make was toast. I made her two slices of toast with butter and she drank the tea and ate her snack beside me on the couch. We lounged on the sofa and watched several re-runs of The Sopranos on HBO.

Around 1:00 AM, Bella clicked the TV off and turned to me.

"How do you feel love?" I asked her grinning.

"Wonderful." She said with a smile. I could tell she was back to herself. I grabbed her hands and pulled her toward me. She laid her head against my stomach. We were quiet, the room was quiet. It was dark. The only light was coming from above the stove in the kitchen across the room. I closed my eyes.

"I want to be like you Edward." She said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What?" I said, opening my eyes.

"I want to be like you. I want you to turn me. Soon." She said lifting her head from my stomach and looking into my eyes.

"Bella...do you know what you're saying?" I said, staring into her deep, endless eyes. She nodded her head. "Bella...this lifestyle...it may not be what you think it is."

"Edward, it means I can be with you, and that's what I want."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was coming from a girl whom I kidnapped, used, practically tortured...how could she ever want to be like me?

"Bella, listen to what you're saying. Think about how this all started." I said to her, taking her hands in mine.

"Edward, when you..._took me_...it changed everything. I was devastated. I thought you were going to hurt me, rape me, kill me, or...all of the above," she said, and I started to shake my head. "...but you, _saved me_." She said softly, "Edward, without you, my life was empty, meaningless. I had no one, and now I have you, and your amazing family. I want to be a part of that. I want to have a family."

"Bella...look how I've treated you..."

She cut me off, "I'm not going to pretend like it wasn't awful in the beginning. If you want to hear me say it I will. You were mean, you were rough, you hurt me, you _scared_ me..."

I closed my eyes in shame, but opened them when I felt her pull her hands out of mine and place them on my face.

"..._but something changed you_." She whispered.

"You." I said to her. We stared into each others eyes.

"All I want, is to be with you," She said, "Every minute that passes is a minute closer to my death...and it never mattered to me before, but now that I have you, I don't ever want it to end. Change me Edward. Make time stop for me...for us."

I was silent as I thought about what she had just said. Then I spoke up, "Bella, listen to me. This is serious, it's permanent. It's not reversible. It's not something you can just take back if you decide it's not what you wanted. I could never live with myself if you ended up regretting it." I told her, taking her hands again.

"Edward, at this point, it's not possible. I've fallen in love with you. Don't you realize that I had nothing before you? Nothing. It's either you or nothing and I choose you."

I could only stare at her. I was speechless. Her eyes were filling with tears now. "Edward, please don't tell me you won't do it. Please don't tell me you don't feel the same way! I can't hear that, I can't!" She said frantically, starting to get up from my lap, the tears spilling over.

"Bella, come here." I said pulling her back towards me.

"No!" She yelled, starting to sob, "I can't hear that you won't want me. I can't hear that I'm not 'the one' all over again! Because if I'm not the one for you, I'm not the one for anybody!"

"Bella, Bella!" I said, holding her face in my hands. "You are the one. You are the only one. I will never stop loving you, do you understand me? I will _never_ever stop loving you!" I closed the space between us and kissed her. Her body relaxed against mine and we sank down onto the couch. Before we knew it, we were making love, our bodies and mouths melding together.

"_Tell me you'll change me Edward._" She whispered to me, as I moved inside of her. She looked into my eyes. "_I need you Edward. You are my life now. I never want to be without you_."

"_You won't be Bella_." I whispered to her. Her mouth opened and her eyes darted back and forth between mine. "_Soon...I will change you_."

**Chapter end notes: I hope you enjoyed it. Believe it or not, after re-reading it, I actually chose to go back and edit some of the details in the beginning because it was a BIT too raunchy. Same thing with chapter 1. This is a rated M fanfic, _borderline_ pornography ;) Anyone listen to the songs? Please let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous. Vampire and human cannot procreate._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links for three photo banners for The Feeder. All created by Annamorphos. Which one is your favorite?**

**Chapter notes: OK, the first song listed for this chapter is Chevelle's "Vitamin R", perfect song and lyrics for this chapter. You should check it out! All songs are listed on my profile. **

As Bella slept, I went over the plan in my head for the next day. Once Phil was gone, Bella would finally have a sense of closure and then we could move on with the next step in our lives. The biggest battle in changing Bella, for me, was _whe_n to do it. I couldn't even bear to think about it right now. I needed to focus on ending Phil before I attempted to go there with my thoughts.

It was 6:00 AM. Bella was still asleep. I dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I stepped out onto the room's balcony and looked over the city. The sun would be rising soon. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my knife. I gripped the aluminum handle tightly, flipped it open and looked at it. I ran my finger along it's stainless steel blade.

I went back inside and found a pen and pad of paper inside one of the end table drawers. The hotel's logo was stamped on the top center. I wrote,

_My love, had to leave early, see you tonight. I love you_, _Edward_

I left it on the bedside table. I leaned over Bella's fragile sleeping form. I gazed at her and softly rubbed my hand over her hair. She was my whole world. I was doing this for her. She wasn't able to fight back, she couldn't stop him, but I could. This was for Bella. I leaned down and placed a long kiss on her forehead, then slipped out.

6:35 AM, I arrived at the house and positioned myself behind the tool shed. I didn't plan to make my move until much later in the day, but I wanted to be there, to watch and listen, just in case his daily routine would change at the last minute.

6:44 AM, Renee left for work.

11:06 AM, Phil wakes up and positions self on couch to play video games.

1:25 PM, Phil orders a pizza to be delivered, eats, takes a nap.

4:10 PM, Phil wakes up, plays more video games.

6:00 PM, Phil goes into garage, cracks a side window, smokes a joint.

6:15 PM, Phil takes shower.

It was time.

I walked up to the opposite side of the house, quietly climbed in through the kitchen window and crept through the house. I paused at the closed bathroom door, listening to Phil's movements behind it. He turned the water off and I heard the shower curtain slide open. I made my way to Bella's old bedroom and stood in position behind the bedroom door.

6:32 PM, Phil exits bathroom and finds boxer shorts and t-shirt in master bedroom.

6:35 PM, Phil makes way to spare bedroom, sits down in front of computer, starts to surf porn sites.

I stepped around the door. Phil's back was to me. Images of naked young women in vulgar positions flashed across the screen in front of him. I stood behind him, silent. Then I pulled the knife out of my pocket and silently flipped it open. I reached forward with my left hand and grabbed him by his hair, yanking his head back and holding the knife to his neck.

"_Scream and I'll cut your throat._" I said to him, barely recognizing my own voice. It was deep, and threatening. Phil gasped and grunted, his arms flailing out beside him, almost tipping back on the chair. He immediately brought his hands up to my arm and I leaned down and bit a chunk out of his skin spitting it off to the side. He pulled his arms away screaming out in pain. I pressed the side of the blade tighter against his throat. "_Scream and I'll cut your throat. Sound familiar_?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"_What the fuck do you want_?" He sputtered out. I pulled him off the chair and spun him around. He stumbled and I grabbed him by his shirt collar. Then I closed my hand around his throat and lifted him off the ground, pressing him up against the bedroom wall. I held the knife in his face. He looked down at me, terrified, his feet dangling. He brought his hands up to his throat and I brought my face forward, bit a chunk of skin out of his hand, and spit it out of my mouth. His squeezed his eyes closed and tried to scream but his airway was constricted by my hand.

"Sound familiar, _Phil_?" I asked him again, my eyes burning into his. By now, the bite wound on his arm was starting to blacken slightly around the edges and the one on his hand would soon follow. I whipped him around and slammed him down onto Bella's old bed.

"How about now?" I asked him, as he lay flat on his back on the purple bedspread. I knelt across both of his legs with my knee and had him pinned by his chest with one hand. My other hand gripped the knife tightly. "Ringing any bells _Phil_?" I hissed, pressing him even harder against the bed. I felt his heart pounding very fast against my hand. I leaned my face down and bit through his shirt into his shoulder, spitting the fabric and skin out of my mouth. The other two bite wounds were stinging and burning him now. The look his his eyes was of absolute pain and fear.

I brought the knife up to his face and pressed the tip into his cheek. Not hard enough to puncture his skin quite yet. "Who could I be speaking of Phil?" I asked him.

He shook his head, sputtering. His hands were clenched into fits and he squeezed his eyes closed in pain.

"What's the matter Phil? Does it _burn_?" I asked him slowly, running the knife down his cheek, over the side of his neck, and down to the to the bite wound in his arm. I slowly drug the knife over the blackening wound, the pointed tip pressing into the broken flesh. He screamed out in pain, squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

"_What the fuck did you do to me_?" He cried out, lifting up his bitten hand. He was shaking and the edges of his skin were beginning to curl back and blister. I brought the knife back up to his cheek and pressed the tip against him.

"I asked you a question." I said, ignoring his plaintive cry, "Who am I speaking of? I'll give you a hint," I said, "she was 17, a child, _a virgin_." I enunciated each word slowly, and clearly. "I'm only going to ask you one...more...time. Do you know who I am speaking of?" I said, enunciating each word slowly and clearly, my voice full of rage.

Between gasps and cries, he nodded his head, yes.

"I thought you would know." I said snidely, "Tell me her name Phil." I said to him, bringing the knife down to the wound in his shoulder. I held it just beside the blackening skin.

"_TELL ME HER NAME!" _I screamed out, losing my patience, bringing my face inches from his and baring my teeth.

"Isa...Isabella." He stuttered out, a look of pure terror in his eyes.

I squeezed the knife's handle in my hand. "That's right Phil." I said, shifting off of him. He didn't dare attempt to move. He stared at me, remaining frozen on his back against the purple floral comforter, his eyes wide with horror, face twisted in pain.

"I have a message from Isabella." I said to him. Then I raised the knife above my head and stabbed it down through his shorts into his genitals. He let out an agonizing scream and his face contorted in pain and shock. He tried to curl over onto his side but I reached forward and held him on his back. I yanked the knife out of his body, and then slashed it diagonal across his groin cutting through the organs, shredding the shorts, and nicking the artery in his thigh. Blood started to pour out of him. The blood was not appealing in the slightest. It smelled putrid and tainted to me.

I stepped back and watched him. His eyes kept rolling into the back of his head and he was struggling to remain conscious. His whole body was trembling and the skin around his bite wounds was corroding and discoloring. His tattered boxers were blood-soaked.

Soon, his gasping subsided and his breathing became shallow. I heard his heart rate begin to slow as he went into shock. The blood continued to hemorrhage from the huge gash across his genitals and thigh.

After about 6 or 7 minutes, I walked up to him. Blood covered the bed and ran down the side. It was collecting in pools on the hardwood floor. He struggled to keep his eyes open but met my gaze. I stared directly into his blood-shot eyes watching him suffer.

"Goodbye Phil." I said to him as he took his last breath and his heart stopped beating. Then I turned and walked away, leaving him lying in a pool of his own blood.

I opened the door to our hotel room at 7:45 PM. Bella was sitting on the loveseat listening to the song _"Konstantine"_ by Something Corporate on her Ipod sound dock. She turned around from the loveseat and smiled warmly. I didn't move from the doorway. I only stared at her, silent, my face serious. She stood up, the color draining from her face.

"Edward?" She said, worry in her voice. I slowly walked over to where she was standing and stood in front of her. She looked up at me, her eyes frantic. I dropped to me knees and wrapped my arms around her middle, hugging her to me, my head against her stomach. Her heart started to race. I leaned back and looked up at her.

"It's over, he's gone." I said quietly. A sob escaped her and she sunk down to the floor, falling into me. I held onto her tightly and she cried softly into my neck. We sat on our knees in the middle of the hotel room, wrapped in each others arms until Bella stopped shaking and she pulled her face back to look at me. Her cheeks were tear-streaked.

She took a deep, shaky breath. "Edward, you fought for me tonight when I wasn't able to fight for myself four years ago." She said, her eyes darting back and forth between mine, "I know there is no way I will ever be able to repay you for what you did for me tonight..." She brought both her hands up to cup my face in her hands, "...but I want to spend forever trying."

I squeezed my eyes closed, overcome with emotion, and pulled her back against my chest hugging her to me, and never wanting to let her go.

**Chapter end notes: He's gone. How do you feel about it? I'm very curious, leave me some feedback. Guess what you guys? There will only be two chapters left before the story ends. Thank you so much for sticking with me this far. Love you all! **

**PS. If you're listening to the songs on the playlist, I have to point out a line in the song "Konstantine" by Something Corporate. It goes "This is to a girl who got into my head with all these fucked up things I did..." Thought it was very fitting for this story. **


	19. Chapter 19

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous. Vampire and human cannot procreate._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links for three photo banners for The Feeder. All created by Annamorphos. Which one is your favorite? **

**Chapter notes: Clear your minds, ****_a lot_**** is about to happen in this chapter.**

The next morning, we each showered and dressed. Bella in a pair of navy blue shorts and a white halter top and me in board shorts and a green band t-shirt. We packed our bags up and headed down to the lobby around 10:00 AM. Bella grabbed a muffin from the breakfast bar next to the check-in counter as I waited in line.

"I'm going to walk across the street real quick to that grocery store and grab a couple of sodas for the road." Bella said.

I grinned and handed her two $20s. "Pick out whatever you'd like love." I told her. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed my lips with a smile, then turned and walked out the doors.

After check-out, valet pulled my SUV up to the front and the concierge loaded our bags into the back. Bella was still in the store. I pulled the SUV out from the building's overhang and parked it, leaving the engine running. I got out and leaned against the side, looking across the street, waiting for her.

Bella walked out of the grocery store, a paper sack in hand. Just as she got to the middle of the parking lot, my eyes were suddenly drawn to a woman exiting the building directly beside the small grocery store. The funeral home. She was dressed in black. Her make-up was smeared and her eyes were red and puffy. Her face was forlorn and she had wads of tissue bunched up in both hands. It was Renee.

The two buildings shared a parking lot and Renee walked toward her blue Malibu which was parked at the very end of the lot. Bella approached the end of the lot heading in my direction.

I took a step forward, not quite sure what to do.

Too late.

Renee stopped in her tracks and her mouth formed into an O shape. In a hoarse voice, she called out,

"Bella?"

Bella stopped and turned.

No.

I took another step forward.

Bella's eye's met her mothers and her face fell.

Her mother took a step toward her. They were about 30 feet apart. Her mouth was turned down, and there was a mixture of anger and grief in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Renee called out angrily. I heard Bella start to gasp for air as she began hyperventilating. Renee called out again, this time shrill, " _What are you doing here!" _

Bella's shoulders started to heave and she took a step back, stepping onto the street curb.

"_Why are you here? Now? Why now Bella?" _Renee demanded, her voice laced with hurt and sorrow._ "Phil is dead Bella!" _She shrieked,_ "Did you hear me? HE'S DEAD GODDAMMIT!_" Renee screamed at the top of her lungs, stepping closer to Bella.

Bella started to shake her head and took another step back, terrified.

That's when all sound stopped for me and everything moved in slow-motion. I saw Renee's twisted face, screaming at Bella, but no longer heard any words. I saw Bella shaking her head, trembling and backing away from her crazed mother. Then Bella stepped off the street curb and right into the line of traffic, just as a big, white town-car came speeding by.

It hit her on her right side. She slid across the hood of the car and into the windshield, cracking it. The driver slammed on his brakes and she slid off the hood, hit the ground, and rolled six times across the pavement coming to a stop face-down in the middle of the street. The paper bag lay torn in the street, its contents scattered all over the road.

I was screaming, but couldn't hear myself. I was running, but couldn't feel my legs. Renee's face had changed from angry to horrified. She had fallen to her knees and was screaming at the top of her lungs, although I couldn't hear a sound. Traffic stopped, people climbed out of cars. Bella lay motionless.

Before I knew it, she was in my arms and I was back across the street, laying her across the back seat of my SUV. Then I was speeding.

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and dialed. My hands were covered in her blood, but all of my senses were muted in that moment. I was screaming into the phone, desperate to hear my father's instructions on the other end, but all I heard was high-pitched ringing in my ears, like a dog whistle. I continued to scream into the cell phone. Finally, his muffled voice penetrated through my hysteria.

"Edward...Edward...Edward, you need to stop. You need to listen..." Carlisle's voice echoed inside my head. I gripped the phone with one hand and the steering wheel with the other. The gas pedal was touching the floor. I was already passing the 'Welcome to California' state border sign. Carlisle's voice echoed in my head again, "Edward. I need you to pull over. We need to determine if you can treat her wounds with venom."

I pulled over on the side of the freeway and was in the back seat in the blink of an eye. Bella lay unconscious. Her arms and legs were streaked with road-rash and gravel stuck to her wounds. She was missing her shoes and her clothing was torn and splattered with blood. Her face was smeared with blood and gravel. Blood covered the white leather seats beneath her. Her heartbeat was slow and her breathing was shallow. I put the cell on speakerphone.

"Edward, tell me where she is hurt." Carlisle's said.

"Her head, her head..." Is all I could say at first. The worst injury was on the back of her head where it hit the windshield. My eyes ran over her limp body, and I sputtered out, "Her face, her arms, her legs, everywhere..."

"OK, son, listen to me. There are too many wounds to try to treat with venom. If you try, you will give her too much, and the changing process will begin. So wherever she is bleeding from, find something to wrap it in. A towel, a shirt, whatever you can find. Place something beneath her feet to elevate them." Carlisle said calmly.

I yanked my t-shirt up over my head and tied it around Bella's head. Then I reached over the seat and unzipped my duffel bag. I pulled out another t-shirt and tore it in two. I used each half to tie up large bloody gashes on her knees. I found another t-shirt, tore it in half, and wrapped it around her elbows. I placed a duffel bag under her feet to raise them.

Carlisle's voice rung out again, "Drive here quickly Edward. I will be waiting here for you. You may have a difficult decision to make son, but you are strong."

I arrived at my parents' house a little past midnight. My entire family was waiting for us. I carried Bella inside and up to my room, laying her across my bed. My mother grabbed my hands and tried to lead me out of the room.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Edward, your father wants to take a look at her." My mom said softly.

"I don't care! I'm staying!" I shouted. "Everyone else, get the fuck out!" I screamed at my siblings. They all quickly stepped out into the hallway, leaving me and my father alone with Bella.

Carlisle examined her entire body. He unwrapped her bleeding wounds and looked at them, then re-wrapped them back up in the same bloody t-shirts. He carefully bent her arms and legs, feeling the bones inside. I could already tell that both her legs were broken. We could both hear her heartbeat and it was even slower than it had been earlier. Her breathing was still shallow. My father turned to me.

"She's suffered a major head injury son." Carlisle said to me gravely, "She's also lost a lot of blood."

My hands were in my hair and I wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry Edward, she cannot be saved..." He confirmed, "...unless she is changed."

_I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready yet. I was supposed to have more time. It's too soon.  
><em>  
>"<em>Fuck.<em>" I said, running my hands down my face. Her blood was dried all over my hands and as I touched my face, I felt a burning in my throat. Fuck me, and now I needed to drink.

Carlisle walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "She still has a little time, probably a few hours. Do you want to take some time to think about it?" He asked.

"There's nothing to think about," I said to him monotonously, "I'm changing her."

We were silent for a moment, and then Carlisle spoke again, "Son, how much have you really thought about this? Will Bella..."

"I'm changing her!" I snapped loudly, cutting him off, "It's what she wants. Bella and I have already discussed it."

Carlisle nodded slowly in response.

I continued, "Right now, I need to figure out what I'm going to do to drink tonight." I said looking away from him with a scowl. Damn this thirst. If I were like anyone else in my family, I would have at least a couple of days before I needed it. What the fuck was _wrong_ with me? Just then, my mother knocked softly and walked in. I was certain she was listening.

"Edward, why don't you let Rose stay with Bella and you come with us for a moment. Your father and I have something we want to show you."

I closed my eyes and my hands were in my hair again. Then I felt my mother's hand on my back and I allowed her and my father to lead me out of the room. We walked downstairs and toward the back of the house. We walked out the back door and the rest of my family stood in the dark backyard, minus Rose who was upstairs with Bella. The moon lit up everyone's faces. They all stared at me.

"Edward," Carlisle started, "do you remember the conversation your mother and I had with you in the basement at Alice's party?" I nodded solemnly. "Well, your mother and I discussed it further after you had left and we want to propose something to you."

Then he walked to the tree line, and disappeared into the darkness for a moment. He reappeared dragging a dead elk behind him. "Your mother killed this just before you arrived here tonight." He said, dropping it at my feet.

I stared at him. He continued, "Edward, we're your family, and we are all aware of the struggle you face every day with your thirst, and I wish we could empathize. Your mother and I knew you would be faced with a dilemma as soon as Bella's life was jeopardized."

He paused, waiting for my reaction. I didn't have one. "Edward, I'm giving you an opportunity to take the first step toward alternative blood...if you choose. If you want to try, it's yours." He said, gesturing down at the elk.

I stared at the huge creature. Its neck was clearly broken and it lay limp on the grass, its eyes open. I didn't have many options. I knew my siblings would allow me to drink from one of their feeders tonight if I needed to, but the thought _sickened _me. In fact, the thought of drinking from _any_ human sickened me now. No blood, no human, would ever compare to Bella.

Esme spoke up, "Whatever you decide Edward, we support you."

Alice took a step forward, "What would Bella want you to do?" She said softly.

I looked at my sister, then dropped to my knees in front of the elk. I reached forward and grabbed onto its thick neck. I guess I have to start somewhere...I paused for a moment, preparing myself for the repulsive taste that was about to come, then I sunk my teeth into its neck, breaking through the fur and skin. The blood filled my mouth and I took my first swallow. The blood was still warm as it slid down my throat. My head quickly snapped back up and I stared down at the opening as blood drizzled out.

The taste...it wasn't repulsive, it was... _pleasing_.

More, I needed _more_. I lunged forward and started to devour the blood. I drank with urgency, taking in all I could possibly take. Soon I was exceeding the limit I would normally take from a human to keep them alive. Within a few short minutes, the burning in my throat was gone, completely. I was full. Really full.

_I was_ _full? _I dropped the elk and stood up in shock, my hands flying up to my throat. I stared at the elk in disbelief. I felt five pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Edward?" My mother said, her voice confused, "How..how do you feel?"

My mouth was open and I realized I was shaking my head. "I'm...I'm..." I couldn't finish the sentence and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the creature lying in front of me. How can this be? I thought to myself. I'm full. I'm satisfied. _How can this be? _My reaction was obvious.

I finally looked up from the animal, "Mom, Dad?" I said in a desperate attempt for some type of answer. My eyes darted back and forth between my parents. Esme and Carlisle looked at each other, bewilderment in their eyes. They started to talk frantically between each other as did my siblings, but I could only comprehend bits and pieces,

"...shouldn't be this easy..."

"...takes years of practice..."

"...reaction to the taste..."

"...amount to fill him up..."

"...something is different..."

Then Jasper's voice pierced through the night, echoing from every direction, " _WAAAIT_!"

Everyone went completely silent and turned to face the normally soft-spoken Jasper. He walked up to me, stopped directly in front of my face, then shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"Why didn't I see it before?" He said, staring directly into my eyes. Everyone waited anxiously for what he was about to say. Then, in an unfamiliar language and accent, he said, "...blod fra dyr."

I had studied many different languages over the past 85 years. Spanish, German, French, Italian, Russian. I even knew some Finnish and Portuguese. This term was completely foreign to me.

My parents stepped forward. "What, Jasper?" My father asked.

Alice squinted at her husband, "Was that...Norwegian?" She asked.

"Yes." He said to Alice. "The term, 'blod fra dyr' literally means 'animal blood' in Norwegian. The term was created thousands of years ago, before Norway was even established as a country, after the rare discovery of a vampire...who thrived on animal blood instead of human blood. Later, it was shortened to just 'dyr'."

Jasper's voice echoed in my head over and over again, _"after the rare discovery of a vampire...who thrived on animal blood..." _What...the...fuck. It couldn't be true? _It couldn't be._

Jasper was the oldest vampire among us. Although he was stuck in a 24 year old body, he was a couple hundred years older than even Carlisle.

Jasper continued, "A 'dyr' is extremely rare. There is probably only one created every 1000 years. I have never met one. They are so rare, that most of our kind do not even know they exist. I myself, have only heard occasional stories about them."

He turned back to look at me, "I don't know why I didn't see the signs. They were right in front of my face. Never being full. Your thirst never being fully satisfied on human blood. Needing to drink so much more often. You see, even if a 'dyr' is created, most won't ever realize it as they will never consume animal blood to find out. Just as you never had."

"How is one created?" Carlisle asked.

"There are only two ways." Jasper started, "One is completely random. It is suspected that a chemical imbalance inside the human may cause it during the transformation process. This is the case for Edward." He turned to Carlisle, "There was no way to know this during Edward's turn."

"What is the other way?" My mother asked.

"The only other way, is if a 'dyr' changes a human with their _own_ venom. That human will become a 'dyr' as a vampire."

My knees nearly buckled. I reached forward and grabbed Jasper by his shoulders. "Wh...what are you telling me? If I...change Bella..." He looked into my eyes and nodded.

"She will be like you Edward." He said, gesturing down toward the drained elk, "Bella...will be like you."

My mother turned and flung her arms around Carlisle, hugging him tightly. Carlisle closed his eyes. Alice had both her hands covering her mouth and Emmett was shaking his head in disbelief.

**Chapter end notes: This should make for some interesting reviews. **

**Follow me on Twitter Lindsay520 and ****livejournal . com**** (remove the spaces) Lindsay520, tell your friends!**


	20. Chapter 20

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous. Vampire and human cannot procreate._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links for three photo banners for The Feeder. All created by Annamorphos. Which one is your favorite? ****  
><strong>  
><strong>Chapter notes: I was so pleasantly surprised by all of your reviews. I was uncertain as to how my readers would react to the new blood concept I introduced in chapter 19, but the reviews were positive! I'm excited and a little sad to be posting the final chapter now. My heart and soul went into this story and I just can't believe it's over! Without further adieu, chapter 20. <strong>

The transformation process had begun. I had distributed my venom throughout Bella's body as my father stood beside me, guiding me through. I had never changed a human before and Bella would be the one and only I ever did.

When I finished, I knelt over the bed, and buried my face in my arms, overwhelmed by emotion. I felt my father's hands on my shoulders. Then I heard my mother's soft voice beside my ear,

"My sweet Edward."

I turned and leaned into my mom's arms, letting her hold me.

Carlisle said it would take about 3 full days. I stayed by Bella's side. Little by little, her wounds began to heal. I noticed her heartbeat becoming very irregular. Carlisle assured me that this was normal.

At the end of the first day, I sent my family out of the room except for Alice. Alice brought in a bowl filled with warm soapy water and a washcloth and she helped me clean Bella up. We removed the bloody t-shirts from around her wounds. We washed the dried blood and gravel from her skin. Alice also brought in a new set of clothing, a long sleeved, black cotton shirt, and a soft pair of gray pants. She helped me remove the torn, blood-soaked clothes from Bella and we carefully put the new ones on her limp body. Then my sister proceeded to brush out Bella's hair.

It was 2:00 AM on the second day when it hit me...I wasn't thirsty. I had absolutely no urge to drink. The elk blood from last night left me completely satisfied. I felt like I could go three or four more days before needing it again. I couldn't believe it. This must be how everyone else felt. To think, if I had know this earlier...but I quickly shook the thought from my head. If I had known this earlier, then I wouldn't have Bella.

I sat on the bed beside Bella's changing body. I hardly tore my eyes away from her. On the evening of the second day, Carlisle came in to examine her. He looked at her head wound first, then began bending her arms and legs, feeling her bones. He opened each eyelid and shined a light into each eye. I noticed her deep brown eyes had turned to a hazy gray color. He took her temperature and nodded his head.

"She's healing beautifully. The transformation process is moving along suitably." Carlisle said, looking up at me. I was silent, my face as still as stone. "Edward, maybe you should allow someone else to sit with her for a while, give yourself a break."

"I'm fine." I said, taking Bella's cool hand. Carlisle walked out and moments later, Alice and Rose walked in. They each sat on an end of the bed and looked at Bella. Rose reached forward and placed a hand on Bella's forehead. It reminded me of the time she had done so after Bella's panic attack at the party, only this time, Bella didn't stir.

Then Alice spoke, "Come with me for a minute Edward."

I stayed fixed to my spot on the bed.

"Come on, I won't take you far, just across the hall." She said. After a moment, I brought Bella's hand up to my mouth and kissed her fingers. Then I stood up and looked at Rose.

"I'll be right here with her." Rose assured me softly.

Alice led me across the hall and into the bathroom, "Take a look at your eyes." She said pointing at the mirror. I looked at my reflection and flinched. My eyes were bright gold.

We stood in silence, staring at my reflection for a few minutes.

"I envy you Edward." Alice said, "We all do."

I looked into my sister's dark red eyes, "I always envied all of _you." _I said quietly.

I looked back at my reflection. My hair was all over the place and I could use a change of clothes. Alice went back to sit with Bella and I took a shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went back to my room. Alice and Rose left me alone to get dressed.

It was sleeting outside. Icy raindrops pounded noisily against the bedroom window. I walked back over to the side of the bed and looked over Bella. I wondered if she could feel or hear anything. Carlisle said she would have no memory of the change. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then I whispered into her ear, _"It's me Bella, Edward. I'm right here. I love you."_

Around noon on the third day, I couldn't stop pacing the bedroom. Each one of my family members came in and tried talking to me to distract me, but there was no use. I was a wreck in anticipation of her waking. How would she react? Would she be frightened? Would she recognize me right away? I was nervous about touching her. She would no longer be fragile or breakable. Would she feel the same in my arms?

Around 10:00 PM, Carlisle came in with a kitchen chair from downstairs and positioned himself next to the bed.

"It could be anywhere from one to four hours now." He told me. My hands flew into my hair, and I continued to pace. "Tell me what's on your mind son?"

"I...I just...I want to know..." I struggled to form a sentence. Dad stood up and walked in front of me. I stopped pacing and he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"She's going to be fine son. Just stay by her side and you will be the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes." He told me.

"Will she...recognize me?" I asked.

"Of course she will." Carlisle said.

"How is she going to feel?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled, "I supposed your memory _is_ a little fuzzy after 85 years." Carlisle said walking back over to his chair and sitting down. "Well, she's probably going to be a little confused. Actually, probably very confused." He said, crossing one leg over the other. "Just be there for her, reassure her, answer her questions. She's also going to be thirsty. I just came back from hunting down two deer for the two of you. You will need to show her how to drink...and then you will both need to learn how to hunt."

I raised my eyebrows at my father.

"Your mother and I will show you how. I'm sure it will come very naturally, you will catch on quickly."

I thought about that for a second, then said, "No...don't show us."

Carlisle frowned slightly.

"I'd like Bella and me to learn that together, on our own." I said. This was going to be a new life for the both of us and I wanted to share this new experience with her and her alone.

"As you wish son." Carlisle said, nodding with a proud grin.

It was 12:15 AM the morning of October 11. Carlisle had been checking Bella's eyes and temperature every half hour. Her heartbeat had stopped a little after midnight and Carlisle told me she would awaken at any moment now. Carlisle asked me if the rest of the family could come in. At first I wasn't sure, but I knew it would comfort Bella to be surrounded by everyone. They were her family now. All seven of us stood around the bed.

12:20 AM, 12:22 AM, 12:25 AM.

She stirred. I grabbed her cool hand.

"Bella? It's Edward, I'm here love." I said to her. I saw my mother take my father's hand out of the corner of my eye.

Her eyes opened. They were as black as night. Her eyes moved from one face to the next, and then they landed on mine.

_"Edward."_ She whispered.

"Yes, it's me, it's me, don't be scared." I said, rubbing circles over her hand with my thumb.

"_Your eyes_..." She said. _"...they're gold."_ Then she slowly sat up and looked down at her body.

"I feel so... so different." She said. I sat down on the bed beside her and took her other hand in mine.

"You're like me Bella...like us." I told her, gesturing around at my family.

Her eyes widened and she turned to look at me. _"Really?"_

I heard my mother and Alice stifle a giggle.

I smiled at her, "Yes."

She let go of my hands and brought her hands up to her throat. "My throat burns so bad." She said.

"You need to drink love. Let's go downstairs and I'll explain more."

My family filed out of the room and Bella and I stood up from the bed.

_"Bella,"_ I whispered, taking her face in my hands. She looked up into my eyes. Then I felt her hands slide around my waist. I leaned down and we kissed. At first softly, then deeper. Oh those lips...they were still meant for me. After our kiss, I leaned my forehead against hers, my eyes closed.

She whispered to me, _"You changed me Edward. You changed me. I love you so much Edward."_

_"I love you too Bella, always."_ I whispered back to her.

Bella was absolutely stunned to learn about her accident and of the discovery we made while she was out. She wouldn't stop asking a million questions. Eventually, the thirst became too difficult to ignore and she stopped talking so she could drink. We fed from the deer and I couldn't have been more proud of Bella. She wasn't intimidated at all. She faced it head-on with courage and confidence.

My family watched, smiles across everyone's faces. Emmett gave me a firm pat on the back as Bella looked up at me with a smile, her beautiful light gold eyes sparkling.

After feeding, Bella took a shower upstairs. When she came back down, I told my family we were heading home and promised that we would be in touch very soon. I was eager to get Bella alone.

"Have fun!" Emmett said, punching me playfully in the ribs.

Rose stepped up to Bella, "Take it easy on him." She said with a wink. Bella smiled.

We said our goodbyes and climbed into my Volvo. Emmett had my Volvo delivered to my parent's house and arranged for my SUV to be re-upholstered. It was currently in the shop. We drove to the business parking lot just outside the forest, got out and walked to the tree line.

"Race you home?" Bella asked, smiling.

"You're on." I said, gripping our duffle bags tightly and giving her a sexy grin.

Within minutes we were in front of our cabin. "Wow!" Bella said turning to me, her eyes wide. "What a rush!"

I grinned at her, she was incredibly fast now. I was impressed and considerably turned on. We walked inside.

"Home." Bella sighed, kicking her shoes off. I left my shoes at the door and she followed me into the bedroom. I set our bags down on the floor. Bella was staring at the bed.

"I just realized something," she started, "this bed is no longer used for sleeping."

I turned and stepped in front of her, then tilted her face up to mine and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss and I felt her bring her tongue out to meet mine. Soon we were grasping at each others clothing. Bella lifted my shirt up and over my head and began kissing down my neck and over my shoulders. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and she lifted her arms, allowing me to pull it off of her. She ran her fingers down my chest and over my stomach. She unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper down, then reached back and unclasped her bra. She let it slide down her arms and fall to the floor.

I pulled her to me and she brought her arms up and around my neck. Our bare chests pressed together. All of my fears about her feeling different were gone. She was cool to the touch, but she was still my amazing, wonderful, beautiful Bella and I was overflowing with love for her.

We kissed hungrily, our arms wrapped around each other. Mmm, her skin was still as smooth as ever. I slid my hands down her back and slipped my fingers beneath the waist of her pants. I ran my hands over her ass and she moaned softly. Oh God, her ass was still incredible, nothing changed about that.

I started to kiss along her jaw and moved down to her neck. Her neck was smooth, flawless. The scars were gone after the transformation. I kissed up and down her neck, then across her throat and up the other side. Her fingers raked down my back and then she trailed her hands around my waist and slipped a hand inside my pants. I gasped as I felt her hand close around me. I brought my hands to the waistband of her pants and started to inch them down over her hips. I pushed them, along with her panties over the curve of her ass and they fell to the floor around her ankles. She stepped out of them, and was completely naked.

She moved her hand out of my pants and started to push my jeans down, placing kisses all over my chest. Once my pants were off, I stood in my boxers, and Bella stroked my erection over my boxers.

_"Make love to me Edward." _She whispered, then pressed her lips against mine. I brought my hands up to cup her face as we kissed, then laid Bella down on the bed and climbed over her, my mouth never leaving hers.

I lay on top of her, our chest and stomachs meeting, and settled my legs between hers. Bella's hands traveled over my hips and boxers.

"_I want to try something_..." She whispered, bringing her lips to mine again. Then, as she kissed me, she curled her fingers into the fabric of my shorts and tore them clean off of me with a loud rip, dropping the torn boxers off the side of the bed. Both our lips turned up into a grin and we kissed and smiled against each others mouths.

I ran my hand down her side, grabbed the back of her thigh, and lifted her leg around my hip, pressing against her center. She was wet and I wanted to feel it. I moved my hand in between her thighs and touched her. She broke our kiss and gasped, arching her back. I felt the wetness and spread the venom around her crevices.

"_Mmmm_." She moaned out slowly.

I slowly slid a finger inside of her and she groaned out. Although she was no longer burning hot to the touch, she was still soft and moist inside and still all distinctly Bella...sexier than hell. I licked my lips and needed to taste her. I pulled my finger out and made my way down her body. She had her head tilted up and her eyes closed.

I settled between her legs and bent her knees up. I placed a soft kiss on her outer lips then dipped my tongue into her folds. She raised her hips off the bed and hissed. Oh God, she tasted the same, fucking amazing. I licked her up and down and pressed against her clit until she was so built up, I knew she would release in the very next moment, so I stopped. I crawled back up her body and positioned my tip at her opening.

"_Oh God_." She said in anticipation.

"_Are you ready love_?" I asked her. I couldn't believe it, but I was nervous. This was our first time making love as...the same.

"_Yes_," she said, looking directly into my eyes, "_I'm ready_."

I pushed inside of her with a low groan. Everything felt the same and the familiarity was comforting, sensual, amazing, and beautiful all at the same time. I started to thrust into her and she matched my movements, pressing her hips into mine. I leaned down and kissed her. She brought her tongue out to meet mine. I grabbed her leg and she wrapped it tightly around me.

Eventually, we rolled over and Bella started to ride me. Her movements steadily became more intense. She pressed her hands into my chest and I closed my eyes, just feeling and listening to her every movement and sound. Sometimes she would lean back slightly and gasp out each time I slid into her. God I was deep inside of her. Deeper than I had ever dared to try before. I opened my eyes and watched her. She was more beautiful than I had ever seen her. I didn't think her body could get any more perfect, but somehow it had. I ran my hands up her stomach and over her breasts and she tilted her head back with a groan.

It felt like we made love for hours. We probably rolled over every inch of the bed. I ended up on top of Bella again and soon my thrusting became hard and fast.

"Yes! _Oh God Edward_, do it harder!" She cried out. _"_I want to feel you, _all_ of you."

I growled out and started to pound into her with force and she took it, screaming out in pleasure. I leaned my head down and started to kiss below her ear. Then I took her earlobe into my mouth and bit down onto it. Her whole body tensed up, she shrieked out, and I felt her climaxing around me.

"_Oh fuuuuck!" _I yelled, exploding in my own orgasm, releasing everything I had into her with a final, powerful thrust. Then I collapsed onto her, resting my head on her chest. We laid and came down from our high together, our bodies gradually relaxing. Bella's hands started to move up and down my back and I closed my eyes, my cheek still pressed between her breasts.

Eventually, I rolled off of her and we faced each other. Bella was smiling in complete contentment and I couldn't help but smile just as big.

"I didn't think it could get any better. I was wrong." Bella said, "All of my senses are...heightened. That was incredible."

I brought my hand to her face and brushed a few strands of hair over her ear. "_You_ are incredible Bella." I said, leaning in and kissing her lips tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said back to me, her eyes melting into mine.

Bella and I married the following August. Our wedding was just a few days shy of the one year anniversary in which we entered into each others lives.

It took 11 years for the rest of the family to make the commitment to animal blood. My mother and Bella worked diligently with Rose and Alice while my dad and I coached and supported Emmett and Jasper. There were many emotional, painful, and angry nights. We received countless panicked phone calls in the middle of the night and would always drop what we were doing and run to assist when needed. There were more than a few relapses and a few punches were thrown between brothers.

During one especially difficult evening for Emmett, following a relapse, Bella took him aside and talked to him. They sat on Emmett's front porch. Emmett was hunched over, his head buried in his arms in shame. I listened to Bella recap the night when Emmett and I came to her rescue while she was being attacked by James, the September before she was changed.

"Do you remember that night Emmett? You were there for me. You gave me the shirt off your back...literally. You were there to support me, to comfort me. I will never _ever_ forget that. Now it's my turn. I want to be here for _you."_ She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You _can_ do this." She told him. They talked for over an hour. That evening was his last relapse and he had successfully committed by the end of that year.

Bella and I will never forget the agony we each had to endure in our lives. Neither of us had anything worth living for before we had each other.

Bella's traumatizing past turned her life upside-down, and the memories followed her wherever she went, haunting her. She had no one to turn to and no one to love her.

The struggle I faced with my thirst made my life miserable, and watching my family thrive with their lives and their loves devastated me.

The battles Bella and I faced after we met were unique. It was a journey filled with emotional turmoil and self-discovery that changed us both forever. There is no doubt in either of our minds, that each of our experiences, before and after our lives collided, helped mold and strengthen us as the individuals we are today and as the couple we will be forever.

The End.

**Story end notes:** **Well, that's the end. Let me hear it! What was your favorite part, favorite chapter, favorite line? Send me a single word or write me a whole page! Give me all you got, I'm dying to know!**

**I wish I could personally thank each and every one of you who read my story. I hope I added a little enjoyment to your lives. Thank you for all of your reviews. I must tell you, those who opened a fanfiction account JUST to review my story...wow. Those who passed the word around and recommended my story to others...I cannot even describe how amazing that makes me feel. Thank you.**

**Now, I have a question for my readers. Which chapters or scenes would you like to see from Bella's POV? I plan to write some outtakes. I will only write outtake scenes by request. If I don't get any requests, then on to the next story!**

**Yes, for those of you who are interested, I decided to start a new story. It will be AH (All Human). Once I get a good start, I will start posting chapters. I hope to post the first chapter within the next one to two weeks. Here's a little teaser:**

_***Now posted!***_  
>Guarding Isabella<p>

Summary: Edward and Jacob are hired as professional bodyguards for the 2011 Isabella US Tour. What will happen when 'professional' suddenly turns 'personal' and feelings start to develop between the soft-spoken superstar and her new bodyguards?

**Thank you all so much for reading The Feeder, it's been so much fun! **

**Follow me on Twitter Lindsay520 and ****livejournal . com**** (remove the spaces) Lindsay520, tell your friends!**


	21. Outtake 1 Bella's POV

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous. Vampire and human cannot procreate._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links for three photo banners for The Feeder. All created by Annamorphos. Which one is your favorite?**

**Outtake notes: Thank you to everybody who sent me requests for Bella's POV outtakes! I wish I could do them all, but I only have so much time since I'm also plugging away at my next story. So I decided to choose the 3 most requested scenes:**

**Chapter 1 (the kidnapping and the first sex scene)  
>Chapter 4 (swimming in the creek, sunscreen)<br>Chapter 17 (elevator and drunk sex scene, changing Bella discussion). **

**I would suggest re-reading the original chapter and then reading the outtake, but it's only a suggestion! Here is the first one, hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 1 Bella's point-of view**

My eyes scanned the cluttered bulletin board in the grocery store's entrance. Apartment for Rent, Duplex for Rent, Roomate Needed. All required a security deposit. Damn. I had $40.00 to my name shoved in the pocket of my shorts. I needed to find a job and a place, fast, or I'd be sleeping in my car again.

Stupid broke-down VW Rabbit. It was on its last leg. Jacob had fixed it up about a year ago and gave it to me, but it was deteriorating fast. I hoped hadn't expected to get it back when we broke up. Too late now, I was halfway across the country with it. In Forks, Washington of all places. Forks, what a funny name for a town. I was originally planning on checking out Seattle, but the people in Forks seemed friendly and normal, so I opted to stick around here instead.

I sighed and leaned my forehead up against the board, pressing it up against a Lost Cat sign.

"Why the long face dear?" An extremely hoarse voice wheezed behind me. I turned around to find a woman, about 80 years old, sitting in a motorized shopping cart.

"Oh nothing. I'm just looking for a place to rent, but not having much luck." I said.

"Oh my my my. I think I have an angel looking over me my dear." The woman said, clutching her wrinkled hands to her chest. "She pressed the button on the shopping cart's handle and rolled a few inches closer to me."How would you like a house to stay in for next to nothing?" She asked me quietly.

"What's next to nothing?" I asked.

"Well dear, my children just moved me to an Assisted Living home and I'm looking for someone to help upkeep my house. The kids all live out of state so they cannot do it, and I cannot bear to sell my beautiful home. 60 years of memories are just too hard to part with. If you keep the house tidy and weed the gardens, you can stay there for free."

A week later, I was standing in the kitchen, putting dishes away, not knowing that in the next instant, my life would be changed forever.

A glass shattered and I was flying through the backyard and into the forest. A pair of strong, cold hands gripped me tightly around the waist. It all happened so fast. I was already deep inside the forest before I could scream. Then suddenly, I was slammed up against a tree trunk. The bark hurt as it pressed through my tank top and dug into my back. I saw a head of wild hair and pair of black eyes right before my attacker bit into my neck. Yes, I said bit. Then I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was lying on a bed. I abruptly tried sitting up but felt a yank at my wrist and realized I was tied to the bed post. I started to hyperventilate. I looked down at my body. Had I been violated sexually? My body felt normal, my clothing was still intact. I survived a brutal attack once before, I couldn't handle another, I just couldn't.

Then I looked at my surroundings and was met with a pair of bright red eyes from across the room. That's when I started to have a full-blown panic attack. I burst into tears. I could hardly catch my breath to speak. I heard myself pleading, in between sobs, for him not to hurt me.

He stood up from his chair and walked up to me. I was hysterical. I blinked away my tears and looked at him. He looked about 23 or 24, around 6'2" and had wild bronze hair. Then, he spoke.

"This is where you will reside now. You will remain tied up when I am gone. When I am present, I will untie you but do not bother trying to run away because I _will_ catch you. Do not underestimate a vampire's speed. If something occurs to cause you to run without my immediate knowledge, I will track you by your scent and find you. If you make contact with anybody, both you and they will be killed. You are to remain well nourished as I will be taking your blood every evening."

Then he walked out of the room.

Over the next couple of weeks, I learned about his additional qualities. He didn't sleep. He didn't eat food. His skin was cold. His strength was unreal. One afternoon, I watched him out the window working in the clearing that was his front yard. He pushed a tree over...actually up-rooted a tree with his bare hands. Then there was his speed. His speed astonished me. He would be in one place, then, in the blink of an eye, he was in another place.

He drank from me every night. He'd climb on top of me, pin my legs down, hold my wrists above my head, and tear into my neck with his teeth. It was too much to handle. Absolutely terrifying.

He left me alone a lot. With nothing else to do all day, I spent all my time thinking. Thinking about everything. I thought about everything from my childhood, to my teenage years, to my current situation, to the next two weeks. I was going to die here.

I thought about my life before Phil. When my mother and father were still together, before dad got sick. There I sat, wrist tied to the bedpost, with only one hand to wipe away my tears when I re-lived dad's funeral. I was only 10.

I thought about the signs leading up to Phil's attack and how I was too stupid and naive to catch them. The way he stared at me or stood too close to me. The way he tried to catch glimpses down my shirt. The way my bras and underwear were suddenly disorganized in my dresser drawer or missing for days on end. The times he'd "accidentally" walk into the bathroom while I was in the shower. The way his eyes would glass over anytime I'd wear a swimsuit.

I thought about Jacob. We had our good times and our bad times. I thought about all of our training sessions at the gym where Jacob worked. I remembered our first wild night together, back in the empty locker room after the gym was closed and locked up for the night. We had some amazing times together. Here I sat, pathetically rubbing my thighs together as I realized I hadn't had sex in over 2 months.

Then I thought about _him_, now. What was his name? He barely spoke to me. His face was impossible to read. Yet, when he drank from me, he came alive. Literally. I wasn't naive now. I saw how his body reacted while he was above me. If he wanted, he could do anything he wanted to me, but he didn't. He never tried to touch me. Not once. I was relieved, but also confused.

I thought about the first week, when I fought back with everything I had, but there was no use. The second week, I saved my energy, but still couldn't stop the tears. By the end of the second week, I had grown accustomed to the routine.

It was Sunday, three weeks since he brought me here. Before he tied me up and left for the day, he allowed me to shower and get dressed. It was extremely hot in that cabin. I wished he'd turn the air conditioner on for me. I couldn't bring myself to ask him though, he might get mad. I didn't think he wanted me to talk much. I changed into a tiny pair of green shorts and threw on a tight, white, wife-beater. Hope you don't mind a little skin dude! A girl's gotta stay cool somehow in heat like this!

He left and I sat there in the quiet, in the heat, with my wrist restrained. Alllll day I sat, thinking, thinking. I was bored, I was anxious, I was hot, but most of all, I was horny. Bleh, I hated that word.

I started thinking. If today was Sunday, I've been here three weeks. Jacob and I had broke up on a Tuesday, so that was around June 21 and I'm sure we slept together one or two days before our break-up, so that took me to around June 19. I did the math, 70 days. Oh God, I haven't had sex in 70 days. And it seriously didn't help that there was a solid, toned, masculine, chiseled, mysterious, 'hard-and-ready-but-I-refuse-to-touch you', underwear model, hovering over me every single night.

Yeah yeah, maybe I'm becoming delirious in my state of solitary confinement, but there was no denying this guy was extremely physically attractive. This sucked. It was torture, in more ways than one. What is _wrong_ with me?

I glanced over at the digital clock on the bedside table. 11:06 PM. He would be back anytime now. Sure enough, a few minutes later, I heard the front door click and he walked into the room. I sat up a little and sighed. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to me. His light gray t-shirt was fitted and clung to his slender torso. His jeans sat low on his narrow waist.

He untied the restraints from around my wrist and led me to the bathroom, his cool hand cupping my elbow. When I finished in the bathroom, I opened the door and walked back to the bed. I raked my fingers over my head and through my hair, wishing I had remembered to grab a hair tie to pull my hair back with. This heat caused it to stick to the back of my neck.

I crawled to the center of the bed and lay flat on my back. He didn't move. I lifted my head.

"Are you ready?" I asked quietly. He walked over to the bed and knelt between my knees. He leaned over me. I closed my eyes. Relax Bella, relax. You know what is about to happen, it happens every single night, relax.

Although I was used to it now, it still frightened me. _He_ frightened me, and intimidated me. My emotions were all over the place, and on top of that, I was seriously struggling to ignore the strange and confusing physical need that kept creeping into my head, and between my legs. It was all so overwhelming.

I felt his cool hands grab onto my wrists and he forced them above my head. No! Why does he have to do that? I hated to be pinned down, it made it hard not to panic. Then he did something totally unexpected. He gently lifted my wrists, and brought them back down to my sides. Wow, that's a first. I opened my eyes and looked into his. They were black. Soon they would be red.

Then, in the next instant, I saw the flash of his white teeth and he was biting into my neck. I heard myself cry out. I felt my body tense and my hands rose up and pressed against his ribcage. God those first three seconds were the worst. It really hurt when he broke the skin. Luckily the pain only lasted for a brief moment.

His face was right up against me, his chin against my collarbone, his forehead just below my earlobe. His mouth was securely attached to my neck and he sucked on the opening, hard.

His body was responding, I could sense it. He was growing harder at each passing second. I saw it every night, every time he climbed off of me, I could see it through his pants. It was a large bulge.

Mmm. I curled my toes. God. I wonder how big he is? I wonder what he would feel like in my hand? Inside my body? Oh Jesus...70 days. I felt my fingers twitch. Before I knew it, my hand was on him, touching him through his pants. Oh shit he was so hard. I felt him close the wound. He didn't move from my neck. He just held very very still.

Fuck it, I guess I have nothing left to lose. I slid my knees up around his hips and lifted my ass off the bed. I pressed my center firmly against him. Oh I need it. Come on guy, just give me a little bit please. I started to move my hips against him.

Suddenly he was across the room. He stood with his hands pressed against the wall. Oh my God, what just happened? I lifted myself up on my elbows. What did I just do? He's going to kill me! He turned around to look at me.

"I'm sorry…I…don't know…what came over me." I said, the fear quickly returning.

"I could have killed you." He said. The look in his eyes was terrifying. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I quickly stood up from the bed and wanted to run away into the privacy of the bathroom. Wait Bella, no sudden movements he's dangerous. I needed to remember that.

"May I…please have a moment?" I asked, gesturing toward the bathroom. I saw him nod. I walked past him quickly and into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I broke down. I cried as silently as possible so he wouldn't hear me. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I hid my face in my lap and sobbed quietly, my shoulders shaking.

What is the matter with me? Where is my head at? As I was contemplating my stupidity, the door swung open and he barged in. No! This was it.

"Please, I'm sorry! I won't do anything like that ever again! Please don't!" I cried out in panic, pressing my back up against the wall. He walked right up to me and stood in front of me. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the shock of pain. How would he do it? Would he hit me? Would he strangle me? Maybe if I'm lucky it will be instant.

What I felt instead, was an arm slide gently beneath my knees and behind my back. He carefully lifted me up off the floor. I opened my eyes. He looked straight ahead and walked us over to the bed. He laid me down, and my head sunk into the pillow.

"Sleep." He said. Then he walked out.

I...I don't understand. Why did he just do that? He was...gentle, soft, almost...caring. Who knew he even had a gentle bone in his body? I took a deep, shaky breath. Consider yourself lucky Swan. Don't mess up again, you may not get a second chance next time. I eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I stretched my body out on the huge, soft bed. Mmm, so much more comfortable than sleeping in my car. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped, instantly startled by the red eyes staring down at me from above the bed. I backed up and pinned myself up against the headboard. How long had he been standing there? Why was he staring at me?

"I didn't intend to startle you." He said, with no emotion in his voice. My eyes shifted, the bulge, it was back. Was he turned on? By me? But...why? Was he...attracted to me in that way? I thought it was just a feeding thing. I don't understand. He saw that I saw, then turned and was gone.

A short while later, he told me to eat breakfast and I fixed myself an omelet. He tied me up and I sat in the hot, quiet cabin until 1:00 PM, when he returned and untied me for a shower and lunch. I changed into a pair of white cotton shorts and another white wife-beater. This heat was almost unbearable, and I was from Phoenix! Boy had I taken AC for granted all these years. After dinner, he tied me up again and left. This time, he dropped the remote to the TV on the bed. Score!

I watched TV all night. By 11:30, he still hadn't returned and I was getting tired. I turned the TV off and rested my eyes. I started to doze off. Suddenly, he walked into the room. I quickly blinked the sleep from my eyes. After my bathroom routine, I was ready to behave myself for the feeding. I lied down and waited, keeping my eyes closed. I felt him lean over me and sensed his face directly above mine. He didn't pin me down, thank goodness. He moved lower, and bit into me. Oh-God-oww-that-freaking-hurts! My hands flew up to press against him, but soon relaxed against his shirt. OK, the worst is over.

Get through it Bella, you can do it. Keep your head clear. It won't be long. Shit he's hard again, I know it. I can tell he is. OK dude, I know what you are, but you're still a man, and every man wants a little action sometimes right? Stop it Bella!

Movement. He was moving. His body was moving...lower, closer, closer. Oh-my-fucking-God, he was pressed up against me. Oh God, what is going on? His hand...I felt it moving down my side, over my hip, down my leg, and under my knee. He lifted my knee and brought me even closer against him. Oh God I need this so bad. Was this really happening or was I imagining it? I must be imagining it. He began to grind against me, the bulge pressing into my shorts and into my folds. Sweet sweet friction. He sealed my neck. I swear my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

OK, it's real. He was still on top of me and he wasn't stopping. Do it, just do it Bella. I lifted my other knee up and wrapped it around his hip. Let's try eliminating some of this restrictive clothing. I slid my hands down his stomach and grabbed the top of his jeans. I popped the button and started to push them down his hips. Did he just gasp? Was that a good sign? Before I could blink, he had pulled his pants off, thrown them on the floor and was back over me. I guess that was a good sign.

Back...up...against...me. Oh my God, I could feel him through his boxers, so freaking hard. Jesus. He was rubbing himself all over me and I was soaking wet between my thighs. Yes, put your hands on me, just like that. His hands started to move up my sides. They slipped under my wife-beater, yes keep going. They slid up my ribs and gently grabbed my breasts. Mmm, do you like those? He groped them carefully. Then his hands started to slide back down, lower, lower, and stopped on the hem of my shorts. I lifted my ass off the bed. Yes, please, take them. He slowly peeled them off of me. No turning back now Bella, here goes nothing. I pulled my top off and was completely naked before him. He was looking at me, at my body. I waited for his reaction.

Then he pulled off his own shirt and lay on top of me. Wow, his cool skin felt amazing against my hot skin. Our hips came together and we continued to grind against each other. Only his boxers separated us. I was so freaking worked up I was already approaching an orgasm by the way he was rubbing against me down there. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to do something.

"_What's your name_?" I whispered. He lifted his head up and looked into my eyes.

"_Edward_." He whispered back. Shit, his voice was dripping with sex. I swear I felt a gush between my legs.

"_Edward_, _please, I need this…it's been so long._ _I need you to fuck me_."

Instantly, I heard a loud rip as he tore his boxers off and felt him slam into me.

"God yes!" I yelled out. Oh fuck he was big, and harder than I could have ever imagined. He filled me up. His thrusting was powerful and I was gasping and clawing at the bedsheets. I kept my legs spread wide, and my whole body was jarred by his movements. I saw him eying my breasts as they shook in front of him. You like what you see? The look in his eyes was a mixture of pure lust, rage, and greed. God he was like a crazed sex animal, so fucking hot.

Suddenly, he had me flipped over. He grabbed my hips and pulled me back down onto him. The change of angle shocked me slightly as I felt him hitting spots inside of me that I forgot I had. His hands came around and cupped my breasts...mmm the touch of a man, how I've missed it. I wanted to get my hands on him too. I reached down in front of me, between my legs, very close to where he was pounding into me. I carefully touched his balls, cupping them in my hand. Wow, he liked that. I'm pretty sure he was growling, yes, growling. Almost every sensitive part on my body was being acknowledged and I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience. There was_ one _more spot though...

Just as the thought entered my head, his hand started to slide down my stomach. Yes, do it, lower, a little lower, right _there_. Done.

"Oh...oh _God_!" I screamed out. My whole body started to tremble as my orgasm ripped through me. He growled loudly and his body started to shake. I felt him coming. The total ecstasy caused by the throbbing between my thighs caused my vision to fade out to black for a moment, followed by fuzzy white dots, and then returned to normal. His thrusting started to slow just as the pulsing inside of me came to an end and he stopped, still inside of me. Absolutely mind-blowing.

He pulled himself out of me and fell onto the bed beside me. I lowered myself down onto my stomach, panting, quivering, and still reeling from the orgasm of the century. Suddenly, he was up, and fastening his belt. OK, now what? I sat up and turned away from him, wrapping my arms around my torso and hunching over. I was kind of...embarrassed, I guess? He threw me my clothes and walked to the other side of the room. He stood with his back to me, looking out the window. I quickly dressed.

"Come here." I heard him say. Now I was scared. Really scared. I walked up next to him, my eyebrows turned inward in apprehension. Breathe Bella, breathe. "What are you called?" He asked. What am I called? As in... "Your name. What is your name?" He said loudly, losing his patience.

"Bella." I answered him, quieter than I had attended.

"Well...Bella, I don't know whether you've lost your mind, or you are just stupid. Tell me...what is wrong with you?" He snapped. I felt my mouth drop open in shock.

"Nothing is..._wrong_ with me!" I argued, frowning at him, "...but, other than food and water, humans have other needs too, you know!" Whoops. He grabbed me by the throat and spun me around, pressing me up against the glass window.

"Do _not_ raise your voice at me!" He said between gritted teeth. My hands automatically flew up to my neck, but he wasn't squeezing it, just holding me in place. He let go. My eyes started to fill up with tears. I turned my face away from him. Dammit Bella, don't start crying now! I couldn't help it.

"Look..." I started, my voice full of emotion, "I...I know I am not going anywhere. I'm probably going to be here until...until..." I couldn't bring myself to say it, until he killed me. Instead, I muttered under my breath, "I might as well...make the best out of it." I took a deep, shaky breath, trying to compose myself. I saw him turn to look at me. The tears rolled down my cheeks but I no longer cared if he saw. They're because of you! I wanted to shout at him.

All of a sudden, his hands were coming toward my face. No! I flinched back up against the window in fear...but instead of hurting me, he cupped my face in his cool hands, and used his thumbs to gently wipe my tears away. It was...comforting. He touched the small of my back and started to lead me back to the bed. I climbed in and lay down. What...was...this? Why? I just _don't_ understand.

"Rest now." He said, then turned to leave. Not so fast.

"Edward?" I called out. He turned to me, looking a little disturbed. I sat up on my elbows. "Why do you do that?" He only stared at me. "Why do you act as if you want to hurt me or punish me, and then suddenly…you're kind to me? Like yesterday, when you carried me to the bed, and then now, when you touched my face like that. You were…gentle, and kind. I don't understand."

He was silent for at least 30 seconds. I didn't get an answer.

"Just lie down now, you need to rest." He said, then turned and walked out of the room. A moment later, I heard the soft hum of the air conditioner start up followed by a cold draft of air coming from the floor vent beside me. Oh sweet relief.

**Outtake end notes: Thoughts?**


	22. Outtake 2 Bella's POV

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous. Vampire and human cannot procreate._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links for three photo banners for The Feeder. All created by Annamorphos. Which one is your favorite?****  
><strong>  
><strong>Outtake notes: I would suggest re-reading the original chapter and then reading the outtake, but it's only a suggestion! Here is the second outtake, enjoy!<strong>

**Chapter 4 Bella's point-of-view**

Mmm, bed. So nice, so comfy. My eyes drifted open. Something immediately caught my attention from a few feet away. Was...was that, "Edward?" I said out loud as my eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Was he getting out of bed?

"Were you...sleeping?" I asked, disoriented from just waking up. He shook his head. No, of course he wasn't Bella, what are you talking about? Well then why was he getting out of bed?

"Were you resting? I didn't know you used the bed for resting, I would've offered to sleep on the couch..." he cut me off,

"Bella, I was...resting. But there is no need to give up the bed for me. You need the bed more than I do."

Huh. Well that's...nice. I raised my arms up to stretch but a deep pain shot through my shoulders and I was quickly reminded of the bruises Edward had caused last night from holding onto me too tightly while feeding. He was suddenly right beside me.

"Is it your shoulders? I was just about to run to the store to get those things you asked for." He said. I lifted up each sleeve and looked at the deep blue marks. Some ibuprofen _would _help with the pain. I looked up into Edward's eyes.

"That would be nice...if it's not too much trouble." I said, embarrassed to be asking him to run errands for me. I guess I didn't have a choice, it's not like I could run out to the store myself.

"Not at all, I'll be back in 30 minutes." He said, walking toward the bedroom door. As I watched him, I realized...

"Edward?" I said. He looked back at me. "Are you planning to go to the store in your boxers?" He looked down at himself and then quickly went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans. As he walked away, I caught myself laughing quietly.

While he was gone, I got dressed in shorts and found a cute, orange striped tank-top. It criss-crossed in the back so I was glad when I found a strapless bra in the stockpile of necessities that Alice and gotten me.

I heard voices outside. When I walked out of the bedroom, Edward and Alice were walking in. I swear I saw Edward's eyes laser-beam directly to the center of my breasts. It wasn't much cleavage, but it was noticeable enough. He quickly looked away. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Alice chimed in,

"That one was on sale." She said, referring to my top, "I bought the same one for myself in blue."

I smiled politely, not knowing Alice well enough to risk speaking too much. I wasn't sure what she thought of me or what she knew about her brother and me. I'd keep my guard up with Alice for now.

Alice placed three bags on the counter, "Time to restock on food, _and_, I bought some things to help pass the time."

I saw Alice gesture for me to come closer and I approached her carefully. She pulled out some books, giving me a brief summary of the series and telling me she thought I would enjoy them. Next she pulled out an Ipod and sound dock.

"It's already filled with music. I used my best judgment. Hopefully you like some of it." She said handing me the Ipod. I was excited to check it out and try the sound dock. Wow, I couldn't believe she got me all of this. Alice turned and started for the door, waving at me. Wait, I hadn't even thanked her yet.

"Um, excuse me?" I said to Alice. She turned. "I want to thank you...for everything you've gotten me. I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome!" She said with a bright smile. "Just tell my brother what you need and he can tell me what else I can pick up for you for the next time." Then she left.

We emptied all of the bags and put everything away. Edward handed me two ibuprofen and a glass of water. I took them, then prepared something for lunch. As I finished cleaning my lunch up, I noticed my shoulders were already feeling better. Edward walked up to me.

"Would you like to go outside today?" He asked.

That sounded great. "Yes, I would love to." I went to the bedroom and found my shoes. I grabbed a hair tie from the bathroom and walked out twisting my hair up into a messy bun. Edward filled a water bottle for me and we stepped out into the heat.

Wow, this was like Phoenix weather. The sun was bright and hot.

"Hold on a second." Edward said. I watched him jog back into the house for something. He appeared a moment later and we started our jog.

About 30 minutes into our jog, we stopped so I could drink some water. Damn, it was _hot_out. I was sweating bullets. We jogged for about another 15 minutes and slowed down. I could hear water bubbling in the distance.

"Come over this way." Edward said, pointing up ahead. We walked in that direction and a pretty little brook appeared. As we followed it, it widened into a creek. It looked about waist-deep.

"It's beautiful!" I said smiling. It looked so inviting. I crouched down and dipped my hand in the water. "It feels so nice." I turned toward Edward, "Go in with me!" I said smiling at him. He smiled back. Wow, he should smile more often. "It's really hot out here, wouldn't it feel amazing to cool off?" Then I felt silly because I realized Edward was always cool, lucky him. I was melting in the sun over here.

As he walked up to the edge and crouched down beside me, I looked at his face in the bright sunlight. He was flawless. The structure of his face looked like it had been carved out, meticulously sculpted to perfection. My eyes were drawn to the shape and angle of his jaw, so strong. My mind wandered back to last night, when he allowed me to touch his face. It made me feel...comfortable with him, and I realized I was becoming more familiar with him every day. I liked familiarity.

He touched the water. "We didn't bring bathing suits."

"We'll go in our underwear." I said without skipping a beat. Wait, _what_ did I just say? Jesus Bella! He caught me in a trance. That face of his, it was hypnotizing. Well, I said it, can't take it back now. Besides, he's seen more than my underwear.

I kicked off my shoes and pulled my shorts down. I wore boyshorts today, plenty of coverage. At least it wasn't a thong. I pulled my tank-top off and stood in my strapless bra. I pulled the hair-tie out and shook my hair down. Ooh, this water is going to feel so goooood.

I waded in. It felt amazing. I turned and looked at Edward. The look on his face was priceless. I think it's safe to say he was gawking. Hmm, interesting.

Well was he coming in or not? "Well, what are you waiting for?" I called out, splashing him playfully.

Then...the porno music started and he moved in extra slow-motion. He stood up and crossed his arms in front of him, grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt. He pulled it up, inch by inch, exposing each and every tight muscle and refined ridge in his stomach. He was slender, trim, and perfectly-proportioned. His chest was broad but not extensive, just...masculine.

As he pulled the shirt up and over his head, I swear I could see every single muscle flex in his shoulders and chest. He stepped out of his shoes and slowly unbuttoned his jeans. They fell painstakingly slow down his legs and around his ankles revealing his black boxer shorts. Embroider a CK logo on those shorts and plaster him up on a billboard in New York City for fuck sake.

He sauntered into the water and dove underneath. He surfaced, still in slow-mo, and flung his head back, water droplets flying off his hair and splashing me. That's when my mens cologne commercial ended and I snapped out of it. I chuckled and wiped the water from my cheeks. There he goes smiling at me again. God damn. How does he _do_ that to me? It's like he has control of my mind or something. These thoughts are definitely inappropriate, given my situation, so _why_do they keep creeping into my head? I just don't know.

I was loving this water. It felt amazing. I floated on my back and smiled up at the sun. After some time, I heard Edward,

"Bella, you're getting sunburnt." He said. I stood up and looked down at my body. I was quickly turning bright pink.

"You're right." I said. I watched Edward walk out of the water. His wet boxers clung to him like static. I licked my lips. Oh God, here I go again. He pulled a bottle of sunscreen out of his jeans pocket. Mmm, that's right, let's get that sunscreen lathered allll over me. My heart fluttered as I approached him. He was gawking again, yep, no doubt, that was a definite gawk. Gawk all you want just get those hands on me please. I turned around, grabbed my wet hair and pulled it aside. Then I waited for him to touch me.

I closed my eyes. Several seconds passed. Then I felt him. He touched the back of my shoulders, and started rubbing the sunscreen into my skin. He was gentle and careful over my bruises. Up, down, back again. His hands were cool and soothing. I knew my whole back was covered. With my eyes still closed, I turned around to face him.

His hand pressed against my chest and he started to spread it around. Then he moved down the middle of my chest. I physically had to stifle a moan from escaping me. It's a good thing my panties were already soaked, because otherwise I would have a problem. Even after the sunscreen was all rubbed in, he continued to slide his hands all over my chest and I was about 2 seconds away from pulling that bra right off my chest, grabbing his hands and slapping his palms right over both of my...wow, OK Bella, _calm down._You're becoming irrational.

At last, he pulled his hands away and I felt him dab a little sunscreen on my nose and cheeks. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sweetness of the gesture. As I laughed, I felt something on my stomach and I looked down to see his erection, tall and solid, protruding out like a freaking flagpole turned sideways under his wet shorts. I gasped and looked away.

Then I busted out laughing! Oh God! I'm so rude! Clearly this was a natural response for any man, but I guess in my head, I had built Edward up to this superior being who wouldn't bat an eyelash by simply touching a girl with his hands.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "It's just...surely I'm not the first girl you've laid hands on!" I said, quickly walking over to wear my clothes lay on the ground and starting to dress. I saw him pull his jeans on.

"You're not." He responded, and our eyes met. "But you are the first human."

I paused with my top half on. He had never been with a human. Obviously he had been with women, like _him_, but he had never been with a human. I was...strangely intrigued.

I took a shower when we got back. I threw on some navy blue shorts and another wife-beater, comfy and cool. The air conditioner was on and the floor was cool on my bare feet so I pulled on some white knee-socks.

Edward took a shower and I made myself something to eat. I hopped up onto the kitchen counter and ate my dinner. Then I cleaned everything up and made myself a cup of tea.

I settled down onto the couch with my tea and sighed. I looked around. If somebody had told me that I would be kidnapped, trapped, and held captive...the picture that comes to my mind is a dark, dingy basement, a torn mattress on the floor, ropes and chains, bread and water, and a horrible monster who hurt me for his own entertainment and made me do things against my will.

I never would have thought it would involve a beautiful cabin, huge bed, clean bathroom, plenty of food, clothing, TV, air conditioner, and a handsome, yet somewhat confusing man who did his best to treat me kindly.

I felt my insides warm up when I remembered how genuine Edward had been with me last night. He really felt bad for hurting my shoulders, I truly believed he did. I closed my eyes and replayed it in my head...the way he apologized over and over again for hurting me, the way he wanted to do something to help, the way his fingers gently touched my bruised skin, the unexpected, but beautiful, tender kiss on the lips that was clearly just an impulse, but still so incredibly sweet.

I sighed. I was sure Edward didn't want to hurt me. He took my blood because he had to. He needed it and I understood that. Who am I to deny somebody something they need, when they provide me with everything I need? Then I realized, I didn't want to deny it from him.

After a few moments, I grabbed the Ipod Alice had given me off the end table and started to look through the music. Edward came walking in wearing a pair of blue pajama pants and a white wife-beater. My heart fluttered in my chest. I was glad when he sat on the other end of the sofa from me instead of the chair. He grabbed a magazine.

After a few minutes, I picked up the remote. "Do you want to watch something?" I asked him. He nodded and put the magazine down. We watched a marathon of Seinfeld, one of my favorite shows. I thought it was hilarious but Edward must not have like it because I didn't hear him laugh once. He was very quiet.

It was getting late and I yawned. I saw Edward stand up from the corner of my eye. He came over and stopped in front of me. I stood up from the couch and we stood facing each other. He towered over me. I had an urge to wrap my arms around his midsection and press my cheek to his chest. What was it about this man? He was getting into my head and I didn't know what to do about it. I turned and started to walk toward the bedroom.

I climbed onto the bed and grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen from the table. My shoulders were still sore and I knew the pain would keep me up tonight so I swallowed a couple, then lay down on my back in the center of the bed. I closed my eyes, and felt my heart-beat pick up speed.

I sensed Edward at the foot of the bed. Then I felt him climb over me and place his hands beside my shoulders and his knees around my hips. I turned my head to the left, exposing my neck. He was so close to me. He surrounded me. In that moment, I was totally vulnerable and completely his for the taking. I suddenly had a strong wave of emotion come over me and I squeezed my eyes closed.

Edward leaned down to my neck. I waited for the bite, but instead, I felt his lips on my neck. He started to trail his mouth down my neck and I got goose-bumps over every inch of my body. He ghosted his mouth down and around my neck, hesitated for a second on the center of my throat and then lightly trailed back up the other side of my neck.

I realized I was gasping beneath him. I was completely taken aback by this new and very personal type of intimacy between us. My head was swimming with a million different thoughts and before I could focus on any of them, I felt him break my skin. The pain was brief and my hands came up and pressed against him. One on his chest and one on his shoulder. My fingers were gripping into him.

I knew he was growing hard and my body started to respond. Take it easy Bella, stay in control. The wetness pooled between my thighs as I felt him above me, his mouth on me, his body right there...so incredibly close. He trembled above me. I...I wanted him...all of him. I wasn't going to ignore it or deny it anymore. I wanted every part of this man. I didn't care if it was wrong, I didn't care.

He sealed the wound in my neck. I could barely hold still. He stayed hovering above me and I tried to regain control of my thoughts. I opened my eyes and stared into his. After a few moments, he climbed off of me and turned away.

This was too much, too too much. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I brought both hands up to the edge of the sink and leaned against it closing my eyes and hanging my head. How is this possible? How in the world can this be happening? How could I possibly be falling for the man who took my life away? But...he didn't take my life away, he _gave_ me a life, a purpose, a reason. I wanted this life. I wanted to be with him.

I lifted my head and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I'm...falling in love with him.

I'm not sure how long I stood there in the bathroom, but eventually I heard Edward from behind the door.

"Bella, are you OK?"

Don't just stand there Bella. I cleared my throat, "Yes." I quickly walked to the door and opened it, stopping short in front of Edward's tall frame. It was inconsiderate of me to disappear like that. "I'm sorry." I said.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked as he let me pass by him. I crawled into bed and lay down. He followed me and stood next to the bed.

"I'm sorry for disappearing like that. I just needed a moment to...collect my thoughts." I said to him. I wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Tell me...what types of thoughts did you collect?" He asked me.

Oh no no no. Not ready to go there yet. "It's nothing."

"Bella, I hope I didn't upset you tonight. I really don't want you to be in agony when I have to feed."

Oh my God! Is that what he thinks? "No no, you didn't upset me!" I said shaking my head. God, he was sweet. "Really, you were...fine...tonight."

Nice choice of words Bella, 'fine'? I felt like crying...he was so much more than fine. Then he reached forward and ran the back of his fingers across my neck, over the scars he had left. My stomach did a somersault.

"I don't _want_ to hurt you." He said, confirming my earlier thoughts. My heart tightened up inside my chest.

"Edward," I started, shifting up on my elbows. "I know that you need to eat. You cannot help that you need human blood. I realize that I am just a source of food for you. You have to do what you have to do."

I lay down on my side and turned away from him. Don't say anything else Bella. Just leave it at that...just leave it at that. "Goodnight Edward." I said softly, my eyes brimming with tears.

After a pause, he said, "Goodnight Bella." Then he started to walk away. "Bella?" He called out.

"Yes?"

"You are not _just_ a source of food for me." Then he walked out.

My heart was aching for him and the tears spilled over.

**Outtake end notes: This is obviously where Bella really started to feel something for Edward and actually acknowledged it to herself. Is this the same place in the story where you thought Bella's feelings started to show through?**


	23. Outtake 3 Bella's POV

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous. Vampire and human cannot procreate._

Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles.

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder: Thank you Annamorphos for the banners! **

**Outtake notes: For this outtake, I recommend going back to re-read BOTH chapter 16 AND 17 as I mention a few things from chapter 16 in the outtake as well. This will likely be the last outtake because I am anxious to post my next story and it is easier to focus on one story at a time. Here you go, enjoy! **

As soon as those elevator doors closed, I had him pushed up against the elevator wall. I felt light-headed from the earlier drinks and was quickly losing my inhibitions. I devoured his mouth and pulled his hair, holding his face to mine. I heard him growl and suddenly my legs were wrapped around his waist. He had lifted me up and his hands were cupping my ass. Yes, thank you! We hadn't had sex since back home. I thought maybe we'd get it on during our swim earlier, but he wasn't initiating. I guess he needed a little push. Ha, pun intended. I moaned and brought my tongue out to meet his. I was so outrageously horny, he had no idea what he was in for. I was going to blow his mind.

I quickly undid his shirt buttons and pulled it open, exposing his solid chest. I started kissing and licking down his neck, chest and shoulders. I hadn't even realized that we had reached our floor until Edward had me pressed up against the door to our room. The tequila was quickly entering my bloodstream, I could feel the effects becoming stronger and stronger.

Once we got inside, I climbed down from Edward and grabbed his shirt, pulling it off him and throwing it aside. I grabbed the waist of his jeans and pulled, leading him into the bedroom and then the bathroom. I turned the dual shower heads on and turned back toward Edward. I pulled the pins out of my hair and shook my hair out. Then I unbuttoned my shorts.

Let's see how he likes _this_?

"I'm really really dirty from swimming. Will you help me wash up?" I asked, gazing up into his eyes innocently. Suddenly, he grabbed me roughly behind the head, pulled my face to his and said,

"_What if I want you dirty?_"

Fuck, I just about came in my panties. That voice. That mouth. I leaned in and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, then bit down into it. That did it. Within seconds, he had ripped off all of our clothing and had me pressed up against the shower wall, under the water, our wet bodies grinding and sliding up against each other.

I was losing my mind. His dick was so fucking big, and hard, sliding up and down my center. Get it inside of me, _please_.

"Jesus Edward, I fucking need you so bad right now." I moaned out.

"Oh God, Bella...I haven't..._shit_...I haven't had any blood yet. I need to drink." He said.

Shit shit shit. He was right, but I didn't care. I didn't fucking care. It felt like my head was floating.

"Edward, can't it wait? I need you right now. I can't wait any longer." I begged him, crashing my mouth into his again. Then I moved my mouth down along his jaw, licking and sucking.

"I just...I haven't..." He started to say. He let out another growl, this one was frustrated. "I need blood first, otherwise..."

Ugh! I needed it! I clenched every muscle down there in desperation.

"Mmm, Edward, are you sure?" I moaned out, completely consumed. "_Are you sure you can't fuck me_?" I whispered. I pressed myself against him, wanting more friction. Oh God, more! We slid a few inches out of the water stream.

"Fuck, Bella, I want to so bad, you have no idea...but I could hurt you."

"_But_ _I want you to hurt me_." I whispered, then covered his mouth with mine.

"Oh fuuuck!" Edward cried out into my mouth. Yes please. I reached around us and grabbed his cock. I put it right above my opening. "Oh God, Bella, oh my fucking God..."

"Do it Edward. Fucking do it, now."

"Yes!" I felt him fill me. "Oh God, yes!" I cried out, digging my nails into his back. "Harder, _do it harder_." I bit into his shoulder hoping to piss him off a little so he'd really give it to me.

Suddenly, he snarled out and I felt a stinging pain shoot through my neck. I screamed out. The pain mixed with my extreme arousal was unlike anything I had ever felt and was incredibly hot. He sucked at my neck, swallowing my blood down.

"Yes, take it, take it, it's yours. I'm all yours Edward, _oh God_."

I heard him gasp and I closed my eyes. I listened to him moaning against my neck as he drank and pumped in and out of me. When I opened my eyes again, the room was spinning and I realized the state of my drunkenness was becoming quite overpowering. I didn't care, he felt so fucking good inside of me. I didn't care about anything but him, and us, in that moment.

He moved away from my neck and I bounced up and down in his arms to keep our momentum going. More, I want more _please_. Then, suddenly, we were out of the shower and I was splayed out on the bathroom counter. I leaned back, propping myself up on my hands and held myself in place as he pushed into me. Everything around me was a blur. I was only focused on him.

Then, he leaned forward and ran his tongue up the center of my breasts and all the way up to my neck, licking up a trail of blood that had dripped down.

"Oh _shit_!" I gasped, throwing my head back. I felt him pull my body against him and when I opened my eyes again, I was bent over a surface and he was taking me from behind. I think he had me bent over the room's bar counter but I was too drunk to know for sure. He grabbed hold of my hips and pushed into me.

"Oh yes!" I yelled. I knew I was approaching my climax fast and I spread my legs out a little wider in anticipation. I felt him grab my ass and I came hard. "Oh God, Edward, oh _GOD_!" I screamed. My entire body started to throb.

"Fuck Bella!" I heard him yell out behind me as he came. My orgasm was never-ending. Pure bliss. I had never felt anything so intense. When it finally ended, I let out a deep sigh. I felt Edward's forehead on my back.

Eventually, I felt him pull out of me and I stood up, but my legs wouldn't support me and I was dizzy and disoriented. Edward caught me before I fell and I laughed.

The next couple of hours were a little fuzzy but I'm pretty sure we showered and Edward made me something to eat. We watched TV and around 1:00 AM, I was feeling back to normal. I turned the TV off and turned toward Edward. Mmm, my handsome, sweet, amazing Edward.

"How do you feel love?" He asked me with a grin.

"Wonderful." I said, smiling at him. He took my hands and pulled me toward him. I lay down on his stomach, and pressed my cheek against his cool bare skin.

We lay together in the dark, silent room and I didn't want to be anywhere else in the whole entire world. I couldn't live without him. He was my whole world and there was no way I was going to let anything get in the way of that. I knew it was time to tell him what I had been contemplating over the past several weeks…since the moment I knew I was in love with him.

"I want to be like you Edward." I said.

"What?" I heard him say.

I lifted my head from his stomach and met his eyes. "I want to be like you. I want you to turn me. Soon."

"Bella...do you know what you're saying?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Bella...this lifestyle...it may not be what you think it is."

I knew what he was talking about. The blood, but more importantly...the feeders. There _had_ to be another option, there just _had_ to be. I couldn't even bear to think about that part. It scared the hell out of me. But being without Edward scared me even more.

"Edward, it means I can be with you, and that's what I want." I said to him.

He took my hands. "Bella, listen to what you're saying. Think about how this all started."

"Edward, when you..._took me_...it changed everything. I was devastated. I thought you were going to hurt me, rape me, kill me, or...all of the above," I said.

Then I started to shake my head. "...but you, saved me." I said softly, "Edward, without you, my life was empty, meaningless. I had no one, and now I have you, and your amazing family. I want to be a part of that. I want to have a family."

"Bella...look how I've treated you..."

I cut him off, "I'm not going to pretend like it wasn't awful in the beginning. If you want to hear me say it I will. You were mean, you were rough, you hurt me, you _scared_ me..."

Edward closed his eyes and I brought my hands to his face. "..._but something changed you_." I whispered.

"You." He said. We stared into each others' eyes.

"All I want is to be with you," I told him. "Every minute that passes is a minute closer to my death...and it never mattered to me before, but now that I have you, I don't ever want it to end. Change me Edward. Make time stop for me...for us."

He was quiet for a moment, then said, "Bella, listen to me. This is serious, it's permanent. It's not reversible. It's not something you can just take back if you decide it's not what you wanted. I could never live with myself if you ended up regretting it." He said, taking my hands.

"Edward, at this point, it's not possible. I've fallen in love with you. Don't you realize that I had nothing before you? Nothing. It's either you or nothing and I choose you." I felt my eyes brimming with tears. He didn't say anything, he only stared at me. Why wasn't he saying anything? No, please...

"Edward, please don't tell me you won't do it. Please don't tell me you don't feel the same way! I can't hear that, I can't!" The tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Bella, come here." He said, pulling me toward him.

"No!" I cried. "I can't hear that you won't want me. I can't hear that I'm not 'the one' all over again! Because if I'm not the one for you, I'm not the one for anybody!"

I was growing hysterical, I couldn't help it. Was it possible that he didn't feel the same way? I just couldn't handle it.

"Bella, Bella!" He said, taking my face in his hands. "You are the one. You are the only one. I will never stop loving you, do you understand me? I will _never_ ever stop loving you!"

His lips crashed into mine and total relief washed over me. We lowered down to the couch and moments later, we were making love, completely lost in each other.

"_Tell me you'll change me Edward._" I whispered to him, as he moved slowly and passionately inside of me. I looked into his eyes. "_I need you Edward. You are my life now. I never want to be without you_."

"_You won't be Bella_." He whispered back to me. I won't?

I looked into his eyes, desperate, searching for more meaning. Did he mean... "_Soon...I will change you_."

**Outtake end notes: Well, that is the end for a while! I might play around with a few more outtakes sometime in the future, but now it is time to focus on my next story. I hope you enjoyed the outtakes! Thank you for ALL your reviews! They never get old. They continue to make my day every time a new one pops up. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Please put me on Author Alert and I hope to hear from you on my next story! **

**Sincerely,**

**Lindsay**


	24. Bonus Outtake 4 Bella's POV

The Feeder

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AU: Edward and his family drink human blood. They can appear in the sunlight with no affect on their appearance. Nobody has any extra abilities, Edward cannot read minds, Alice cannot predict the future, etc. Info about vampire venom: In small quantities, a vampire's venom has a healing effect on human flesh. A human is only turned into a vampire with a large, excessive dose of vampire venom. If left unattended, a vampire bite turns painful and torturous._

_Bella is captured as Edward's newest "feeder". After weeks of drinking Bella's blood, one night takes a strange and seductive turn, sending Edward's mind spinning in circles._

**Visit my profile to see links to three photo banners for The Feeder.**

**Chapter notes: To celebrate the selection of ****TwiFicDatabase's TwiFic Pick of the Week, I've decided to add one final outtake in Bella's POV. After popular demand, I've decided to write chapter 6 (the James attack). I would definitely recommend re-reading chapter 6 (and maybe chapter 5 too) before reading this outtake to refresh your memory. Enjoy!**

_***Warning, this contains violence close to rape and may be disturbing to some. Read with discretion.***_

Edward left the cabin and I laid in bed with the unfamiliar but remarkably comforting taste of Edward's lips still on my mouth, I tried to reassure myself that he was out there somewhere ensuring my safety and protection, but I was still scared as hell of being all alone in this dark cabin in the middle of the woods.

I knew, from the moment those vampires left earlier this afternoon that something was wrong. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I might be in trouble and Edward confirmed it when he told me he needed to 'take care of something' to protect me.'

As much as I wanted to stay awake until he returned, my eyelids grew very heavy and I slipped into a light slumber.

I sat up abruptly. What was that? I heard something. Footsteps?

Oh God, where was Edward? I just wanted him back here with me.

Relax Bella, it's just your imagination running away with you.

The bedroom door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang, I gasped.

The moon lit up the room brightly and I saw a man with a blond ponytail come flying toward me.

"No! Get away from me!" I screamed jumping up out of bed. He was too quick. He grabbed my arm hard. "No! Ow! Let go! Let go! No!"

"You are a tempting little one, aren't you? Gimme a taste, get over here!" He snarled.

He yanked my arm toward him and I crashed into his hard chest. I felt both his hands grab around my waist and I was falling to the floor. I was kicking and shoving against him with all my strength but it didn't faze him. He grabbed onto the fabric of my pajama pants and pulled causing them to rip open down the middle of one leg. Oh please no.

He pinned me down with one hand and slid his hand up my leg with the other, grabbing tightly onto my thigh. His eyes were wild and his teeth were bared. He ripped the other side of my pants, leaned down, and licked up the entire length of my leg, thigh, and over my panties with a low, throaty moan. No! Fuck! This wasn't happening! He paused to push his pants down around his knees.

"No, pleeeeease!" I screamed. I couldn't go through this again. No, not again. I'd rather he just kill me. He moved over the top of my body, grabbed the middle of my t-shirt and pulled, ripping it clear off. He licked his lips and brought his face down to my body. He started to bite me all over. I screamed out in pain and terror, squeezing my eyes closed tightly.

I knew what would come next. His sharp teeth pierced into my neck. Then I waited for the inevitable, clenching my thighs together as tightly as I could but knowing there was no use.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. I was afraid to open my eyes. I felt a face in my neck again and then someone was speaking. I was too horrified to look and I couldn't make out the words though they were saying. I felt hands on me, lifting me from the floor.

I forced my eyes open and saw another one. A huge, vampire with short blond hair was leaning over me, his arms outstretched.

"No! Get away from me! Please! Get away!" I shrieked, crawling away from him. Oh my God, my clothes were shredded, I was almost naked. I wrapped my arms around myself and pressed my back up against the wall. I was trembling as he approached me. Then I watched him pull his shirt off. He leaned forward and pulled the t-shirt over my head, covering me up. He brought his hand forward and gently touched my head, smoothing my hair down.

"I'm here to help you. It's OK." He said.

No no no. He was one of them. He was going to hurt me! I flinched away from him and cried hysterically against the wall.

"Your wounds need venom. I can help. I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured, stroking my hair.

No no no. I just wanted him to get away!

Then, Edward's voice pierced through my hysteria. "Bella!"

He was here. I threw myself into his arms, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.  
><em><br>"Bella, I'm here. I'm here. You're safe now. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now."_He whispered to me, holding me to him.

Oh my God. He was here. Edward was here with me. Everything was going to be OK.

That's when the pain started to set in. Horrible, burning pain. It was unlike anything I had ever felt. My chest, my shoulder, my arm. It felt as if my skin was being branded with white-hot steel.

I heard the other one speaking to Edward but could only make out bits and pieces between my gasping and crying.

"...he bit her...wounds need venom...the burning is going to torture her...wouldn't let me touch her..."

I heard the other one walking away.

Then, Edward's spoke to me, "Bella, Bella, I need to see where you're hurt. Will you let me look at you?"

He carefully leaned me back and I allowed him to lift the shirt up to see where I was hurt. After a second, he lifted the shirt completely and pulled it over my head, tossing it aside. I normally would have been a little embarrassed to be sitting here, practically naked in front of him, but nothing mattered but the pain. Oh God _the pain!_

"Edward, they hurt, they hurt so bad! They burn! Make it stop! Please!" I begged him, hardly able to catch my breath between sobs. I looked down at my body and saw several bite marks. The edges were starting to blacken and curl.

Edward knelt down in front of me and tenderly took my face in his hands. "Bella, I need to give you my venom. These bite marks will start to heal once my venom touches them. Will you let me do that?"

Yes, yes, anything. I nodded in desperation. He let go and leaned toward me. He brought his face to the bite mark in my shoulder and I felt him lick around the gash. Next he moved to the one on my bicep, bringing his tongue out to encircle and seal the bleeding wound.

I saw him glance up at me and I sniffled, the pain was already lessening and I just wanted to be in his arms so badly. Two more spots. His face brushed over each of my breasts as he closed the wounds over each of them. I wasn't embarrassed. I was incredibly thankful. He took care of me. He cares.

He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my bloody, trembling body. This is where I wanted to be. Right here. I took a deep breath, then relaxed into his solid chest closing my eyes in relief.

A few minutes later, I felt him lift me from the floor. He carried me to the bathroom and I cleaned the blood from my body, flinching and grimacing each time I touched a wound with the warm soapy washcloth. When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw that Edward had laid out a new pair of pajama pants and t-shirt. As I pulled the t-shirt over my head, I inhaled. His t-shirt. The comforting scent of him was familiar and wonderful.

I felt a cool breeze from my right and saw the broken window. Glass lay all over the floor beneath the opening. Edward had removed the blankets and pillows from the bed. I walked out into the living room to find him fluffing the pillows and smoothing out the blankets onto the couch, making me a comfortable place to sleep. I touched my chest at the incredibly sweet gesture.

I crawled onto the sofa and he covered me up and tucked the blankets neatly around my sides.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked me softly. I nodded, looking adoringly into his eyes. He knelt down beside me. "Bella, try to get some sleep. I promise you I won't leave. I'm just going outside to talk to my brother for a minute. I'll be right back and I'll stay right here next to you until morning, OK?"

"OK Edward." I said very quietly, still gazing into his eyes.

I laid there in the quiet living room, wondering what he and his brother were talking about. I didn't even know he had a brother.

I closed my eyes but didn't sleep a wink until he was back at my side. I heard him walk back into the house and kneel down beside me. My eyes were still closed. He was very still and very quiet. Then he gently brushed his hand over my hair, and I felt his lips touch my forehead. He stayed by my side, and I drifted off to sleep.

I could hardly move the next morning. My entire body ached.

Edward touched my hand. "Bella, I'm sorry to invade your privacy, but I need to look at you again. I need to make sure the wounds are healing."

I understood. I swallowed and carefully lifted the big t-shirt up. He examined my body and muttered something under his breath in anger. He told me everything was healing, it would just take a little time.

Edward filled the bathtub up for me and I soaked in the hot water for over an hour. The heat felt really good on my bruised body. I stepped out of the tub and wrapped myself up in the big fluffy bathrobe that hung on the back of the door. When I stepped out, I noticed various tools sitting around the broken bedroom window and the broken glass had been swept up. Edward was gone and I assumed he had run into town to replace the glass.

My ribs were extremely sore where the guy had grabbed me last night. I'm surprised he didn't break any of them. Their strength was unreal. I found the heating pad and settled down onto the couch, covering my ribs. I eventually drifted off to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was hovering above me and I smiled. What a beautiful sight to wake up to. I sat up, but quickly regretted it when I felt the stinging pain in about 10 different places.

He immediately placed his hand over my knee, "Can I do anything for you?" He asked urgently.

He was so responsive to me and my needs. I could hardly believe it. I was so thankful to have him. That's when I realized, I hadn't thanked him yet, for rescuing me last night.

"You can talk to me for a minute." I said.

"Of course." He said.

"Edward, I want to thank you. You saved my life last night. And not just my life, but you saved me from him...hurting me...in other ways too." I looked down at the floor, trying not to picture what had almost just happened to me again. I felt him take my hands.

"Bella," He said, "I don't know what I would have done if I had shown up just a few minutes later."

I was tearing up now. "I don't know what I would have done either. I couldn't handle something like that again." My voice cracked.

I saw Edward straighten up in his seat. "Bella...again?" His eyes grew big and he started to frantically search my face for more meaning, "Bella, I don't know what to say. If I forced myself onto you, please understand, I didn't..."

"No!" I said, practically jumping up onto my knees. I didn't mean him! I didn't mean him at all! I didn't want him to think that! I put my hands on his shoulders, "No, Edward, not you! That's not what I was talking about!" I brought my face closer to his. I needed him to know how amazing he has been with me.

"Edward, you've been...wonderful." I swiped a tear from my cheek. "I know things were hard in the beginning...when you first brought me here. But Edward, you've changed since then. You've changed so much. You take care of me. You make me feel comfortable. You make me feel...happy."

He reached around and pulled me onto his lap, embracing me in a gentle hug. I sighed in total contentment, wrapping my arms around his neck and settling my face into the side of his neck. I could stay here forever.

After a moment, he said, "Bella..."

I pulled my face back to look at him. His arms remained around my waist.

"...if it wasn't me, what were you talking about then?" He asked.

Of course he would wonder. He had the right to. I had been avoiding talking about it for a while now, but I knew he needed to know this about me. It was a very real part of my past and still had a tremendous affect on me.

Here goes nothing. Stay calm.

"I used to live in Phoenix with my mother." I started. "When I was 17, I was...attacked, by my step-father." I paused, struggling to form the next words. "He raped me."

There I said it. I actually said it out loud. Keep it together Bella. I swallowed, then continued, "After that happened, it's like it changed me. I wasn't the same girl anymore."

I glanced up at Edward. He looked crazy. A mixture of rage and murder was in his eyes. I had never seen him like that before.

"How do you mean?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"My mother stayed with him, he told her that I came on to him and she believed him. She disowned me. I lived with friends, whoever would take me in. My grades dropped in school, I started to become, well, promiscuous with guys. I was miserable. I had nightmares, I still do. It wasn't until I turned 19 when things started to change. I met Jacob, and he became my boyfriend. We dated for 2 years. My life was starting to get back on track. When we broke up 2 months ago, I had nothing left in Phoenix worth staying for. So I packed up and left. I ended up in Washington, and I had just started renting the house in Forks. I was in the house for a week...and then I was here."

Here in this beautiful cabin, I thought, with a handsome, caring, supportive man who I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with every passing minute of every day. Does he know that I feel this way? Does he know how appreciative I am? Does he know how much he's given to me and helped me? I wanted him to know.

"Bella..." He started to say, but I pressed my fingers to his lips to stop him.

"Edward...I had nothing back in Forks. I had nothing anywhere. My life had no purpose," I slowly dropped my hand, "but here...with you...I feel like I have a purpose."

He was staring at me now. His eyes pierced into mine, like he was searching for something inside my head. His face morphed as different thoughts and emotions passed through his mind. I wondered what he was thinking. Did he think I was crazy for saying that?

"I'm probably not making any sense...I'm sorry, that was a stupid..." but I was cut off. Edward pressed his lips into mine and his hands were cupping my face. Yes. I wanted this so badly. I wanted to be close to him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, deepening the kiss. We kissed over and over. In between kisses, I heard him say,

"Bella...you make...perfect...sense," but there was no more talking.

I shifted around so that I was straddling him comfortably and I felt him bring his tongue out. I moved mine against his eagerly and I felt his hand slide up the back of my neck, into my hair, and behind my head, pressing my head against his mouth. I felt his hand moving along my side, and suddenly...pain. I pulled away from his mouth and gasped. His hands flew off of me. No.

My ribs. My frickin' ribs were tender as hell. Damn these injuries. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against his, holding his shoulders.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said with urgency.

God. He was so sweet and caring. "Edward, _you_didn't hurt me." I said softly, tilting my chin in and placing a long, lingering kiss on his lips. Then I leaned back and looked at him. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the tops of my knuckles.

I watched his face drop, "Bella, you should rest, you need to heal."

I sighed. Yeah yeah, I knew what I _should_ do, but it's not what I _wanted_to do.

I took the next couple of minutes to show him the bite wounds, pulling my robe down just enough so he could see that they were healing nicely, but carefully not to flash him too much. Sure, he's seen it all now, but a girl could have some modesty. I sighed then realized I was feeling hungry.

"I better eat something." I said, carefully climbing off his lap and heading to the kitchen.

Later in the evening, while Edward was in the shower, I relaxed in the living room and played my Ipod on the sound dock. I was looking through a magazine listening to _Dream_by Priscilla Ahn. After my long nap earlier in the day, I was energetic and restless.

Edward came walking into the living room, his hair damp from the shower. I looked up at him and smiled. For someone who didn't sleep, he owned a lot of pajama pants. Can't blame a guy for wanting to be comfortable.

Then a thought came to me, "What if we went for a walk?" I said to him. He looked at me a little surprised. "I had a long nap this afternoon, I'm full of energy." I said, "It's such a nice night, the moon is full and beautiful, wouldn't it be amazing to walk under the stars?"

"Yes. It would be." He said with a grin. "Let me go get some shoes." He walked back toward the bedroom and I slipped my shoes on near the front door. I stood in front of the door and looked out the little square window into the night.

Suddenly, I felt Edward behind me. He wrapped a sweatshirt around my shoulders and I instinctively leaned back into him. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"It's cooled off out there," He said quietly into my ear. "I don't want you to get cold."

I turned around in his arms and looked up into his dark eyes. "Thank you." I murmured, staring up at him. I absolutely adored this man. No…I loved this man.

Then we stepped out into the moonlight.

**Chapter end notes: So, did you re-read chapter 5 or 6? I apologize if the attack was violent. Hopefully it wasn't too much to handle. I understand it can be a sensitive subject for some. I'd love it if you left me a review for the outtake!**


End file.
